Second Chances
by Tonks Ozog
Summary: Hermione faces the reality of raising a child alone after a one night stand with one of her favourite people. Is all as it seems, though? Could it all have been so, so different?
1. chapter 1

**October 31st 1999. PT1**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Harry and Ginny's wedding day had been beautiful, truly spectacular if you asked for Hermione's opinion, which course as the maid of honour many had. The couple were just having their first dance and she was watching them happily from her seat at the head table when Ron, her boyfriend of two years sat down in the chair next to her and asked her for a dance. Happy that he would ask, she had of course grinned and nodded, letting him take her hand and guide her to the dance floor.

"Thank you for asking me to dance, Ron," She smiled and Ron nodded distractedly, "what's wrong, love?"

"Hermione…" he sighed, giving her arm a squeeze, "you know I love you, right?"

Hermione nodded and tried to hide her excitement as he looked nervously down at her, though she could feel it bubbling to the surface. She couldn't help but think it was terribly romantic for him to propose at the wedding, and when she saw Harry grin in their direction it only served to back up her suspicions. It may seem presumptuous, but she had caught him looking at rings in Diagon Alley the other week and he had tried to distract her when she had mentioned it, leading her to believe that he would ask her to be his wife soon. Obviously, he had chosen tonight to do it and she grinned up at him.

"I love you too, Ron." She smiled and he nodded, dropping his hands from around her waist.

She watched, smiling as he took a step back and waited excitedly for him to get down on one knee like she had always imagined. He seemed so incredibly nervous and she actually felt kind of sorry for him as he shuffled his feet.

"But…" he said and she felt the smile sliding from her face. Why wasn't he getting on one knee?

"But what, Ron?" She asked, stepping toward him and frowning when he stepped back again.

"But I'm not in love with you." He blurted.

Unfortunately, his words had been spoken just as the music stopped and the tent fell into silence, allowing everybody in it to hear exactly what Ron was saying. She heard a lot of gasps from the wedding guests as her hand came up to her mouth and tears welled in her eyes. She shook her head and felt her hair come loose from its formal up do, uncovering her mouth and staring confusedly at him.

"Ron," she rasped, clearing her throat before continuing, "What are you talking about? I thought you were going to propose, I caught you looking at rings!"

"Rings?" He snorted, "even if I was going to propose to you, which I'm not, it wouldn't be for years yet!"

"You complete and utter bastard, Ron Weasley," Came a hiss from Hermione's left and she turned to see the bride, who was glaring at her brother as she wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder, "What the hell do you think you're playing at?"

"I'm not playing, Gin," Ron sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm not in love with her, I don't think I ever have been, and I can't keep lying to myself any more."

Hermione pulled away from Ginny and pulled her hand back, throwing it forward and coming into sudden violent contact with the side of his face. Ron gasped as his head recoiled from the stinging slap and Hermione glared at him before hitching up the floor length skirt of her bridesmaid dress and running from the tent.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

It was still silent inside the tent and Molly, keen to get the evening back on track, indicated to Lee, who had agreed to DJ for the evening, to start the music up again before approaching the growing group of Weasleys crowding around her youngest son. She could hear Ginny shouting at Ron and glanced at Harry to see him glaring at his best friend. Shaking her head, she arrived within the group just in time to hear the end of her daughter's lecture.

"…two years! Wasted because you didn't have the balls to tell the truth!"

"Ron, you are going to have to explain yourself, dear." Molly said calmly and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well," cut in George, who was openly disgusted with his younger sibling, "This idiot has decided that tonight was the perfect night to tell the woman who thought he was going to propose that actually he doesn't love her, never has and doesn't want to be with her. Is that clear enough mother dearest? Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find Hermione."

She watched as her remaining twin stormed out of the tent, turning his head in all directions in a frantic search for the girl, before turning back to Ron with her eyebrow raised. He shuffled his feet uncomfortably and lowered his gaze to the floor as the siblings present and his parents glared at him.

"At least I was honest." He muttered and Molly lost her cool, smacking him on the back of the head.

"You might have just lost the best thing that could ever have happened to you." She said sadly before ushering her children and husband away, leaving her youngest son alone in the middle of the dance floor. Just as she was returning to the head table, George returned looking something between angry and worried.

"She's not in the house, or any of the usual spots outside, I think she's left." He told his mum who nodded sadly, hoping she was ok, wherever she had gone.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

As soon as Hermione had left the tent, she had removed her high heels and run barefoot into the forrest, searching for the spot she had found the summer before, knowing that she was the only one who knew about it so she would at least be alone there. She stumbled over a log as she ran and righted herself just in time to avoid falling face first into a tree, turning and spying the small glade she had been looking for. Unfortunately, there was a Weasley laying on the middle of it. She sighed and walked forward, trying to discern which member of the family it was and was relieved to see his Dragon tooth earing and long shaggy hair. Charlie.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked once she stood above him, his eyes snapped open in surprise and he grinned roguishly up at her.

"Just remembering how old I am," he chuckled and Hermione snorted, "You know, it's a good job that dress isn't any shorter or I'd have a right good view of your knickers."

Hermione chuckled and kicked him not too roughly in the side, hearing him grunt, before plopping down next to him and laying down herself. She was so glad that it had been Charlie who had been here. She had always gotten on with the second oldest Weasley and he had a certain way of calming her down or cheering her up, whatever she needed. They did not see one another often, what with his job in Romania, but whenever they did she very much enjoyed his company. That he was incredibly easy on the eye didn't hurt, either.


	2. Chapter 2

**October 31st 1999. PT2**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

The two laid together in silence for a while, looking straight up through the opening in the forrest canopy at the stars shining brightly above them. Hermione used the time to go over and over what had happened. It was true that he had been a bit awkward with her lately, but she had rather stupidly put that down to pre-proposal jitters. She honestly had been expecting a ring, not a bloody break up. She felt a stray tear roll down her temple and sniffed as she wiped it away, causing Charlie to turn his head and frown at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently and Hermione snorted.

"What's right more like." She grumbled and Charlie pushed up on his elbow to look down at her.

"You want to talk? I mean, I'm a little drunk but I'm still sober enough to give good advice." He chuckled and she smiled gently before it fell and her lip wobbled.

"Ron broke up with me tonight." She sighed and Charlie gasped, his eyes widening.

"And did my idiot brother say why he would do something so monumentally stupid?" Charlie asked, barely concealing his anger at Ron, and Hermione shrugged as she wiped her eyes.

"Never been in love with me, apparently," she said before laughing wetly, "and there was me, waiting for him to propose."

She felt a hand come up to swipe away a tear from her face and crumbled under his caring touch, rolling into his body and throwing her arms around his neck as she broke down into body wracking sobs. Charlie's arms came around her waist and rubbed soothingly up and down her back until she calmed and pulled away, rolling so that her back was back on the forrest floor and he was leaning over her once more.

"Sorry," she snorted, "I was trying not to cry and you set me off."

"I do have that effect on women," he chuckled, reaching into the inside pocket of his tux jacket and pulling out a hip flask, "Firewhiskey?"

She nodded and snatched the flask from him, taking three large gulps of the liquor in quick succession before handing it back. Thankfully, it was magically refilling and the drink seemed never ending as they passed it back and forth between them in silence for a few minutes before Charlie screwed the lid back on and pushed it back into his jacket.

"I think that's enough of that, can't have you passing out on my watch," he grinned, "I'm too drunk to levitate you back and I'm not gonna carry you."

"Gee, thanks," she snorted before touching the back of her hand to her forehead dramatically while grinning, "just leave me here to die, Charles, I'm not worth the hassle!"

"See," Charlie said, poking her in the ribs and laughing as she squealed, "that is just not true."

"What's not true?" She asked, turning her head to face him with a frown.

"That you're not worth it," he clarified and she hummed disbelievingly, "I'm serious! Don't let Ron of all people make you feel bad about yourself."

"You are drunk Charlie," Hermione snorted, "you are talking utter nonsense."

"You're ridiculous, you know?" He sighed, "you're a beautiful woman, you're kind, clever, incredibly loyal and practically worth your weight in gold. Just because Ron can't see that doesn't mean you're not all those things, it just means he's a bloody idiot."

"Wow," Hermione gasped, gawping at him, "where did that come from?"

"It's the truth," Charlie shrugged, "I hate it when you let others bring you down, you know that."

It was true. Every time she had felt bad about herself, especially after the war when she would glance at the horrific word etched into her arm, Charlie would sit with her for hours just trying to make her see that she wasn't what it said. He had always been unflinchingly supportive of her and she was grateful.

"I know," she murmured, keen to change the topic, "bastard made me ruin my makeup… and my dress!"

"You don't need any of it," Charlie shrugged, slurring slightly from the effects of the Firewhiskey, "You're beautiful anyway."

"God just how drunk are you?!" She giggled but was abruptly cut off. By his mouth.

Her eyes were wide as his lips pushed against hers but the effects of the Firewhiskey on herself came into force when her eyes flickered closed and the world spun slightly as his tongue traced the line between her lips. She moaned and felt him pull away.

"I can make you feel beautiful, Hermione." He whispered as he hovered above her and she felt his hand trailing from her side towards her chest and gasped.

"Oh gods, yes please!" She whimpered, pulling his lips back to hers and losing herself to the drunken encounter.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione woke some hours later with her head resting on Charlie's shoulder and her arm draped over his stomach. His arm was around her waist. She frowned as she shifted, pulling herself upright, and found that her head was absolutely pounding and she felt sore between her…

"Oh bloody hell!" She hissed to herself, causing Charlie to open his eyes with a groan.

"What the…" she heard him groan as he pushed himself into a sitting position and looked around, before his eyes fell on her, sitting a few feet away.

He stared at her for a moment before his eyes started to widen and then he brought a hand up, dragging it roughly down his face before looking back at her and groaning.

"Did we…?"

"Yup." She supplied, rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"Bloody hell." He whispered and she snorted.

"You can say that again," she chuckled, "Charlie?"

"Hmmm?" He groaned, his head in his hands and she crawled over to him, pulling his hands away with a roll of her eyes.

"Can we not be awkward about this?" She asked and he rose his eyebrow at her, "we're adults, we had sex, it happens."

"As long as you don't feel awkward," he shrugged as a slow grin spread over his face, "from what I remember..."

"Yes, Charlie," she chuckled, "I quite agree."

xxxxxxxxxx

They had returned to the tent, where they found the party coming to an end and gave anyone who asked the story they had prepared during their walk. That Charlie had found Hermione crying and comforted her, waiting until she was more composed to return to the party. It was a story that was bought with no resistance by everyone involved, as all the Weasleys knew that Charlie had a way with her, and she did seem happier upon their return.

Two days later, Charlie had returned to Romania for work and Hermione had gone back to her job at the Ministry, neither finding it in themselves to regret their one encounter, but neither feeling the need to repeat it either.


	3. Chapter 3

**December 12th 1999 PT1**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione had been feeling nauseous for weeks now and had previously been putting it down to extreme fatigue, due to working so much overtime at work. Today, however, it had been different. She had met with Ginny for a coffee as she usually did and when the two women had ordered what was usually Hermione's favorite drink, a chocolate orange mocha, a single sniff of the usually pleasant aroma had instantly resulted in her throwing up in the nearest bin, which was rather embarrassing considering they were in the middle of Diagon Alley.

"Have you seen a doctor?" Ginny asked, frowning, after Hermione had explained how long she had been feeling sick.

"What's the point," she shrugged, sipping on the nice, odourless water in her hand, "I'm just tired, Gin. You know how much extra work I've been doing."

"Yes, but even on your rest days you've seemed a bit off…" Ginny trailed off with wide eyes as she stared at Hermione.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She frowned and Ginny shook her head.

"Hermione…" Ginny started, reaching her hand out and putting it on top of hers on the table, "You don't think you're... you know…?"

Hermione caught Ginny glance down at her stomach and burst out laughing. It was such a ridiculous notion, there was no possible way. She and Ron hadn't had sex for over a month before they broke up and if that were the case she would be almost three months pregnant, and if that were the case she would have noticed by now. There had been… no-

"Oh no," Hermione said suddenly, shaking her head frantically, "no no no."

"Uh, Hermione?" Ginny asked with wide eyes and Hermione stood from the table, grabbing Ginny's arm to pull her along with her, "Hermione where the hell are we going?"

"This can't be happening," Hermione hissed, pulling the red headed woman through the door and into the Leaky Cauldron, "It was just once! That would be too ridiculous."

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted as she was pulled into the muggle street, pulling the brunette to a stop and turning around to look at her, "will you please tell me what you are talking about!!"

"Ok," Hermione sighed, shaking her head, "but if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone, and I mean anyone, unless I tell you that you can, alright?"

"Uh…" Ginny frowned but nodded when Hermione glared at her, "alright, I swear! Now what the hell is going on?"

"Isleptwithcharliethenightofyourwedding." She rushed out and Ginny stared blankly at her.

"Sorry, what?" Ginny asked and Hermione shrieked at the sky.

"I slept with Charlie the night of your bloody wedding!" She shouted, blushing when a few passing muggles laughed at her outburst, and was surprised when Ginny grinned.

"I fucking knew it!" She hissed, "You were way too happy for someone who just got dumped!"

"Yes yes, thank you very much for that," Hermione grumbled, "but can we get to a chemist so I can find out if the wrong Weasley knocked me up?!"

Hermione heard Ginny snort and repeat 'wrong Weasley' as she pulled her snickering friend through the streets of muggle London, heading to the nearest chemist. She dragged her to the right part of the shop and stared blankly at the selection of tests and shaking her head in panic. Deciding it was better to be safe than sorry, she grabbed one of each type and took them to the till, paying for them on her muggle credit card. She earned some very amused looks from the cashier but she really didn't care if this stranger thought her to be completely mental, if any of these came back positive then her entire life was about to become incredibly complicated.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ginny had taken her turn at being the dragger instead of the dragged once they had left the chemist, each with a bag full of pregnancy tests, and pulled Hermione into a nearby alley before appearing them directly onto the doorstep of Grimmauld Place where they knew they would be guaranteed privacy. Hermione rushed inside and collected a plastic pot from a kitchen cupboard, cast a sanitation spell on it and took it into the bathroom with her, frowning when Ginny took it upon herself to come in with her.

"Gin, I'm not going to pee in front of you." She groaned and her friend snorted.

"You think we don't have bigger problems than your peeing privacy right now?" Ginny asked and Hermione rolled her eyes, but conceded that she had a point.

"Oh fine," she muttered as she started to unbutton her jeans, "here, pass me this when I'm sat down."

"Um alright…" Ginny said unsurely, looking at the plastic pot, "and why are you going to pee into a pot? I thought you peed directly on the stick?"

"Well yes," Hermione sighed, "usually, but I want to do more than one test. So I'm going to dip them in, they all say you can, and it works just as well. Pot?"

Ginny looked up and found Hermione sitting on the toilet with her hand held out and rushed to hand the pot over, hearing as Hermione peed into it. When she was done, Hermione carefully pulled the pot out and put it on the cabinet holding the sink and wiped before standing up and pulling her bottoms up and flushing the chain. She washed her hands and picked up the pot, sitting opposite Ginny on the floor of the bathroom, putting the pot between them.

"Alright," she sighed, taking one of the bags, "open the test, dip the bit in the pot and lay it flat next to you with the results window towards the floor, ok?."

Ginny nodded and the two of them spent the next ten minutes opening and dipping. When they were done, Hermione leaned back against the cabinet behind her and smacked her head against it. She felt so stupid. It had been one inconsequential night, agreed by both of them never to be repeated. If any of these tests were positive… Oh god, how would she tell Charlie he was going to be a dad?

"How long do we have to wait?" Ginny asked and Hermione shrugged.

"Some say three minutes and some say 10, so 10 to be safe?" She asked and Ginny nodded before frowning at her.

"You know there's a spell that can tell you exactly how far along you are, right?" She asked and Hermione's head snapped up, glaring at Ginny.

"You're telling me this now?!" She snarled and Ginny laughed, shrugging as Hermione groaned, "Well we can do that if any of these are positive, I guess."


	4. Chapter 4

**December 12th 1999 PT2**

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, breaking the nervous silence that hung over the bathroom in in Grimmauld Place and Hermione hummed in response, "it's been 10 minutes, love."

Picking her head up, she stared at Ginny with wide eyes. Oh how she wished she could avoid this but now that the idea was in her head, she had to know. She groaned and dropped her head into her hands before lifting it up and reaching for the nearest test with shaking hands. Gripping it between her fingers, she slowly turned it over so that she could see the results and promptly threw herself towards the toilet, vomiting up what seemed to be her stomach lining.

Ginny watched with wide eyes and as Hermione hunched over the toilet, she slowly turned over every single test and glanced around at them, shocked. Every single test, all of these little white sticks were very obviously positive, and she had no idea what to say to Hermione.

"Uh… Hermione?" She asked uncertainly when her friend had quieted and stopped throwing up, "Hermione?"

Hermione turned around from the toilet and looked around at the floor, littered with white sticks showing two lines. They were either pink or blue lines, but that was the only difference. She looked at Ginny who stared back, each with the same wide eyes expression and Hermione gulped.

"Shit." Hermione groaned and Ginny snorted, moving to put an arm around her shoulders. "Gin... do the spell, please."

Ginny nodded and pulled out her wand, ready to do the spell. She faltered as she pointed it at her friends stomach, but Hermione closed her eyes and nodded, so she flicked it, saying the correct incantation and waited for the little numbers to appear above the tip of her wand. Thirty seconds later, they showed up brightly.

6/0

"What does that mean?" Hermione frowned, looking at the letters and turning to face Ginny.

"First number is weeks, second is days," Ginny shrugged, "Hermione… my wedding was exactly 6 weeks ago today."

"Yup."

"You're 6 weeks pregnant."

"Yup."

"With Charlie's baby."

"Yup."

"Fucking hell."

"Yup."

Hermione pulled her knees to her chest and dropped her forehead onto them, taking deep breaths and thinking about what the hell she was supposed to do now. She knew one thing for certain; she would be keeping this baby. She was absolutely pro-choice but she knew herself to be incapable of getting rid of a child. So that was that option struck from the list. She had two options. Tell Charlie and hope for the best or don't tell Charlie and… Hope for the best.

"You need to tell Charlie." Ginny muttered and Hermione snorted, lifting her legs and stretching her legs out in front of her.

"How the hell do I do that Gin?" She asked sadly, shaking her head, "'oh hey Charlie, you know Ginny's wedding when we both got horrifically drunk and you had sex with me to help me forget about being dumped? Well because of that one act, both of our lives are going to change forever!' Yeah I can't see that going down too well."

"Well," Ginny laughed, "I probably wouldn't put it quite like that, but he needs to know. And you know it."

"I know," Hermione groaned, "and it's going to have to be in a letter, too."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 _Dear Charlie,_ _I hope everything is going well at the reserve and the dragons aren't giving you a hard time. Things here have been… surprising._ _Listen Charlie, I know we said that we would just forget about the night of Ginny's wedding when we, well, you know… But I'm having a bit of an issue with that. I hate having to tell you this in a letter but I have no idea when I'm going to see you again._ _I'm pregnant. With your baby._ _I'm so sorry, Charlie. I will understand if you don't want to involve yourself in our child's life, but I just wanted you to know so that you could make that decision for yourself. I am keeping it, as I've never been one who felt able to terminate a child. God, I hate that this has happened but I have to admit that I'm growing used to the idea. Perhaps you could too? Although again, if not, then I understand completely._ _We all miss you here._ _You know where to find me if or when you want to talk._ _Love, Hermione._

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

She held the letter between her hands after dating the top corner and duplicating it, just in case, hoping that he would take this news… Well, just not badly was her greatest hope. She knew that it would come as a huge shock to him but perhaps he would surprise her and be the best father on the face of the earth. Stranger things have happened, after all. She handed the parchment to Ginny who snorted and nodded after reading it.

"Well, I suppose there isn't a good way to tell someone they're going to be a father in a letter, but it could be worse." Ginny shrugged, handing the letter back.

"I'm going for the honest approach, rather than the one that says I've tried to write this letter 20 times and this is the best I've got." Hermione told her and Ginny chuckled.

"See, that would be honest." She laughed and Hermione snorted.

"Yes, well there is such a thing as too honest." She muttered.

"When are you going to send it?" Ginny asked and she shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know, Gin," she sighed, "Before the new year, whenever I work up the guts."

"It's going to be ok, you know?" Ginny asked and Hermione nodded, smiling.

"I really am getting used to the idea, you know?" She asked and Ginny smiled at her, "but if Charlie wants nothing to do with it, I'm not going to tell anyone else he's the father… Your parents will still be gran and gramps, so it's not like they'll miss out on anything, and you'll all be auntie or uncle whoever, but if Charlie doesn't want to be involved then this baby will be mine and mine alone… Can you keep this a secret if you have to Gin?"

"I guess," Ginny shrugged, frowning, "I mean I wouldn't be over the moon with it, but it would be your decision at the end of the day."

"Thank you, Ginny."


	5. Chapter 5

**July 21st 2000 PT1**

Hermione woke up bright and early, feeling her baby move within her as she rose from bed to prepare for another lazy day at home, preparing for the birth of her son. He was due any day now and she was desperate to have him here with her. She had even decided on a name for the little boy, Arthur John, and she couldn't wait to see the Weasley patriarchs face when she revealed it. The whole family was incredibly excited, even Ron who she had managed to regain a close friendship with once the shock of everything had worn off, and Hermione felt a pang of guilt every time she remembered that she was lying to them.

She had sent the letter off to Charlie two days before new years eve and even to now she hadn't received any kind of response. She could only assume that he wanted nothing to do with the baby, and she couldn't deny that she felt extremely hurt by his lack of, well, anything. But she was excited to meet her child, with it without his father by her side. Charlie would be the only one missing out and he would be with his grandparents, even if they didn't know he was theirs by blood. He would be called Granger, but he would be a member of the Weasley family regardless.

Just as Hermione was getting ready for the shower, she felt a pain shoot through the bottom half of her belly and heard water splash against tile. Briefly confused, she looked to the shower, wondering when she had turned it on, before her eyes widened and she looked down at her feet. She sent a patronus to Ginny before giving up on the idea of a shower and waddling back to her bed completely naked, just in time for the first time it felt like a giant was squeezing her stomach. She heard a snort from behind her and turned to find Hermione grinning at her.

"And to think," the redhead chuckled, "9 months ago you didn't even want to pee in front of me and now look at you, flashing the works right at me!"

Hermione snorted as Ginny wiped a fake tear from her cheek, muttering about being 'so proud' and threw a pillow at her before grabbing her dressing gown and wrapping it around herself and sitting gingerly on the edge of her bed.

"Your patronus sounded serious, and you didn't seem to care you were butt naked with the curtains wide open," Ginny said and Hermione groaned as she pointed to the window, where she could see directly into the flat opposite which meant they would have been able to see her, "what's going on?"

"I'm in labour," Hermione said and heard as Ginny slapped a hand over her mouth in shock, "my water just broke."

"Bloody hell," Ginny muttered, "what do you want to do? Mungo's or…"

"I want to have a hot shower," Hermione chuckled, "while I'm in there, can you get your mum here? After 6 birth and 7 kids I'm pretty sure she's more qualified in this scenario than any healer…"

Hermione waddled past Ginny and into the ensuite of her bedroom, flicking the shower onto a high heat and stepping in, letting the water cascade down her back and she leaned both forearms against the tiles. She had bought this flat, thankfully, only a month ago, having been looking for her own home since she discovered she was carrying Arthur. It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms and an open plan kitchen, dining and living space. She had pulled some strings to ensure the fireplace was attached to the floo network and she was proud of her home. Just as she was preparing to step out of the shower, she heard the door bang open against the wall and saw the blurred outline of Molly Weasley through the glass.

"Bloody hell," she groaned, rolling her eyes , "I think every Weasley will have seen me naked before the end of today!"

"I should hope not, dear," Molly laughed, walking back towards the door, "I've laid out some comfy clothes for you to travel in. I'll be in the living room when you come out."

"Thank you, Molly!" She called out as she saw the bathroom door closing.

She turned the water off and pulled open the door to the shower, spying a pair of baggy tracksuit bottoms and one of Rons old oversized t-shirts sitting on the lid of the toilet. She smiled, thinking how lucky she was to have had this wonderful family take her in as one of their own and how much she loved every single one of them, even the ones who had let her down. She dried quickly and dressed in the comfy clothes before leaving her room and heading into the living room, where she was instantly at the receiving end of a famous Molly Weasley hug.

"Oh dear! I bet you are so excited!" She cooed, pulling away and smoothing the hair on Hermiones head with a loving smile and Hermione nodded, grinning.

"Really excited," she agreed, moving to sit on the sofa and instantly having a hot cup of tea thrust towards her, "I have literally no idea what I'm doing, though."

"Well," Molly started, sitting on the arm of the armchair which held a grinning Ginny, "there are a couple of things we need to discuss, like who you want in the room with you?"

"That's easy, you two." Hermione said, pointing between them and they both gasped.

"Uh… Hermione are you sure? Beca-"

"Oh hush Ginny," Molly interrupted and Hermione couldn't help but grin, "we'd love to be there to support you. Now, are you absolutely certain that we can't contact the babies father?"

Hermione sighed as she made eye contact with Ginny. The further the pregnancy had progressed, the more Ginny had agreed with Hermione's decision not to tell her family the whole truth. Her parents would have been devastated to know that their son had essentially refused to acknowledge his own child and there was every risk that it would tear the family apart. Plus, Hermione had been right when she said that none of the Weasleys would miss out on a thing. The scene in front of them now proved that.

"No, Molly," Hermione sighed sadly, "he has made it very clear that he wants nothing to do with me or the baby and I fully respect and understand his decision."

"Such a shame…" Molly said, clucking her tongue, "I'm just glad that none of my boys would be so irresponsible."

Molly left to bustle the kitchen and Hermione shared a wide eyed moment of shock with Ginny as she took in what Molly had just said. Oh, yes, she had definitely made the right choice. To hurt Molly with the knowledge that Charlie had refused the baby? It was unthinkable.

About an hour later, the contractions begin whole heartedly and Molly came rushing through from the kitchen at the first shout, finding Hermione bend double on the sofa with her hand clutching Ginny's, who herself was wincing in pain. Molly chuckled, rolling her eyes as she waited for the pain to pass and quickly guided Hermione and her daughter into the floo and off to St. Mungo's.


	6. Chapter 6

**July 21st 2000 PT2**

Hermione gazed down at the truly beautiful baby boy that was rested against her chest after gorging himself on her milk. Labour had not been as bad as she was expecting, though that was not to say that it had been easy, which it had definitely not been. She had ended up being in active labour for 6 hours, eventually hearing the first cries of her son at 4:38pm. He had been born with a full head of glorious dark brown hair and Hermione had almost wept tears, well, more tears of joy at the sight. That single genetic factor would allow her to avoid awkward conversations about how her son somehow had the famous Weasley red. She would be eternally grateful that his genetics had worked in her favour.

Molly and Ginny had been the perfect birthing partners, each helping in their own unique way. Molly had been gentle and supportive, perfectly motherly and had kept Hermione calm. When Hermione had said she couldn't push any more, though, that had been when Ginny stepped in with her own personal style of encouragement.

"Hermione! You push that damn baby out of your moo or so help me god I will sit on your stomach and make it happen against your will!" She had cried.

And it had worked. It had only taken two more pushes after that and his head was out, after that it had all seemed relatively easy.

Her little boy was by no means a big baby, but he didn't have a particularly low birth weight either. He had come out weighing 7lb4oz and once auntie and gran had had their cuddles, she had sent them out to collect Grandpa Arthur and send him in on his own, before the rest of the family, so that she could allow him to introduce his namesake to them all. Just as she was leaning her head back to close her eyes, a knock came at the door and the aging redhead patriarch walked in smiling. He crossed to her bed and took a look at her son, smiling broadly as she shifted to hand him the baby, who he looked at with watery eyes.

"Oh, Hermione love," he said, kissing her forehead, "we are all so proud of you. He is absolutely gorgeous!"

"Thank you Arthur." She grinned and he turned to look at the baby.

"What's his name?" He asked and she chuckled, leaning gingerly forward and putting a hand on top of his where it rested on baby Arthur's chest.

"That's why I called you in here privately," she smiled, watching as the baby opened his eyes, "Arthur, I would like you to meet Arthur."

Grandpa Arthur gasped and looked at her with his jaw hanging slightly before looking back at her son, smiling softly down at him and letting the baby grab onto his finger as he spoke.

"You don't have to do that, Hermione," he croaked, clearing his throat before speaking again, "I mean it is a wonderful thing if you truly want to, but I don't expect that of you. What about your own father?"

"Since my parents…" she choked on the words and gulped, "well, since that, you and Molly have been my parents in every sense of the word. If he had been a girl I would have named her Molly. His middle name is John, after my own father."

Arthur, the adult one, grinned broadly and pulled Hermione into a one armed hug as he cradled the beautiful little boy in his other arm. He placed a kiss on the crown of her head before pulling away and removing his glasses to wipe his eyes and then replacing them.

"Shall I call the rest of the rabble in here?" He chuckled and she nodded.

The hospital room was soon filled with a large number of red heads, the black haired Harry, the very blonde Fleur and the brown haired Angelina, who had been seeing George for almost a year now. They all took it in turns to congratulate her before she nodded at Arthur, who was still holding the baby.

"Alright you lot," he said loudly after clearing his throat, "Hermione would like me, who for some reason she has truly blessed today, to introduce you to her son. Everyone, meet baby Arthur."

Molly squealed as she ran at Hermione and gave her the tightest hug she could possibly manage and thanked her for honouring her husband in such a way before she moved to stand by the older Arthur proudly. Hermione watched as the bundle was passed around the whole family, who all remarked how gorgeous he was and then he was passed back to her, immediately wailing to be fed. The extended family decided it was a good time to leave, and all said their goodbyes to the new mother, promising to visit soon. Only Ginny remained, after telling Harry she would be home after making sure Hermione would be ok for the night.

"I bet you're glad he didn't get the Weasley red." Ginny grinned and pulled at her own hair making Hermione laugh as her son suckled at her breast.

"You have no idea how happy that made me," she nodded, "not that I don't love the Weasley hair, but at least I can avoid all the questions of his parentage."

"I invited him, you know." Ginny admitted, stroking a finger down her nephews cheek.

"Gin…" Hermione groaned exhasperatedly, "I told you not to write to him!"

"No, I didn't! I promise," she reassured, "but I sent the same patronus to him that I sent to everyone else. I mean, you never know, right?"

"If he was interested at all, he would have been here back in January," Hermione murmured as she transferred Arthur onto her shoulder to burp him, "he's not, and he's the only one missing out."

"That's true," Ginny admitted with a nod, "he truly is a beautiful baby. Nice touch with his name by the way, my dad will be chuffed to pieces."

"He cried when I told him," Hermione said and nodded when Ginny gasped, "I told him that he has been my dad in every way since, you know, so he deserved the honour."

"Now if only you could tell them the whole truth, huh?" Ginny growled angrily and Hermione shrugged.

"Doesn't matter does it, just because his surname isn't Weasley, doesn't make him any less part of your family. Just like my surname doesn't. We're sisters, your brothers are my brothers and regardless of blood or name they're his family now too."

"That was... way too sappy for such an emotional day." Ginny whimpered and Hermione chuckled, patting her hand.

"That brings me to my next point…" she said and Ginny rose her eyebrow as she wiped a tear from under her eye, "I want you to be his godmother. If anything happens to me, I want him to come to you. If you'll accept, that is?"

Ginny squealed and nodded excitedly, holding her arms out for the sleepy little boy. Hermione laughed loudly as she passed Arthur to his auntie Ginny and watched as her friend made all sorts of lifelong promises to him. When Ginny turned back to find Hermione asleep, she smiled and put the boy down in his bassinet and after kissing Hermione on the head, left the hospital room and returned home to her husband.


	7. Chapter 7

**July 21st 2001**

Hermione struggled to keep a hold of the very overactive little boy in her arms, as well as all of the things she needed to take to the Burrow, as she walked towards the floo in her flat. It was hard to believe that a year had passed already since the day they had all welcomed little Arty into the world. It had flown by so incredibly quickly and it almost felt like Hermione had blinked and missed half of it. He was so big now, so wonderful and inquisitive.

They had nicknamed him Arty after having to answer the 'which one?' question whenever his full name was called out at the Burrow. It made sense to nickname him and it would only make life easier once he was on the move properly. So far he had managed a few wobbly steps and Hermione knew it wouldn't be long until her son was running after the gnomes that plagued the garden of the Weasley household, rather than crawling after them.

As she fell out of the floo in the aforementioned household, she was glad to find George loitering in the vicinity and he was only too happy to take his nephew from her and begin corrupting him as he usually did. Teddy, now aged three was obsessed with her son and his hair changed to match Arty's whenever they were together, as they would be 2hen Andromeda arrived today. Fleur and Bills little girl, Victoire, was already here and when George put her son down next to his cousin, the two now one year olds played happily with the blocks between them. Hermione smiled at her little boy when he turned to look at her and headed into the kitchen, where Molly was busy preparing the cake for Arty's party while Arthur read the Prophet at the table.

"Morning, Molly. Hello, Arthur," she greeted, kissing them both on the cheek and getting a cup of coffee before plonking down in one of the chairs, "how are you both?"

"Oh we're just fine, dear," Molly smiled and Arthur nodded his agreement, "how did you sleep? Has his pattern sorted itself out yet?"

"Getting there," Hermione grinned, "He went to sleep for the last time at 10 last night and woke up at half past 5. Seven and a half hours… it was heavenly."

"You could definitely have it worse," Molly chuckled, adding the last decorations to Arty's Dragon themed cake, "George... or was it Fred? Well never mind which, but one of them woke up at least four times a night until he was 4. Come to think of it, it could have been both of them…"

She trailed off and Hermione grinned against the pang of upset she felt at seeing dragons all over her boys cake. He had obviously inherited something from Charlie, even if it was something as small as his love of dragons, because Arty was utterly obsessed with the giant beasts. More than once she had considered writing to Charlie to tell him this fact, but despite being in near constant touch with his family, he had failed to write to her since she had told him about her pregnancy, so at this point she felt that she owed him nothing.

"You're going to love what I got Arty for his birthday, 'Mione," said a grinning Ron as he entered the room, followed by an equally suspicious looking Harry, "it's a joint present from me and Harry."

"If you two have brought him a broom," she growled playfully, grinning all the while and jabbing a finger towards them, "I may have to prevent you the ability to have children of your own."

The boys looked at each other wide eyed and left the room very quickly, leaving Hermione crying with laughter at the fact that she had more than likely guessed spot on. They were so predictable it was actually painful.

"How did you guess?" Angelina chuckled, walking in from the living room with Arty in her arms, depositing him in his high chair and making Molly have to very quickly move the cake away lest it be all over his face in 0.1 second flat.

"Oh I don't know," Hermione said sarcastically before rolling her eyes, "honestly you'd think they'd know I can see right through them after over a decade of friendship!"

"Ah, but can you see through me, dearest Hermione?" Came Georges jolly voice calling in from the living room and she looked at Angelina, who mimed breathing fire.

"Does it breath fire?" Hermione called back, winking at Angelina who laughed.

"Oh bloody hell!" George muttered as he appeared in the doorway, "how do you do that?"

"It's a gift!" Hermione shrugged and Angelina almost fell off of her chair laughing.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Soon the house was filled with a menagerie of Weasleys, two Potters, two Grangers, and one each of the surnames Johnson, Abbot and Longbottom. It was a truly enjoyable afternoon filled with laughter, fun and games. As Hermione watched her beautiful boy be showered with gifts and love, she realised that even though he dad was sadly absent from his life, she couldn't possibly have asked for a better family for him to be a part of. They were just getting ready to give him his gifts, and Hermione snorted when she saw the first one, carried by Harry and Ron.

"You two are so painfully obvious," she laughed, watching as Arty haphazardly ripped off the bright blue paper, "You know he can't even walk properly yet, right?"

"Yeah," Harry grinned, "but this one will grow with him until he starts at Hogwarts!"

"He won't be scared of flying like his mum, not on my watch." Ron added and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm not scared of flying, I'm-"

"Scared of falling!" Came the shout from George, Ginny, Harry, Ron and even Neville.

"Oh har de har har," she groaned, "You're all hilarious. Have any of you considered careers in stand up comedy?"

"I tried once," laughed Neville, "I got booed off stage when I froze and was completely silent for over three minutes. I think they thought I was a dreadful mime."

Hermione laughed as she watched Neville crouch down before Arty and helped him to open his present, which turned out to be a stuffed mimbulus mimbletonia toy. She grinned as Arty put it straight into his mouth.

"I hope he doesn't expect to do that with the real thing," Neville shuddered as he stood up and sat back down at the table, "that would end horribly."

"I'm sure that by the time he encounters a real one he won't be teething, so hopefully we should be fine." She grinned.

Arty received further gifts of some new clothes from Fleur and Bill, some stuffed animals that made their real noises from Molly and Arthur and Percy had even sent an ornamental Dragon that would act as an alarm clock when set with a wand. They were just coming to his last gift, from his uncle George and Hermione laughed when he helped Arty to unwrap a mechanical Dragon that flew around the room and breathed cool, non-damaging fire. It was actually quite beautiful in a strange way and Arty clapped his pudgy hands with glee when the Dragon breathed it's fire on then end of the boys nose.

At five o'clock that evening, once she had shrunk down all of the gifts and stowed them away in her bag, Arty was passed around the whole family for his final birthday wishes and hugs. She received one from each of them, too and then plucked Arty from the arms of his grandpa and headed for the floo and home.


	8. Chapter 8

**21 July 2002**

Hermione was already at the Burrow, having spent a blissful night off from her mothering duties since Arty had spend the night with Ginny and Harry, when her little boy appeared with his auntie in the floo and sprinted straight for her, jumping onto her lap and throwing his arms around her neck.

"Hello my little love!" Hermione laughed, squeezing him tightly, "did you have a super fun time at auntie Ginny and uncle Harry's?"

"Yesh," the boy said, not quite making his letter sounds properly yet, "Mished you mama."

"Aw, I missed you too!" She smiled, hugging him once more and setting him onto the floor, "Victoire is in the garden annoying the gnomes if you want to go and play?"

He nodded and ran outside grinning. Hermione got up from her seat and watched from the window to make sure they were playing safely, relieved when Bill appeared around the side of the house and called his hello to the little boy, who waved back but was clearly distracted by his gnome hunting. Turning back to Ginny, who she knew was desperate for a baby of her own with Harry, she smiled.

"How was he?" She asked and Ginny nodded with a smile.

"He needed four stories before he fell asleep, but that isn't a big deal," Harry informed, "thanks for letting us have him last night, I know it must have been tough, being away from him for the first time."

"It wasn't as bad as I thought," she shrugged and grinned when Ginny rose her eyebrow in surprise, "it would have been worse if I'd left him with George, but with you guys I know he's well looked after."

"George is great with little Fred, though," Ginny said, referring to his and Angelina's newborn son.

"Yeah, but all Fred does is cry and eat and poop." Harry laughed, "and he stays in one place when you put him down!"

"Precisely," Hermione grinned, "I'll admit it was nice to not have to worry for the night."

Just as she said this, the floo roared and a tired Angelina stepped out holding three week old Fred in her arms. Hermione, whom Angelina and George had asked to be godmother, squealed and held her arms out for the little boy and Angelina grinned as she passed him over. He really was gorgeous, with Angelina's dark skin and George's bright blue eyes, he was going to be a proper heartbreaker as he grew up. Just holding him left Hermione feeling the desire to hold another newborn of her own, but she quashed that feeling very quickly as she recalled the pain of childbirth.

"How are you guys?" She asked Angelina, who looked very tired.

"I'm exhausted!" Angelina admitted, "he sleeps two hours at a time and every time he's awake it's for about an hour."

"Ouch." Hermione winced, remembering the days that Arty had been the same, "it passes fairly quickly, it that's any consolation… I think Arty was just over a month old when he suddenly jumped to four hours at a time."

"I hope so," grumbled George, "I'm so tired I accidentally drank a love potion instead of my coffee at the shop this morning. I spent five minutes making for eyes at Lee before he realised there might be something slightly wrong with the situation."

Hermione laughed so hard she had to pass Fred on to his auntie Ginny for fear that she might drop him. Just the image of a loved up George mooning over the dreadlocked Lee was hilarious enough, but the disgust on George's face as he described the scene was priceless.

"How's the birthday boy?" Angelina asked, grinning, as Hermione calmed down.

"He is currently gnome hunting with Victoire," she chuckled, pointing out the window, "he seems happy enough after his first night away from home."

"How did you manage?" Angelina asked, gazing at her little boy, "I can't imagine being away from him."

"That's what I thought, but it was very relaxing. Not having to worry about him for once was nice." She smiled.

As more and more people started to trickle into the Burrow, Arty put on his entertainers hat and was soon showing off with his presents from his aunties and uncles. He was especially pleased with the full sized set of quidditch balls from Ron and Harry, who it seemed had set their theme early in his life. It was a child friendly set, which could be charmed so that the bludgers were squishy and the snitch flew low to the ground at quarter speed. Hermione laughed as he immediately dragged her two male best friends off to the makeshift quidditch pitch at the bottom, made all the more funny by the fact that with them being so tall and him being so small, they had to stoop as he held both of their hands.

"He really is an amazing kid," Neville said as he appeared next to her at the window, "you've done an incredible job, considering… well…"

"I'm not really doing it alone, as I'm sure you were going to say," she smiled kindly, bumping her shoulder against his, "look at this lot. He's surrounded by love and family."

"Don't you wish his dad could see him grow up?" Neville asked, frowning and she shrugged sadly.

"Of course I do," she murumered, "if he showed up today and told me he wanted to get to know his son I wouldn't hesitate for a second."

"But?" He pushed and she sighed, turning to watch as Arty flew between his two uncles.

"But I wrote to him before I even knew Arty was going to be a boy, and I haven't heard from him at all in that time." She said, shrugging, "if he wanted anything to do with us he would be here, right? I mean what would you do if… oh I don't know… Luna wrote to you one day and said she was having your baby? Hypothetically speaking, if course."

"I wouldn't ignore it, that's for sure," he shrugged, "I can't imagine knowing there's a kid out there without a father, just because I was too selfish to care."

"Exactly." She nodded, smiling tightly.

"Are you ever going to tell us who his dad is? Or him?" He asked, moving to stand opposite her, his bottom perched on the edge of the table and she shrugged.

"As for telling anyone else, that's mine and his dad's secret." She said, "but if Arty asks, I'll never lie to him. I'll tell him that his dad was never the kind of man who wanted to settle down and was dedicated to his work. There isn't a lie in that sentence."


	9. Chapter 9

**July 21st 2003**

Hermione cradled the barely month old James Potter in her arms as her now three year old son stood in front of her talking at 100 miles a minute about how amazing Victoire was at catching the gnomes. She was grinning and nodding, but if you ever asked her to repeat any of what he was saying, she would shrug and tell you that she hadn't heard a word he was saying.

"…and den she gave me da gnome, 'cause she's really bad at throwing, and I span and span and span," he actually did spin and spin and spin as he said this, "and I let go and it went reeeeeeally far away and you should have seen it mummy it was so cool!!"

And with that the little boy ran out of the back door into the garden of the Burrow, not giving Hermione even half a chance to get a word in edgeways. She turned back to Harry and Ginny who were red in the face and she frowned.

"That," Harry chuckled, pointing out of the window to where they could see Arty running around the garden with Victoire, George, Bill and a toddling Fred, "is exactly what you used to sound like when you got excited about a homework assignment."

"Oh come on," Hermione laughed, rolling her eyes, "I wasn't that bad!"

"Hermione," Ron responded from the couch opposite her, "You were grinning and nodding, but inside your head you were thinking 'what on earth is he actually saying', right?"

"Exactly!" Harry exclaimed when Hermione didn't reply but opened her mouth a few times, incapable of denying it, "he is so obviously your son."

"Oh, well thank you for that." Hermione laughed, "if you hadn't of told me, I would never have known."

Harry rolled his eyes as she chuckled and handed James to him, who was every inch his daddies double, and went into the garden to check on her little boy. She watched proudly as he helped Victoire up when she fell down and helped her over to Bill, who healed her scraped knee before both children ran off together to find more gnomes. Briefly she thought how much of a good job it was that the gnomes always came back, or these two would be incredibly bored whenever they were here. Chuckling, she moved to stand beside George and Bill, laughing as she watched the gnomes fly over the garden hedge.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Once Arty had received his gifts and eaten his cake, Hermione took him home to have a quick bath and a bedtime story as it was already long past his bedtime. As she read to him, he seemed to be very distracted and his face was contorted into a frown. When the parts of the book which usually made him scream with laughter came and went with no reaction, she closed the book and lay down next to him on her side, concerned.

"Are you upset about something, my little love?" She asked and a pang of worry when he very minutely nodded his head, "can you tell me what's made you sad?"

"Well…" the little boy said in a quiet, wobbly voice that broke her heart, "I noticed somefing today at da Burrow."

"What was that, sweetheart?" Oh god, she knew what was coming. It physically hurt to know he was being caused pain, more so if he said what she thought he would.

"Dey all have daddies, and I... Don't." Yup, he said it and Hermione sighed deeply, hating Charlie for the first time in her life.

"Not all families have a mummy and a daddy sweetheart," she told him gently as she stroked his hair, fighting to keep her voice even, "some families have one of them, some families might have two mummies or two daddies. Some don't even have a mummy or daddy, but they have grandma's and grandpa's."

"But where is my daddy?" He asked, and she almost cried herself as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Your daddy lives very far away, in Romania," she said and his eyes lit up with recognition and she smiled slightly, "yes, where the Dragon reserve is. Do you want to know something really special about daddy?"

"Pwease." He said, wide eyed and Hermione snorted as she thought how happy this information.

"Your daddy is a dragon keeper!" She excitedly whispered and heard Arty gasp.

"He is? Really?" Hermione nodded, "wow, wicked!"

"But the dragons needed daddy," she started, cursing Charlie to the pits of hell for making her have to lie to a three year old, "and your daddy knew you had me so you would be fine. But without your daddy, the dragons would be all alone."

"Oh! But then da dragons would be sad!" He said, truly believing the rubbish coming from her mouth and it killed her inside, "so daddy is wif da dragons?"

"Yes, sweetheart." She whispered, kissing him on the forehead.

"Dats ok," he nodded, snuggling down into his pillow and closing his eyes, "da dragons have my daddy and I have my mummy. I love you mummy."

"I love you too, darling." She croaked, barely managing to get out of the room before she fell to her knees and sobs shook her body. She needed support, from someone who knew. She needed Ginny, so she sent her patronus.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Ginny stumbled through the floo and found Hermione collapsed on the floor halfway between Arty's room and the living room, sobbing her heart out. Her patronus had been talking utter gibberish and Ginny had handed James to Harry immediately and rushed straight over, knowing that something was dreadfully wrong.

"Hermione?" She asked as she tentatively reached out, putting her hands on her arms, falling onto her bottom when Hermione's arms came around her neck and she launched herself into Ginny's arms, her sobbing doubled in severity. "Hermione? What's going on? Is Arty ok?"

"…as-asked ab-bout ch-ch-charlie!" Hermione wailed and Ginny tightened her arms around her friend, having been dreading this day for months, "an-and I li-li-lied to hi-him and I h-ha-ate tha-at ba-bast-tard for m-m-maki-ing me ha-ave t-to!"

"Oh Hermione," Ginny sighed, using all her energy to stand up and drag her friend with her before moving into the living room and sitting her down on the couch, shoving a tissue into her hand as she sat next to her, "I'm so, so sorry you've had to do this."

"I-its not as if I ha-had to lie," Hermione sniffled, calming now that Ginny was here, "but h-how do y-you explain… to a three y-year old that d-daddy didn't wa-want him?"

"You don't, love," Ginny sighed, rubbing her back, "I think that's a conversation for when Arty is older. I think you made the right decision. What did you tell him."

"That the dragons needed d-daddy," Hermione snorted bitterly, "That daddy knew he would be fine with me, but the dragons would be all alone if daddy left them."

Hermione stood up and began to pace, her devastation quickly becoming replaced by building rage. At no point in the last three years had she ever been angry with Charlie for his decision, but having to lie to her son… She truly hated him for making that necessary.

"And we all know how much he loves dragons," Ginny sighed, "what did he say?"

"That he didn't want the dragons to be sad," she sighed, slumping back down onto the sofa, her rage dwindling in the face of exhaustion, "That it was ok that the dragons have daddy, because he has mummy."

"Hermione," Ginny said softly, taking Hermione's hands in hers, "Arty worships the ground you walk on, and you have never, not once done wrong by him. Do not beat yourself up over this, it's not your fault, ok?"

"Ok," Hermione muttered, "thank you for coming, Gin. I'm going to go to bed now and I'm sure you've got a very confused Harry at home."

"You can say that again," she snorted, "I basically threw James at him and ran away!"

"Oh dear," Hermione chuckled, "goodnight Ginny."


	10. Chapter 10

**July 21st 2004**

Yet again, Hermione stood in the Burrow holding yet another baby. This time, she was busy cooing over Bill and Fleur's second child, Dominique. A truly gorgeous little girl with a head full of fine white blonde hair. Internally, she was furious at Fleur's ability to instantly fit back into her size 10s post pregnancy, where Hermione was still a dress size bigger than she had been before Arty. She probably always would be, as she couldn't seem to shift it.

Arty and Victoire were, as always, in the garden harassing the gnomes, who Hermione was sure secretly enjoyed playing with the children as they seemed to come out of their gnome holes extra quickly whenever they saw the children coming. From where she stood in the kitchen she could see the gnomes flying over the hedge and trotting back to the garden for the next round of chasing. It was adorable, in a very weird kind of way. She handed the baby back to her impossibly thin mother and wandered into the living room where she found Ron and Neville focussed on a game of wizards chess and Harry spectating.

"Harry, no offence mate, but your advice is bloody awful." She heard Neville grumble, and snorted, turning their attention to her.

"Where's the gnome monster?" Harry grinned and Hermione chuckled.

"Where do you think?" She asked, laughing, "I'm sure the gnomes indulge their little game every time they're here."

"Possibly," Ron shrugged as he moved one of his pawns, "Mum said they were the same when we were kids."

She settled on the sofa and watched them playing for a while before Arty came in and cuddled up next to her, explaining there were no gnomes left. She nodded, and proceeded to explain wizards chess to him, which he had never seen before and chuckled when he told her he didn't like it because the little people got hurt. She heard Ron snort and he poked his head around Harry to look at his nephew.

"Your mum used to say it was barbaric, mate." Ron grinned before turning back to the game and Arty turned to sit cross legged on the couch, facing her.

"What does bar… bur…"

"Barbaric?" She offered and he nodded, she smiled and smoothed his hair down, "it means that something is very horrible."

"Like my daddy?" He asked and Hermione gawped as she heard gasps from the three men, who all abandoned their chess game and came to sit with Hermione and Arty.

"Where did you hear that, honey?" She asked, frowning deeply.

"Am I in trouble?" He asked sheepishly, looking around at Harry, Ron and Neville, she watched as Harry shook his head and Ron and Neville smiled at him.

"Not at all, my little love," she reassured, pressing a kiss to his forehead, "I just want to know where you heard that your daddy was horrible."

"I heard grandma and grandpa talking about it when you were at work," he told her and she sighed, "they said daddy was horrible for leaving us."

"Guys, can you look after him for a minute?" Hermione asked, standing when Neville nodded for all three of them and she heard him offer to show him how to play chess as she left the room.

She stopped to take a deep breath when she had left the room, knowing that it wouldn't help anything to get angry at Molly or Arthur. It wasn't their fault, after all, that Arty had overheard them speaking the truth. Thinking through how she wanted to say what she needed to, she stepped into the kitchen where the Weasley parents were sharing a cup of tea. They turned to her and smiled as she entered.

"Hello, love." Arthur greeted, "do you want some tea?"

"No thanks," Hermione said, smiling sadly as she took the chair next to them, "I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Of course, dear," Molly smiled kindly, patting her hand, "You know you can ask us anything."

"Well, can you remember ever talking about Arty's father, when he's been here with you?" She asked, smiling sheepishly and saw them look at each other confused, "Maybe when he was out of the room?"

"It's possible," Arthur admitted and Molly nodded with a frown on her face, "why do you ask?"

"Well Arty just asked me what barbaric meant, and when I told him it meant something was really horrible, he asked if I meant like his daddy…" she sighed and Arthur gasped, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck

"Oh dear," he sighed, shaking his head, "he overheard us, didn't he?"

"I'm afraid so," she nodded and looked between them, "could you not talk about it, when he's in the house? I don't want him to think that way, that's all."

"Oh, dear, we are so terribly sorry!" Molly exclaimed, "You know we would never want him to think that way!"

"We will keep our opinions under wraps while little ears are around, ok love?" Arthur asked and she nodded, smiling, "sometimes we forget he is getting older and hearing more."

"Tell me about it," she snorted, "I stubbed my toe and swore the other day, and he was repeating it for over three hours."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

After that minor incident, the rest of the day at the Burrow was rather lovely. She enjoyed the warmth of the afternoon, spending it outside watching Arty play quidditch with Victoire and the boys. Ginny sat with her and they discussed what had happened earlier and she was surprised when the now Potter turned to her and suggested it was maybe a good idea to give Charlie one last chance.

"I'm not doing that, Gin." Hermione vehemently refused, "He's had four years with the knowledge that he has a child, I owe him nothing."

"And if Arty keeps asking questions? Or overhearing conversations that aren't meant for him?" Ginny asked, her eyebrow raised.

"I'll tell him the truth," Hermione shrugged defiantly, "Charlie made his choice, Gin."

"Four years is a long time, maybe he's changed his mind?" Ginny offered and Hermione snorted.

"So where is he?" She chuckled ruefully, "I don't see him here, with his son, on his birthday. Arty has his family, and Charlie chose not to be a part of it."

"Alright, alright," Ginny said, holding her hands up in defeat, "I understand, you know?"

"I'll protect Arty for as long as I can, I just don't want him to get hurt, that's all." Hermione defended and Ginny nodded.

"I'd do the same, if I were in your position." The redhead agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

**July 21st 2005**

It was official, Hermione was old. She had no idea where the last five years of her life had disappeared to but somehow she had become 26 and managed to raise a five year old in what felt like the blink of an eye. It was extremely disconcerting. On the plus side, there were no newborn babies this year to remind her just how much her little boy had grown.

This was also the first year that he had opted for an activity that wasn't chasing gnomes. He had been having lessons in chess from Neville over the past year and had actually become quite good, considering his limited years. He still hated wizards chess, though, which gave no end of material for Ron and Harry with which to mock her.

She smiled at Ginny and Angelina who came to sit down on the sofa with her, where she was watching the game between her son and now Hogwarts professor. Turning her attention to the two girls she found them both staring at her.

"What?" She asked, frowning at them.

"That boy," Angelina whispered as she pointed at Arty, "has got Weasley eyes."

Hermione eyes widened in horror as she turned to Ginny who shook her head, letting Hermione know that Angelina had figured something out without her help. She sighed and turned to Angelina, giving the smallest nod she could and the dark skinned woman gasped before gesturing to the stairs and Hermione rolled her eyes but nodded.

Once they had reached Ginny's old bedroom, Angelina locked and silenced the room before turning to Hermione and raising her eyebrow.

"He's not George's?" She asked suddenly and Hermione snorted.

"Oh god, no!" She exclaimed, "uh… no offense?"

"None taken," Angelina grinned, sitting next to her on the bed, "now one of you needs to start talking."

Hermione glanced at Ginny who shrugged and shook her head. She sighed as she realised that she would have to tell Angelina the truth and dropped her head into her hands, groaning before she looked up and frowned at her friend and may as well be sister in law.

"You tell no-one what I tell you. Not George, not anyone, ok?" She said and Angelina frowned but nodded. Hermione sighed again, closing her eyes before she spoke. "Arty's father is Charlie."

"Charlie?" Angelina clarified, "Charlie Weasley?"

"No, Charlie bloody Chaplin," Hermione snapped, standing from the bed and starting to pace, "sorry, Angelina, yes Charlie Weasley."

"So where the hell is he?" She asked in shock and Ginny thankfully answered for her.

"Hermione wrote him when she found out she was pregnant," she explained, "but she hasn't heard from him since. He made the decision not to be a part of Arty's life."

"But…" Angelina frowned, "he's a Weasley!"

"Yes, thank you, we are aware." Hermione muttered and Angelina snorted.

"No, I mean, I've never met him but aren't all Weasleys insanely loyal?" She asked and Ginny shrugged.

"There are exceptions," she sighed, "Look at Percy, he was hardly loyal when he abandoned us to get a leg up in the ministry."

"And Charlie has always been all about his dragons," Hermione shrugged, "he never wanted a family of his own, so I'm not surprised he hasn't been around for Arty."

"That's bloody awful!" Angelina snapped, "so we're you two together or…?"

"It was the night of Ginny's wedding to Harry," Hermione sighed, "Ron had just broken up with me when I thought he was going to propose and Charlie… he cheered me up."

"Yeah, knocked you up too!" Angelina frowned, turning to Ginny, "and you knew? All this time? Why haven't you tried to make him see sense?"

"Hermione made me promise not to." Ginny shrugged and both women turned to Hermione.

"I'd only want him to be a part of Arty's life if he truly wanted to be, not because he was forced into it by his little sister." She shrugged and Angelina nodded.

"That makes sense," she agreed, "still, he's a bloody idiot. Has Arty ever asked about him?"

"Of course he has," Hermione sighed, "as far as he's concerned, the dragons needed daddy and he's ok with that. For now at least."

So far, Angelina was taking this much better than Hermione had expected, and she had to admit that having someone else to talk about this with was a relief. Not that Ginny hadn't been utterly fantastic to her throughout the years, but it's always good to get another opinion. She couldn't help but wonder, though, and her thoughts quickly became paranoid and panicked. If Angelina had noticed the Weasley eyes in the face of her son, had anyone else?

"Do you think anyone else knows?" She asked, biting her lip in her anxiety.

"I doubt it," Ginny snorted, "they're not exactly known for their subtlety, they would have asked you long ago I'd they suspected anything."

Hermione nodded and continued to pace. This is why she had been so thankful that Arty had come out with her brown hair, as it had meant avoiding this conversation for 5 years. At least it was Angelina, who could be easily trusted not to mention this to anyone else.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

As the party wound down a little later, Hermione was curled up on the armchair with her tired son on her lap, telling her all about his latest game of gnome hunting, which he had eventually joined Victoire for at some point while she had been upstairs with Ginny and Angelina.

"One bit my finger," he told her tiredly, holding up his finger in front of her face and giggling when she snapped her teeth at it, "But uncle Bill fixed it for me."

"That was nice of him," Hermione yawned, "did you say thank you?"

"Of course, mummy," he yawned himself, "it's polite to say thank you."

"It is indeed," came the voice of Bill, coming into the living room and ruffling Arty's hair as he walked past on his way to the sofa, "have you had a good birthday, buddy?"

"Mmhmm," Arty hummed tiredly before turning to Bill, "uncle Bill? Why are you my uncle? In school we were taught that uncles and aunties are your mummy or daddy's brothers or sisters, but mummy doesn't have any and I don't know who my dad is, so how are you my uncle?"

"I think your daddy probably has lots of brothers," Bill said, raising an eyebrow at Hermione whose jaw dropped as she realised one thing: be knew! "But I'm your uncle because your mummy is very close to our family and feels like a sister, does that make sense?"

"Yes uncle Bill." Arty nodded and Hermione tried to clear her panicked expression but couldn't. Bill must have sensed this, because he spoke.

"Go and tell grandma that I said you could have another slice of cake for being such a good boy, ok?"

Arty nodded excitedly and jumped off his mum's lap, without looking back, and ran into the kitchen where she could hear him talking to Molly. She watched as Bill crouched down in front of her and smiled as he took her hand.

"He told me you slept together at the wedding," he explained, "I guessed from the dates as soon as you told us you were expecting."

"Why have you never said anything?" She whispered and he shrugged.

"It wasn't my place," he admitted, "don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you, Bill."


	12. Chapter 12

**September 17th 2005 PT1**

Hermione was at the Burrow for dinner with the whole family and the discussion was loud and boisterous over the beef roast that Molly had, as usual, cooked to perfection. Hermione grinned as she heard Arty and Victoire arguing over the best technique for throwing gnomes at the other end of the table and rolled her eyes when Ron muttered something about her son being a know-it-all.

"Without this know-it-all, you would have died in your first year," she snorted, leaning forward so she could see him around George and Angelina, "just remember that, yeah?"

"Three words, Hermione," he grinned back, "there's no wood."

"That was one time!" She laughed loudly, "I reverted back to muggle thinking while I was panicking! Anyway, you would have been strangled by devil's snare without me so don't be such an arse."

She sat back and listened as Harry and Ron told the story of the trapdoor and what was underneath it to the table at large. Most had heard this story before, but Arty in particular was in awe of the things his mum and her friends for up to when they were just 11. Just as they got to the part about the giant chess set, they heard the floo roar and everyone frowned as they looked at each other.

"I wonder who that could be?" Molly asked, turning to Arthur who shrugged.

"Could it be Neville?" Arty asked excitedly, jumping from his chair and running towards the living room, making Hermione follow after him to make sure it wasn't someone that might hurt him. Just as she reached the end of the table, she heard her son speak.

"Who are you?"

"Arty?" She frowned as she turned the corner, "who are you ta-"

Hermione felt all of the blood leave her head and pool into her stomach as she took in the sight of Charlie Weasley stood about one foot away from the child he has denied. Her stomach was in knots and her eyes felt impossibly wide as she stared at him. He smirked at her and winked before speaking.

"Nice to see you again, Hermione," he grinned, "and who is this young man?"

"No!" Hermione suddenly screamed, shaking her head frantically and lunging for her son, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him into the floo, disappearing in green flames, leaving a hugely confused Charlie behind

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Ginny had left the table very quickly as she heard Hermione's shout, entering the living room just in time to see her best friend disappear before she turned to glare at her brother.

"What the hell did you do?!" She hissed, grabbing his wrist and pulling him as far away from the dining table as possible.

"What are you on about?" Charlie asked as he ground at her and she sighed.

"You know, I respected your decision, understood it for the most part but I never, not in a million years, would have expected you to deny it to that poor boys face!" She hissed and Charlie shook his head, his frown deepening, Ginny flicked her wand and cast the muffliato around them, desperately wanting to scream at him

"Ginny, calm down and tell me what you're talking about?" He asked, looking extremely concerned.

"Your son!" She shrieked, and Charlie gaped for a few seconds before grabbing her shoulders.

"Ginny," he said very seriously, "I do not have a son."

"You bastard! I know you want nothing to do with him but for you to claim me doesn't exist? That's heartless!" Ginny roared, furious at him.

"No Ginny, you don't understand, I really don't have a son!" Charlie tried to explain but Ginny jabbed a finger in his chest.

"How can you claim to not have a son when you just looked his mother in the eye and asked who he was?" She growled, "she has been to hell and back in order to protect your arse, keeping that amazing boy from finding out the truth, that his dad was too spineless to own up to his mistakes and take responsibility for the life he created."

"Ginny... What..."

"Hermione you fucking idiot," came Bill's voice as he broke in through the spell, "That boy, the one you didn't know? That's her son. That's YOUR son."

Ginny watched as all the colour drain from Charlie's face and he stumbled for the nearest chair, falling roughly into it and gripping his own hair, pulling roughly. He lifted his head and stared with wide watery eyes at his brother.

"I… We, that boy…" he whimpered pitifully, gulping, "Bill, please tell me you're joking?"

"I wish I could," Bill muttered sadly, shaking his head, "she wrote you when she found out she was pregnant, you already knew about the baby. Stop acting so shocked."

"Wait, how do you know all this?" Ginny asked, turning to frown at Bill who shrugged.

"I found the duplicate when I was at Grimmauld Place." He sighed and she gasped, nodding.

"Bill, please, tell me this is a sick joke?" Charlie begged, "why would she keep me from my child?"

"Are you thick?" Ginny scoffed, "we just told you. She wrote you. She told you. And you never replied!"

"What letter?!" Charlie suddenly shouted, "will you please just talk sense for five fucking minutes and explain to me what the hell is going on!"

Ginny stared at her brother, pale and shaking, and she had a hard time believing that he was acting. He looked physically ill, sweating and shaking. Turning her head to Bill she shook her head, hoping he understood and when his eyes widened, she took it to mean he had. She watched as he crossed the room and crouched down in front of him before he began to talk calmly and slowly.

"Charlie, did you ever get a letter from Hermione telling you she was carrying your child?" He asked and Charlie's eyes widened as he shook his head, releasing tears from his eyes.

"Shit." Bill growled, sighing before looking back up at his brother who was almost hyperventilating, "Charlie, you need to calm down. You need to listen to me ok?"

"Ok." Charlie gasped, nodding and taking deep controlled breaths until he was calmer.

"Charlie, that boy who just left with Hermione was your son. He was conceived on the night of Gin's wedding, born on July 21st 2000. He's 5 years old."

"I have a son?" Charlie whimpered, his body wracking with sobs when Bill nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

**September 17th 2005 PT2**

Bill had pulled Charlie into a hug and held him as his body shook with the agony of having a son that he had never known. He cried for what felt like hours before pulling away and turning to his sister.

"She really did write to you, Charlie," she said sadly, shaking her head, "when you didn't write back she assumed what she already thought to be true, that you loved your dragons and didn't want to give them up, even for a child."

"But I would!" He cried, "if I'd have known…"

"Right now," Bill said gravely, "all that matters is the fact that you didn't know what Hermione thought you did, and she needs to know that. Gin?"

"Already on it!" She called as she stepped into the floo and disappeared.

"Where were you at the turn of the century, Char?" Bill asked and Charlie frowned, thinking.

"Uh… field expedition in… Japan? I wasn't on the reserve. All our mail goes directly there." Charlie muttered and Bill nodded.

"Ok…. How long were you in Japan?" He asked importantly and Charlie thought again before answering.

"Two weeks, I think? We came back about a week into the new year?" Charlie supplied before his eyes widened, "Bill, when did Hermione send this letter?"

"Two days before new years eve, 1999, why?" Bill asked, frowning when he heard Charlie groan brokenly.

"I wasn't there!" Charlie gasped, "after a week all unopened mail is sent back to where it's sent from! And I wasn't there! Oh fuck…"

"You really had no idea about him?" He asked and Charlie shook his head, gulping.

"What's my son's name, Bill?" Charlie whimpered and Bill smiled gently at him

"She named him after dad, mate. Your son's name is Arthur."

For the second time that night, Charlie's body was wracked with sobs as his face fell into his hands.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Ginny walked out of the floo in Hermione's flat to find it completely silent and dark. She frowned as she flicked her wand and threw a ball of light to the ceiling, showing her to room. She gasped when she found a tear stained and exhausted Hermione asleep on the sofa. Deciding to deal with that in a minute, she crossed the flat and opened the door to Arty's room, finding him sniffling to himself in bed.

"Hey darling," She smiled sadly, gathering him into her arms, "it's ok."

"Auntie Ginny? Who was that man?" He asked, sniffling and she gulped around the lump on her throat as she stroked his hair.

"You'll meet that man properly very soon, ok? But for now I need you to be a very good boy and go to sleep for me, can you do that?" She asked and Arty nodded, laying down and snuggling into his covers

"Is mummy ok?" He asked quietly, "She was crying when we got home and she didn't read me a story. Is she upset because of me?"

"No love," Ginny sighed, "your mummy… she's just a bit scared right now, but we can make her feel better by being the big brave boy we both know you can be, ok?"

"Ok," he nodded determinedly, "Auntie Ginny? Can you read me a story?"

"Of course I can, love."

Ten minutes later and not even halfway through his story, Arty was fast asleep and snoring peacefully. Ginny had tucked him in and given him an extra strong kiss goodnight before coming out of his room and casting a one way silencing charm on his door so that they would hear him coming but he absolutely wouldn't hear whatever was about to happen.

"Hermione," she hissed as she shook her friend roughly, who glared at her and sat up, "don't talk, just listen, got it? I mean it or I will silence you."

"Fine." She spat and Ginny sighed.

"Charlie never got your letter," she said urgently, "he had no idea until tonight that he had a child."

"Oh is that the bullshit he's feeding you?" Hermione snorted and Ginny flicked her wand, silencing her friend.

"I'm sorry, but I did warn you," she snapped as Hermione sent a death glare at the red head, "He is telling the truth, Hermione. He almost threw up when he found out and he cried when the truth sank in. I am telling you right now that he had no idea about Arty."

Hermione gasped silently at her, smacking her hand over her mouth in shock. Ginny lifted the silencing charm and Hermione cleared her throat.

"How is that possible?" She whispered, frowning deeply and Ginny shrugged.

"I don't know, Hermione, you'll have to ask him. Will you talk to him? Please?"

There were not many time in her life that Hermione had been rendered baffled by information handed to her, but now was one of this times. Could Charlie really have not known about Arty for all this time? Had he been living without the knowledge that they had a son? It would explain why she had never heard back from him, at the very least. Figuring that her son deserved to know the truth, regardless of how unbelievable it might seem, she nodded.

"I'm not saying I believe him," she told a grinning Ginny, "but I owe it to Arty to hear what he has to say. I don't want him meeting Arty until I'm sure he's going to stick around, we need to meet on neutral ground and it will be tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok," Ginny breathed, "I'm going to go and give him your terms, I suggest Grimmauld Place? Me and James can come here to look after Arty while you're there if you want. 11o'clock?"

"Gin? Why aren't your family beating down my door? Surely they heard?" Hermione asked as she nodded.

"Uh, well…" Ginny muttered, her face going bright red, "I might had confunded them just a little. See you tomorrow!"

Hermione burst out laughing and collapsed back onto the sofa as Ginny left via the floo and the laughter faded, morphing into a confused frown. None of this seemed real, these things just didn't happen in real life. She wondered briefly how Charlie had reacted to finding out he had a son, if he was to be believed, for the first time. Was he happy? Was he disappointed? She supposed she would find out tomorrow.

She slowly got up from the sofa and crossed to Arty's room, slowly pushing open the door and wincing when it creaked and she saw her son shift in bed.

"Mummy?" Came a small, tired voice and Hermione smiled as she walked over to his bed, sitting down on the side.

"Hello my little love," she said, stroking his hair, "Mummy didn't mean to wake you."

"Are you still upset mummy?" Arty asked and she nodded.

"A little," she smiled softly, "but I'm definitely not upset with you. Mummy will be ok, promise. I love you, you know?"

"I love you too mummy." Arty said as he laid his closed his eyes again.

Hermione pressed a kiss to his temple and quietly left his room, shutting the door behind her. Her mind was filled with anxiety over what was to come tomorrow as she got ready for bed, but despite it all she fell asleep quickly, exhausted by the emotions of the day.


	14. Chapter 14

**September 18th 2005 PT1**

Hermione was pacing in her living room while Arty was sitting at her dining table, surrounded by crayons and crumpled paper when Ginny stepped out of the floo and put James down, who quickly toddled over to join Arty. Hermione smiled when her son stopped colouring immediately to help his cousin onto a chair and gave him some of his paper and crayons. She had done well with him, she knew, and had managed to raise a wonderful, caring little boy.

"How are you feeling?" Ginny asked once Hermione had turned back to her and her friend shrugged.

"I don't even know," she frowned, "nervous, scared, anxious, excited, the list is endless."

"It's going to be ok, you know that, don't you?" Ginny asked and she shrugged, "Charlie was full of questions about him last night, he really wants to be in his life."

"But what about when he goes back to Romania?" Hermione asked, noticing that Ginny smiled amusedly at her question.

"You need to talk to him about that, but it's not going to be a problem," Ginny smiled, "Right, it's almost 11. Go to Grimmauld and wait in the kitchen, I told Charlie to come a few minutes after 11."

"Ok," Hermione said, taking a deep breath, "Arty had dinner i-"

"In the fridge and yoghurt afterwards," Ginny laughed, "it's not like I've never looked after him before Hermione. Now, go!"

Hermione felt Ginny push her in the back towards the floo and glared over her shoulder. She called out her goodbye to Arty, who shouted back that he loved her and smiled as she stepped into the floo. It was going to be a long and emotional afternoon.

She stepped out of the floo at Grimmauld and found the house empty and quiet, quite the alien sound in the large house. She held her hand in front of her to check her level of nerves and found that she was shaking almost violently, so she clenched her fists and folded her arms as she walked through to the basement kitchen. She sat down in the chair closest to the door, allowing her a view of the hallway and jiggled her knee to try and focus her nerves into some kind of movement. It was ten minutes later when the floo roared and Hermione's whipped around to look into the hallway, seeing a nervous Charlie appear, freezing in place when he saw her looking at him.

She watched as his hands came up and dragged roughly down his face before he started to move forward and as he pulled out the chair next to her, she pulled the duplicate letter from her pocket and put it in front of him with shaky hands. He picked it up, his own hands shaking equally and his hand covered his mouth as he read, before turning to her with wet eyes.

"Hermione…" he croaked before clearing his throat, "I honestly… I didn't know."

She watched as he spoke, trying to find even the tiniest hint of dishonesty, but all she saw was hurt and guilt. His eyes were bloodshot and the bags under his eyes told her that he hadn't slept very well, if at all, the night before. He looked broken, and Hermione found herself slumping into the chair, a heavy weight settled over her chest, her own guilt weighing her down.

"When I never heard from you," Charlie said, leaning forward on the table, "I thought that after we had sex you didn't want to talk to me, I honestly never thought..."

"Charlie, what happened?" She asked with a frown, "why didn't you get the letter?"

"I wasn't even in Romania when it got there!" He told her, slamming his palm on the table top in anger, making Hermione jump, "sorry. I was in Japan, on a field expedition and I was gone for two weeks."

"You didn't get it when it got back?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Any letters that come to the reserve and aren't opened within a week are sent back to where they came from," he informed her and Hermione's eyes widened, "where did you send it from?"

"I sent it from here," Hermione muttered, before lifting her head and raising her voice, "KREACHER!"

There was a loud pop and the now extremely elderly elf appeared at the side of the table, bowing before he stood as tall as he could. Hermione picked up the letter and held it in front of her, glaring at the creature.

"Kreature, just after new year 2000, did a letter identical to this arrive at Grimmauld Place?" She asked, her voice wobbling slightly.

"Yes Miss Hermione, on January 4th. Kreature put it with all the other returned mails in the box when it comes back unopened." He nodded, bowing again.

Hermione felt all the air leave her body and she turned with wide eyes to Charlie, who himself was pale and shocked. She gasped in a breath and it caught in her throat as she let loose a harsh, loud sob and covered her face with her hands, realising that her son had been without his dad because she had only sent one letter. Just one more letter, further in her pregnancy or when he was born… Things might have been so much different. She uncovered her face and turned her anger and confusion directly on the elf.

"Kreature, you bloody…. Urgh! That letter was incredibly important! Did you not think to let me know it had come back unopened?!" She raged and the elf took a shaky step backwards in shock.

"Thank you, Kreature." Charlie muttered, shaking his head and reaching out to put a hand on Hermione's arm as she broke down again, "Hermione, look at me, please…"

"I'm so sorry!" She wailed, wiping her face and dropping her hands, "I should have sent another letter, but I honestly thought…"

"I would have been here, Hermione, I wouldnt have let you do this alone," Charlie said heavily, "I wouldn't have left my son without a father."

Hermione nodded as she looked into his eyes and his shoulders drooped. This entire situation could have been avoided if both of them had communicated more or even just a little better. She felt horribly guilty for all of the bad feelings she had felt towards him when he had been entirely clueless all along. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Hermione took a deep breath.

"I wasn't alone," she sighed, "the Weasleys are his family, regardless of his surname."

"They don't know he's mine?" He asked and she shrugged guiltily.

"I didn't want to put any pressure on you or damage your relationship with your mum," she muttered, "they're going to be so angry with me…"

"What's he like? Arthur?" He asked and she smiled softly as she pictured her boy.

"He's amazing," she shrugged, "he's the most loving child I've ever met, loyal and charming. He's absolutely obsessed with dragons."

"Really?" He grinned and she nodded, "does he know… about me?"

"He has asked before why he didn't have a daddy like the other children," Charlie winced and she nodded sadly, "It tore me up inside when he asked that… I told him that he does have a daddy, but the dragons would be all alone so daddy left him with me because he knew I would take great care of him. He said it was good, because the dragons wouldn't be sad."

"Oh gods," Charlie moaned, sniffing as he scrubbed at his eyes, "I'm so sorry that you had to go through this, Hermione. You have to believe me when I say I would have been here."

"I believe you, Charlie," she nodded, resting her hand on his arm, "but I'm worried."

"About?" He pushed and she sighed, shaking her head.

"What will happen when you go back to Romania? Is there a step mum for him over there?" She asked and he chuckled, "I have so many questions."

"I can answer both of those for you?" He asked and she nodded, "there is no step mum, I haven't had a relationship in… well it's been a long time, and as for your other question, didn't Ginny tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Hermione frowned and Charlie grinned at her, putting his hand on top of hers.

"They're opening a new Dragon reserve in Wales," He smiled and Hermione gasped, "that's why I'm here, I'm overseeing the development."

"And after?" She whispered with wide eyes and Charlie shrugged, grinning.

"I'll be the head keeper," he said, chuckling, "I'm not going back to Romania."

"You mean… you're here to stay?" Hermione asked in shock and he nodded, "Would you… Would you like to meet your son?"

"Oh gods, yes please!"


	15. Chapter 15

**September 18th 2005 PT2**

Hermione had told Charlie to give her 10 minutes to prepare Arty to meet him, and explain in a way that the five year old would understand, before she stepped through the floo and appeared in her own living room. Ginny's eyes were immediately upon her and she smiled, nodding, seeing her friend grin as she felt small arms wrap around her waist. She looked down and found a grinning Arty looking up at her, excited to see her.

"Hello my little love," Hermione said, kneeling down before him to give him a proper cuddle, "Mummy would like to tell you something very important, could we go into your bedroom so mummy can talk to you?"

"Are you still upset, mummy?" He asked sweetly and she smiled.

"No darling," she reassured as she stroked his hair and stood up, lifting him with her and walking towards his room, "I'm scared and nervous, but I'm not upset."

"Why are you scared, mummy?" He asked as she sat down on the bed, putting him down next to her and taking his hands with a deep breath.

"Do you remember, a long time ago that I told you about your daddy?" She asked and he frowned, "That he had to stay with the dragons?"

"Because the dragons would be sad!" Arty said loudly and she chuckled, nodding.

"Yes, well, the dragons are moving to Britain, where we live." She said and he gasped excitedly, bouncing up and down slightly.

"The dragons are coming here?" He exclaimed, "I'll get to see dragons?"

"You will, but that's not all. Do you want to know something else?" She asked and he nodded energetically, "Your daddy is coming, too."

"My daddy?" He asked, his face showing his confusion, "My daddy is coming here?"

Hermione heard the floo roar in the other room, turning towards Arty's open door and Ginny greet her brother. She smiled and looked back at her son, whose eyes were very wide. She stroked a hand down his hair and pulled him into a cuddle.

"Your daddy is here," she whispered as she nodded, "He's with auntie Ginny and James, would you like to meet him?"

"Do you think he will like me, Mummy?" He asked sadly and Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, nodding.

"How could he not?" She asked, snorting, "You are a wonderful, brilliant little boy."

She felt him nod against her shoulder and stood up from the bed, offering her hand to him. Slowly, Arty reached out for it and she pulled him up, smiling down at him. He wiped his face of the tears she didn't even know had fallen and slowly walk with him, leaving his room and going into the living room where Charlie was stood with his back to them. She ushered Arty forward and nodded when he pointed at Charlie, his face confused.

She felt it when he let go of her hand and watched as he hesitantly took tiny steps forward towards his dad, stopping when he was within reaching distance and turning back to Hermione unsurely. Despite the tears that were pooled in her eyes, she smiled and nodded encouragingly, watching as he slowly lifted his hand and tugged on the back of Charlie's jumper. Charlie went incredibly stiff before turning round and looking down at the little boy in front of him, his own eyes wide and filled with tears as he dropped to knees before the child.

"Are you my daddy?" Arty asked, causing Hermione to sob as she felt Ginny's arm come around her shoulder and Charlie nodded, sobbing himself when Arty launched himself into his arms.

It was a heart warming and extremely emotional scene as Hermione covered her mouth and sobbed into Ginny's shoulder, watching her son meet his father for the first time. Charlie was bawling his eyes out as he wrapped his muscled arms around the little boy he didn't know he had, and Hermione heard sniffling coming from her son as Ginny wiped her eyes from next to her. The only person in the room who wasn't sobbing was James, who was looking at them as though they'd lost their minds.

When Arty pulled away from him, Charlie rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his jumper before smiling at the little boy and Hermione crossed over to crouch next to him in front of their son.

"Arty, would you like to show daddy all of your Dragons, love?" She nudged and Arty gasped.

"Daddy!" Hermione heard as Charlie fought a sob, "You're a dragon keeper!"

"I am," Charlie croaked, clearing his throat, "do you like dragons?"

"I love dragons!" Arty yelled excitedly, "What are real dragons like, daddy? I've never seen a real dragon? Are they big?…"

The questions kept coming, not leaving any room for Charlie to answer as Hermione shook her head and laughed at the little boy. Charlie was wide eyed when the boy suddenly pulled on his hand, hastily standing up and allowing himself to be dragged towards his son's room, looking over his shoulder with a stunned expression before he disappeared through the door. Hermione laughed and shook her head, sighing as she stood up and moved to collapse on the sofa, where she felt Ginny collapse beside her.

"It never fails to amaze me," Ginny started, "How kids seem to take massive news in their stride."

"I know!" Hermione snorted, "then again, Charlie's job has crossed all the bridges between them."

"He took it well," Ginny smiled, turning towards Arty's room when she heard Charlie laugh loudly, "I've never seen Charlie so emotional."

"He just found out about and met his five year old son, all within 24 hours," She said, giggling when James climber into her lap and patted her cheek, "of course he was going to be emotional."

She and Ginny remained on the sofa playing with James, as he was demanding their attention, for a long time as Arty presumably told Charlie the names of all his dragons and Charlie told his son all about their real life counterparts. It wasn't until a couple of hours later that Charlie emerged from the room, grinning, with his son's hand in his.

"Daddy told me all about real dragons!" Arty said happily as he let go of Charlie's hand and hopped up on Hermiones lap, "and he said that maybe if I'm a good boy he would take me to see some!"

"Oh he did, did he?" Hermione chuckled, raising her eyebrow towards Charlie who shrugged sheepishly.

"Its safe, there's no risk of him getting hurt." He told her and she rolled her eyes, though she was still smiling.

"Alright, How about a deal my little love?" She chuckled, turning to Arty, "You keep your bedroom clean and tidy all by yourself from now until the new reserve opens, and I will come with you and daddy to see the dragons, ok?"

Arty nodded excitedly and hopped off her lap, running off to presumably tidy his room. Charlie turned, watching as he ran past him before moving to collapse on the arm chair. Ginny told them that she was going to head home to give them some time alone, seeing as there didn't seem to be any problems. They said their goodbyes and she left, leaving Hermione and Charlie together while their son crashed around in his room.


	16. Chapter 16

**October 31st 2005**

Charlie absolutely insisted that they take Arty out trick or treating. Hermione had been adamant that she would not be going right up until the very last minute when both father and son completely wore down her resolve with puppy dog eyes and pleading. He would swear that Charlie was a very bad influence on their son, if he didn't look completely adorable in his little Dragon outfit. Charlie, of course, was dressed as a dragon keeper and Hermione was currently watching as Arty ran around roaring while Charlie tried to 'subdue' him. Oh, and she herself was dressed as a cat, after Ron and Harry told the story of their second year at dinner a week ago and Arty had insisted that it was the only option. Bastards.

Charlie had spent every spare moment he got with Arty, whenever he wasn't at the new reserve. Thankfully, it was going well and there had been no problems so far, which left Charlie free for most of every day, all time that he had spent making up for the last five years of being absent in his son's life. Hermione had caught herself welling up more than once at the sight of them cuddled up together, fast asleep after a long day of 'adventuring'. Charlie really was a fantastic father and she was finding herself with flutters of affection that needed to be quashed. Immediately.

"Mummy!" Arty screamed from his place atop Charlie's shoulders as Charlie ran towards her at full speed, "look mummy look look look!"

Hermione barely caught the giant bag of sweets that was thrown at her face and, after telling Arty off and making him apologise, she opened the bag and rolled her eyes are the sheer amount of sugar in there. Charlie put Arty down on the floor and came to stand by Hermione, grinning, as they watched their son run around in circles, pretending to be a dragon. He was flapping his arms so fast she feared he might take off, even if his wings weren't real.

"Just how much sugar has he had, Charlie?" She asked, turning slowly to him with her eyebrow raised and he shrugged with a chuckle.

"No idea," he laughed, "they were all giving him 'one for now and one for later', so it's anyone's guess really."

"Oh gods," she groaned, rubbing her forehead, "you're putting him to bed tonight. When we get home I'm going to take a nice long bath, minus the tail."

"Oh I don't know," Charlie said as he tugged on the false appendage, "I think it's quite fetching."

"Stop imagining me with a furry face." She huffed, knowing that he hadn't stopped since he'd heard about her polyjuice mishap.

"I can't help it," he snorted, grabbing Arty around the waist as he ran past them again and hoisting him onto his back, "are we going to dinner again this week?"

"I always go," she shrugged, "I think we should tell everyone the truth."

"Really?" Charlie gasped and she nodded, "Why now? You've been so hesitant."

"Honestly?" She asked as they walked back towards her flat, smiling at the dressed up children passing by with their parents and Charlie nodded, "I've had to convince myself that you weren't going to leave, and that you two would get on. Obviously that is not a problem so…"

"Ok," he nodded, smiling at her and letting one hand fall from where he was holding Arty up on his back and grabbed hers where it hung by her side. Hermione swallowed the butterflies she felt at his touch.

"I love him, you know?" He murmured, squeezing her hand before using it to hold Arty up again, who had now fallen asleep, "I have no right to say it, but I'm so incredibly proud that he's my son."

"I hate that you missed out on so much," she said, "seeing photos and videos is all well and good, but it doesn't replace those memories."

"No, but I'm here now," Charlie shrugged sadly, "if it's any consolation, I kind of hate that I wasn't there to hold your hand during the scans, or to support you while you gave birth… I feel cheated somehow."

"Cheated?" She asked with a frown, pulling her wand out and discreetly opening her front door, "You didn't exactly missed much except maybe a broken hand."

She watched as he quietly walked into Arty's bedroom with the boy on his back and listened to his quiet voice saying a gentle goodnight to their son as she pulled two glasses of wine from the cupboard and filled them with red wine, handing one to Charlie when he appeared back in the living space.

"I did miss out on one thing, and it kills me." He muttered and she frowned as she passed him, moving towards the living room.

"What?" She asked as he moved to stand in front of her, gasping when his hand gently came up to her stomach, dropping her head to watch his hand.

"I missed doing this," he said, stroking her stomach for a few moments before dropping his hand heavily and sighing as he flopped onto the couch, shrugging sadly, "I missed you being pregnant with our son and I hate that."

"I'm kind of glad you didn't see me like that, to be honest," she said shakily after taking a deep breath to clear her mind and perching on the edge of the sofa, "I was huge, not to mention I waddled."

"It can't have been that bad," he snorted, "I think you were probably quite lovely, carrying my child."

"I doubt it," she muttered, blushing and grasping for anything she could find to change the subject, "How do you think your family will react?"

"I think.." Charlie started, frowning, "That they will be very confused to begin with. Ron will be furious that we slept together so soon after you broke up, even though he was the breaker and not the broken. Mum and dad will soon get over their shock and be over the moon and as for the rest of them… I'm not sure it will change that much."

"Harry will be so annoyed that I didn't tell him." She sighed, slumping back into the cushions.

"I've been meaning to ask," Charlie said, turning his body sideways and putting his arm on the back of the sofa so that his fingers brushed her shoulder, "why was Ginny the only one who knew for so long?"

"She was with me when I found out," she laughed, remembering the scene in the bathroom, "have I not told you about that?"

"I don't think so." He shrugged, and she shifted so she was also sideways on the sofa, facing him.

"I'd been feeling sick for weeks, and one lunchtime Ginny and I went for coffee in the alley, but the smell of coffee had me throwing up in a bin, and she asked me if I could be pregnant. Long story short, I bought one of every test in the chemist, peed into a pot, in front of your sister might I add, and we ended up sitting in the floor in the bathroom at Grimmauld Place, surrounded by positive pregnancy tests."

"How many?" He chuckled and Hermione shrugged.

"About twenty, maybe?" She grinned and Charlie shook his head.

"Did you not think to do the spell?" He asked and she glared at him.

"I feel like everyone knows about that spell, but I had no idea it existed!" She frowned, "and your wonderful sister didn't tell me about it until I'd already spent a stupid amount of money on all these pregnancy tests, so I was damn well going to use them."

They drank their wine as Hermione told him more small details about her pregnancy that she thought he might want to know, enjoying his company immensely. The couldn't deny that something was bubbling between them and it sort of terrified her. When he stood to leave, he dropped a kiss on her forehead before stepping into the floo and she waited for him to disappear before groaning and covering her face with her hands.


	17. Chapter 17

**November 6th 2005 PT1**

Sunday dinner at the Weasleys had always been a loud, exciting and boisterous affair and it had only got worse as more and more children were added to the already large family. It was a wonderful place to be, though, and as Hermione stepped out of the floo and into the chaos, she grinned at the feeling of love and warmth that flooded her. Putting Arty down on the floor, watching as he promptly ran off to find Victoire and Fred, she allowed herself to soak in the atmosphere for a moment before moving away to find Charlie.

They had agreed that she would get here a little late, so that everyone would be here when she arrived and they could tell the family before they all sat around the dinner party and away from small ears. Before now, Arty had been told not to call Charlie 'daddy' when there was anyone other than Hermione, Charlie or Ginny around, and he had done impressively, only slipping up once, thankfully with Bill who knew anyway. It was another reason that she wanted to tell them now, so that Arty could freely claim his father.

She found Charlie in the kitchen with his back to her and walked behind him, putting a hand gently on his arm and smiling when he looked down at her. She nodded and his eyes widened slightly and he called everyone into the living room, saying he had an announcement. Hermione waited with him as everyone congregated, squeezing into the limited seating and then walked in behind him, feeling terribly nervous.

"I have something I need to tell you." Charlie blurted, looking directly at his mum and dad, who frowned, before turning to look at Ron, "after you broke up with Hermione, at Gin's wedding, I slept with Hermione."

"Well," she muttered, rolling her eyes and moving to stand beside him in front of his family, "we slept together."

"You what?" Ron shouted, before standing up, leaving through the back door and slamming it shut behind him.

"Told you," Charlie muttered to Hermione who elbowed him in the ribs before he turned to look at his mum, who was looking very disapproving.

"Ok…" she said, shaking her head and clucking her tongue, "why are you telling us now, dear?"

"Molly… work out the dates." Hermione muttered and she watched as the older witches frown melted into wide eyed shock.

"You mean…" she trailed off, looking through the window at the children playing in the garden.

"I'm Arthur's father." Charlie nodded and Molly gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

The room descended into chaos as people digested the news that they were all one way or another genetically linked to the boy that they already considered family. Molly was crying, Arthur was trying to comfort her and the rest of the family was split between being quietly confused and loudly outraged. The shouting ended abruptly when a loud bang sounded and everyone turned to Harry, who had his wand out, obviously having used it to get them to shut up.

"You knew? This whole time? And you didn't tell me?" Harry hissed, his eyes narrowed towards Hermione. It was a look that was quite common amongst those gathered in the room.

"Let me explain…" Charlie sighed.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

It took over an hour for them to explain the whole sorry tale, from her thinking he wanted nothing to do with their son, to him never having known and kreacher having had the letter the whole time. Hermione didn't know who was crying more when Molly hugged her tightly and apologised over and over again for not doing more, and Hermione only just managed to brokenly tell her that she couldn't have known. Hermione had explained why she didn't tell them the truth and, while they didn't necessarily agree with her choice, they understood why she had made it. It was just as Hermione was wiping her eyes that Arty came running into the room and came to an abrupt halt at the sight of his obviously upset mum.

"Why are you upset, mummy?" He asked, frowning adorably and Molly lunged at the boy who squeaked as he was pulled into the tightest hug he had ever known.

"Oh my sweet, sweet boy!" Molly exclaimed as Arty frowned at his mum over the woman's shoulder, "You know grandma and grandpa love you very much!"

"I love you too, grandma," he said, squirming out of her hold and looking at Hermione, "why is everyone upset?"

"Because we just told them that I'm your daddy." Charlie grinned, opening his arms and laughing when Arty screamed happily and ran into them.

Hermione watched as everyone talked and asked questions, feeling her emotions threaten to overwhelm her. She swallowed them down for as long as possible before walking into the back garden, not wanting Arty to see her cry any more. She walked towards the glade, hoping for a little privacy, when a noise to her left startled her and she saw Ron throwing stones into the pond. Sighing, she turned and walked over to him.

"Ron?" She asked tentatively, "do you want to talk?"

"Not to you right now," he snorted, not looking at her as he turned to walk away and she frowned, following after him and almost stumbling when he turned around suddenly to face her, "You fucked my brother!"

"Ron…"

"No, Hermione!" He roared and Hermione took a step backwards in shock, "what, we break up and you think you've got a clear shot at one of them?"

"You know I don't think like that!" She shrieked, "You have no right to be angry!"

"Like hell I don't!" He yelled, shaking his head, "we just broke up and then you go and open your legs to my brother?!"

"Don't be so disgusting, Ron," Hermione snapped, throwing her hands in the air, "and no you don't have any right to be shouting at me right now."

"Oh my god…" Ron muttered, dragging his fingers through his hair and turning to walk away from her and Hermione followed his quick steps until they were almost in the Burrow's garden and he span around to face her, "it's funny, you know?"

"What-"

"That you've fucked two Weasleys and not managed to keep either of them," he laughed loudly, not noticing the back door open to show Charlie, obviously having come to investigate the noise. He was glaring at his brother after hearing what he had just said and Hermione caught his eye, shaking her head and covering her mouth before turning and running to the glade.


	18. Chapter 18

**November 6th 2005 PT2**

Charlie watched with his fists clenched at his sides as Hermione fled from the garden. Ron turned round, shaking his head in amusement until he saw Charlie and his face turned to one of shock as Charlie began to walk slowly towards him. Once he reached touching distant he reached his arm out and grabbed Ron by the neck of his shirt, turning and dragging him back into the Burrow and shoving him down on the sofa before taking a step back and crossing his arms.

"Would you care to repeat what you just said to Hermione?" He asked and Ron looked around at their confused family before his wide eyes fell on Charlie again and he shook his head.

"Alright," Charlie nodded before turning to look directly at his parents but raising his voice so that everyone could hear, "Ron just saw fit to tell the mother of my child that it was hilarious that she slept with two Weasleys and wasn't worth enough for either of them to stick around."

"That's not what I said!" Ron said desperately and Charlie snorted.

"No, sorry, I'll quote you correctly shall I? What was it Ron? 'You've fucked two Weasleys and not kept either of them', is that about right?"

Ron's mouth opened and closed in a very convincing impression of a fish as his family turned to him, glaring. Charlie sighed and shook his head as Molly began to cry again and was thankful that the children were playing outside on the other side of the house and didn't have to witness any of this.

"I should break your nose for what you just said to her," Charlie growled, "the whole reason we slept together in the first place is because you made her feel like she was worth nothing, and here you are doing it all over again."

"I'm going to go and find-" Ginny started but Charlie shook his head and interrupted.

"No, I am," he said decidedly, "she needs to know just how wrong this idiot is."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Just inside the glade, Hermione fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands, knowing that whoever's fault it was Ron had been telling the truth. What had happened between her and Charlie had been a one time thing, yet somehow they had created a beautiful life in that moment. But that didn't make what Ron had just said any less true or hurtful. Now that Charlie was back, she was beginning to find things that she could easily fall in love with in him. Seeing him with their son made her emotional and made her heart race with happiness. It was almost painful how much she wanted things to be different. Maybe if he had been around when she was pregnant it would have brought them closer.

Not that she would use Arty as an excuse to be with him, she would never do that. But having a baby with someone brings up all sorts of emotions and intimate connections, and when he had been out of their lives it was easier to ignore how much she felt for the father of her child. Even though it hadn't been a grand love affair, for that one moment they had been together she had felt adored and, just as he had promised at the time, she truly had felt beautiful.

Her sobbing increased in its intensity as the memory of those few hours flew through her mind and she recalled how loving and gentle he had been with her, almost as though he was making love to her all those years ago under the stars in this very glade. It had been the most romantic and brilliant moment in her life, and Arthur had been the result of it. Hearing a noise behind her, she whipped her head around to see Charlie himself coming towards her.

"You know he's wrong, right?" He called as he stepped closer and Hermione sniffed, unable to speak as he stopped above her, "what he said, it's not true."

"Of course it's true," she choked, shaking her head, "what he said was completely truthful."

"Well he didn't lie," he sighed, sitting down heavily beside her, "but that doesn't account for the fact that one of those Weasleys didn't get the chance to keep you."

"What are you talking about Charlie?" She sighed, "Ron dumped me and we both said that what happened with us was a mistake."

"How can it be a mistake when we made Arty, huh?" He asked, chuckling, "besides, I'm a guy, we're known to change our minds sometimes."

"Charlie…" she sighed again, exhausted, "will you just talk sense?"

"I regret saying it was a mistake," he blurted, leaning his elbows on his knees and looking at the floor, not seeing Hermione stare at him in shock, "I think we could have been good together."

Wait what? Her thinking that in her messed up, emotional mind was one thing but hearing him saying it, hearing him agree with her out loud was a different thing all together. And why was he talking in the past tense? Had his regrets passed? Maybe she was the only one who was thinking this way now. Realising her mouth was hanging open in shock, she snapped it shut and shook her head.

"Charlie…" she started and he groaned, falling onto his back and closing his eyes.

"I knew it when I got back to Romania, you know. I realised that I bloody well missed my brothers ex girlfriend! Not like how I miss Ginny when I leave but how I miss someone that has taken a little bit of me with them," he snorted, shaking his head as she gawped at him, tears pooling in her eyes again, "I guess you did take a bit of me, although he's not so little now is he? And I wanted to write and tell you what I was thinking but when I never heard from you I assumed you regretted it."

"Charlie, I never…"

"But the more I remembered about that one night with you, the more I just wanted to talk to you, about anything. And the longer I went the harder it seemed to write so I pushed away and feelings I might have had for you, and I got on with life. Then I come back and find out you've been raising my son! On your own!"

"Charlie." Hermione whimpered and he shook his head to indicate he wasn't finished.

"I should have been there, holding your hand through everything. Getting you ridiculous foods at 3am because Arty wanted it like dad used to to for mum, or rubbing your feet when you couldn't reach them any more. I should have been holding you and feeling our baby move inside of you and I should have been next to you when he was born," his voice was getting louder and louder as he spoke and Hermione could see water leaking from under his eyelids, "I should have been doing the night time feeds and helping you to teach him to walk. I should have been with you!"

His last sentence was shouted towards the sky and Hermione choked out a sob as he brought his hands up to his face, breathing heavily as he sat up and looked tiredly at her.

"Why are you crying?" He asked quietly and she shook her head.

"It's all past tense!" She cried, "Why is it all past tense? What you've come back and figured out that your feelings don't exist any more? Because mine haven't! They've grown! And I've found myself adoring you and my stomach flips when I see you with Arty! And now you're telling me this in the past fuc-"


	19. Chapter 19

**November 6th 2005 PT3**

As quickly as they had come, Charlie's lips left hers and they stared wide eyed at each other for a moment before Hermione shook her head.

"What was that?" She asked and Charlie snorted.

"Past tense? You think all of this," he waved his hand between them, "is past tense?"

"You were literally talking in the past tense!" Hermione glared and he shrugged.

"Because everything I said was in the past," he said, ducking his head to look in her eyes, "I can't do any of those things, because I can't go back, but it doesn't mean those feelings have gone, Hermione."

"They haven't?" She asked and he shook his head, picking her hand up with his running his thumb over his fingers and smiling at her.

"I'm not saying I'm in love with you, though I'm not going to say I'm not falling," he said gently and she nodded, "but I feel something for you, and I wouldn't mind it if we, well, you know…"

"You want to, uh…" Hermione frowned and gulped loudly, "You want to be… together? With me?"

"If you want to try then I will certainly take that chance," He nodded and she smiled shyly at him, "I'm not talking some passionate dive straight into the deep end of a relationship, I'm just suggesting that now we know how each other feels, we let it run it's course, yeah?"

"Hagrid had a saying for that," she grinned, chuckling when Charlie frowned, "he used to say 'what's coming will come, and we'll meet it when it does'."

"We should get back," Charlie said, standing up and brushing himself off, "Arty will be wondering where we went."

"Oh crap, Arty!" Hermione shrieked and jumped up.

She set off suddenly, rushing from the glade hearing Charlie laugh loudly behind her before he appeared at her side. She smiled and nudged him with her shoulder and when he looked down at her she threw caution to the wind and pulled him down, pressing her lips to his and hovering for a moment before pulling back with a grin and taking off at a jog towards the Burrow. Charlie stood frozen as a slow grin spread across his face and he shook his head, walking after her.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione arrived back at the Burrow and was immediately set upon by the two female redheads and Angelina, who assured her that they had all had some very stern words with Ron and that he was currently upstairs sulking. She thanked them for speaking up for her and asked where Arty was, thanking Angelina when she told Hermione that her son was currently trying to beat Harry at wizards chess.

She crept into the living room and grinned at Harry, who was sitting in the chair facing the door, with her finger up her mouth and her other hand pointing at Arty. Harry apparently understood because he ignored her completely and turned his attention back to their game. Hermione tip toed behind Arty and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" She said in the lowest voice she could manage, but she saw through her ruse.

"Mummy!" He squealed, turning and standing on the chair so that he was almost as tall as his dad, "where have you been?"

"Me and daddy just needed to talk, that's all," she grinned, "are you hungry?"

"Starving!" He yelled and nodded vigorously, "is dinner ready yet?"

"Why don't you go and check with grandma?" She grinned and he nodded before running off and she turned to Harry, "how's Ron?"

"Sulking," he snorted, rolling his eyes, "did he really say what Charlie said he did?"

"Oh about fucking two Weasleys?" She asked and snorted when he nodded embarrassedly, "of course he did. But you know what Ron's like, his mouth works before his brain can catch up with it."

"Still, that doesn't make it right." Harry sighed and Hermione shrugged, calling for a chess piece to move and grimacing when it got attacked.

Just then, Molly called everyone through to dinner and she and Harry walked into the kitchen, chuckling to each other when they noticed that Ron seemed to have completely moved in from his sulk as he came downstairs at the first mention of food. Hermione took her place next to Arty and smiled as Charlie sat on his other side, asking him what he'd been doing and listening intently as Arty described every single move of his and Harry's chess game. Every time he called Charlie 'daddy', the conversation around the table faltered slightly before picking up again and Molly hardly took her eyes off of father and son, who appeared to be in a world of their own.

Hermione surreptitiously ignored the glares that came from Rons direction whenever she and Charlie smiled at each other over their sons head, which was quite often now that they had agreed to be open and allow the natural course of things between them. Hermione was very happy with this course of action. Even though there was a small part of her, the part that remembered their previous encounter, that wanted go jump his bones and take him to bed right this very second, she knew that slow and steady was the best way to go.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

As Hermione stood in the doorway to Arty's bedroom and watched as Charlie tucked him into bed like he had been doing it his whole life, she felt a peace settle in her mind that felt completely alien to her and yet so wonderful at the same time. To see her little boy enjoying some quiet time with his dad was something that, only a few months ago, Hermione wouldn't have dared to dream but it was happening right in front of her and it made her incredibly happy, with a smile she turned and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water before moving to the sofa and laying down to wait for Charlie.

He emerged 10 minutes later and grinned at her as he lifted her feet before sitting down and putting them on his lap. She groaned as his thumb began to message the sole of her left foot, only for him to chuckle and push harder, resulting in her feeling like she could physically melt into the sofa cushions.

"That feels wonderful," she murmured, grinning, "when does the new reserve open?"

"Just after the new year," he supplied, moving onto the other foot as he rolled his eyes, "it's almost done but we have to wait for a permit to bring the dragons into the country and blah blah blah, you know the ministry."

"Hmmm, I do," she nodded, frowning, "do you want me to try and speed the process along? It is my department that's dealing with it."

"No!" He exclaimed and blushed, "not that I don't want the reserve to open it's just… well I won't get to see you and Arty every day when it opens, and I want to make the most of it."

"That's very sweet, Charlie," she said softly, smiling at him when he shrugged, "he's going to miss you, when you go back to work."

"I'll miss him too!" Charlie sighed, "I honestly used to dread the thought of being a father but with him… and with you…"

"It's not so bad, is it?" She laughed, "He kind of becomes the center of the universe, don't you think? Like everything you do, you do for him."

"Most things," Charlie nodded, "I mean there's some things I would do just because I want to."

"Like what?" Hermione asked and Charlie sighed, lifting up her feet and pulling her closer, making her squeal in shock.

And then he kissed her, again, and every conscious thought left her mind as he hummed into her mouth, begging for entry with his tongue.


	20. Chapter 20

**December 25th 2005**

Hermione awoke to a sensation similar to being on a boat in stormy seas and the sound of groaning coming from the springs and the man beside her. She chuckled as she opened her eyes and found Arty bouncing up and down in between them, sitting up and grabbing him around the waist, throwing him down and tickling him while he squealed in glee and thrashed his limbs. Charlie's eyes pinged open when he got kicked in the stomach and Hermione laughed, though she did stop tickling Arty.

"Good morning daddy!" Arty screamed, standing up and jumping up and down again, "wake up, wake up! It's christmas!!"

Hermione chuckled as he jumped off the bed, his feet thumping on the floor and leaving her feeling horrifically sorry for their downstairs neighbours, and ran out of the room screaming about it being christmas, as if anyone was in any doubt. She glanced at the clock and groaned when she discovered it was 6:30am. Turning over, she snuggled back down and kissed Charlie gently.

Last night had been the first night she had invited him to stay over. They hadn't moved their physical relationship any further than kissing and the occasional grope yet, but Hermione felt that the time was coming soon. Last night, wanting Arty to wake up with both his parents around, she had shyly suggested that he sleep here with her rather than floo over in the morning and he had gladly accepted. She had to admit, falling asleep with his arm around her shoulders last night had felt all kinds of wonderful.

They had spent hours upon hours together since that weirdly wonderful afternoon at the Burrow and everyone involved had come to terms with the latest blood relation of their family. Hermione's Christmas present to Charlie this year would make it all official and she hoped he would be pleased.

"Mummy! Daddy! Wake up!" Arty shrieked as he bounded onto the bed again and Hermione laughed when Charlie shocked him by roaring like a dragon and springing from the bed to chase him.

She heard him roar and Arty shrieking and laid back with a soft smile on her face. If she closed her eyes, she could imagine that they were a proper family, and it felt…

"We're a proper family." She muttered to herself suddenly, realising it consciously for the first time and leaping from the bed, running into the living room.

Charlie and Arty froze what they were doing and turned to look at her, surprised by her sudden entry and Hermione burst out laughing. Charlie was holding Arty upside down in the air by one of his ankles and his other hand was curled in the shape of a claw. She watched as Charlie gently lowered their son into the sofa and turned to her before running at him and jumping up, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, kissing him for dear life.

"Yuck!" Arty shrieked and Hermione pulled away laughing as Charlie let her drop.

"Not that I'm complaining, because I'm really not," he grinned, "But what was that for?"

"We're a proper family," she laughed, "a proper, dysfunctional, completely crazy family!"

"Well duh." Came the muttered response of her son and she poked him in the side, making him squeal.

"I guess we are," Charlie said quietly, stepping forward with a soft smile on his face and pulling her into his chest, "and I love you for giving me that."

Hermione gasped, feeling her eyes moisten as the words hit her straight in the heart and she bit her lip as she looked up at him.

"Say it again." She ordered and he chuckled.

"I love you." He murmured and she grinned back at him, nodding and pulling him in for a kiss, ignoring the disgusted noises made by Arty.

"I love you, too." She told him, not moving her lips from his.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

There were so many people crammed into the Burrow of the living room that Hermione had given up counting them after 15. Along with the usual bunch of Weasleys and Potters, this year there were the two Lovegoods, Andromeda and Teddy, Neville and Hannah Longbottom who had recently got married and also Lee Jordan who had shown up for this families Christmas rather than his own which amused everybody to no end. The gift giving had begun in earnest and the paper had been flying around the room for some time as they all took it in turns to open a present. Hermione was nervous, as Charlie was next and she knew what was in the envelope he was holding.

"Well go on then!" Harry shouted from under Ginny who was on his lap.

"Yeah, what are you waiting for?" George yelled from where he was hidden behind the tree.

Hermione smiled nervously and nodded at Charlie when he looked up at her questioningly and watched as he opened the envelope, pulling out the piece of parchment. She had officially changed Arty's name to Weasley and listed Charlie as his father, and as Charlie read down the newly modified document, his eyes grew wide and when he looked up at her, they were filled with tears and she was shocked when he suddenly kneeled up and rushed to her, kissing her with all the passion and love he could manage. When they pulled apart, the room was entirely silent and as they looked around, they found all eyes glued to them in shock. Except Luna's, as it took a great deal more than an unexpected kiss to shock that one.

They hadn't told anyone about their feelings for one another or their fledgling sort-of relationship, having wanted to see where it would go before anyone found out, but Hermione snorted as she realised that the cat was now so much out of the bag it had already left the Burrow.

"Uh… Surprise?" She squeaked and suddenly heard a slow infection of chuckles and giggles begin to spread throughout the room.

Once everyone had calmed down and got over the shock, and Molly had almost broken her ribs with a hug, she sat in between Charlie's open legs as he held the parchment she had gifted him with in front of them both, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"So what did she do that deserved that?" Ron asked, his voice slightly cold, but his tone went ignored for the sale of his very valid question.

Hermione smiled as the parchment was passed around everyone, earning a gasp or grin from all who saw it. While they were looking at it, Arty came and sat between Hermione's legs, completing their organised by size seating arrangement. Arty already knew what the the document was, as she had asked him for his permission to change his name. Although he had been sad that he wouldn't have the same surname as her any more, it was more than made up for by sharing his name with the majority of the people in this room.

"Oh dear," Molly chuckled, passing the parchment back to Hermione, "two Arthur Weasleys!"

The gift giving resumed and Hermione received the usual knitted jumper, sweets from the boys, plus a variety of books and trinkets. From Charlie, she had received a beautiful white gold charm bracelet with a charm for each of their little family. A dragon with its wings spread, an egg made of Arty's birth stone and a tiny pile of books. It was lovely. Charlie received some new dragon hide armor and a selection of other bits that would be useful for work, plus of course the famous jumper. Arty, much to his delight, had been showered with Dragon books and toys and was going to get an extra special gift from his dad just after the new year, when he would be present for the opening of the new reserve.


	21. Chapter 21

**January 4th 2006 PT1**

"Right, you need to listen to me very carefully before we see the dragons, ok?" Charlie said from his crouched position in front of Arty and Hermione smiled as she watched the interaction, seeing Arty nod, "they don't like loud noises, they can get scared and that isn't good."

"Why isn't it good, daddy?" Their son asked innocently and Charlie chuckled.

"Because dragons breath fire, buddy, and Dragon fire is very painful and does a lot of damage," he said, pulling his sleeve up and showing Arty is scarred arm, "I got this from Dragon fire and I don't want you to get burned, so can you be really quiet?"

"Yes!" He shouted and Hermione rolled her eyes with a grin before crouching next to Charlie.

"You want to go and see the dragons more than once, right my little love?" She asked and Arty frowned and nodded, "then you have to use your quiet voice, ok?"

"Ok mummy." He said calmly and when Charlie shot a glare at her, she laughed and shrugged.

"You need to be very good for daddy, and do everything he says. If you're naughty he will bring you straight home, understood?"

"Yes mummy." Arty nodded and she gave him a big hug, watching as he stepped into the floo to wait for Charlie, who now stood in front of her.

"Please be careful," she pleaded, "he's going to go absolutely nuts when he sees the dragons and I know he'll want to scream and shout an-"

"Hermione!" Charlie exclaimed, chuckling as he put his fingers to her lips, "he will be fine. I will bring him back at lunch time, ok?"

"Ok." She breathed, lifting herself up to kiss him, "You better be fine too, Charlie Weasley."

He nodded, smiling, and waved as he stepped into the floo and Hermione continued with what she had been doing before they had wanted to say goodbye. She was applying for jobs, having grown bored of her menial paperwork at the ministry and wanting a new challenge. She had expected to be making a difference, working with creatures who needed her, but even part time work which she had been doing since Arty had been born bored her to tears, so it was time for a change. Picking up the Prophet, she flicked through to the employment pages and found an exciting advert for a manager at a new branch of Flourish and Blotts opening in Hogsmeade. Instead of sending an owl, she decided that it might make a better impression if she went to speak in person to the manager and quickly dressed herself in a business appropriate dress, tamed her hair and stepped into the floo.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Charlie watched as Arty, who had a volume reducing charm set on him after one too many close calls, wandered around the reserve peeking into all of the massive enclosures with wide eyes. It had been four months since he first met the little boy and Charlie couldn't imagine life without him. In truth, he loved being a dad, even though he had never expected to. When he was younger, he had never wanted a family of his own, thinking that his life with dragons would be enough, but as he had gotten older… Well, Arty just proved that the best things in life aren't always what you would have expected.

As he trailed after his son, his mind wandered to the little boys mum, Hermione. She had proven to be everything and more than he'd imagined her to be all those years ago when his regrets had begun. Not only had she brought up this incredible child on her own, but she had held down a career and helped to keep his family so wondrously happy, all the while thinking that he wanted nothing to do with her. He was, in fact, in awe of her and he truly was now in love with her.

The thought that he had this little family, a son with the woman he loved, brought a smile to his face whenever it entered his mind. He had, when he had first gone back to Romania 6 and a half years ago, deeply regretted saying that they shouldn't see each other in a romantic sense again. Even though it hadn't been planned, he had never experienced anything like the joy and passion he felt with her, and in truth he had slept with more than his fair share of women. Only one had been in his bed since the night he had shared with Hermione, immediately after his return to Romania, in the vague hope that perhaps it had been the sex and not the girl he had missed, but that theory had promptly been thrown out as soon as he felt the crushing guilt of being with someone other than her.

"Daddy?" Arty asked, slipping his hand into Charlie's and distracting him from his thoughts, "why are people running?"

Charlie looked up and to his horror, people were running past them in the opposite direction to where they had been heading. Looking up, he saw flames coming from one of the enclosures and swore, picking Arty up and turning to run with the crowd. As he ran, he chanced a look behind him and saw that one of the new keepers appeared to have left down the safety wards after feeding Norberta, the Norwegian Ridgeback. Cursing the idiot who would soon lose his job, he threw himself forward and into the closest building.

"Daddy?" Arty cried, "daddy what's happening?"

"There's a dragon that's got loose, that's all buddy," Charlie soothed, "do you think you can be a big brave boy and stay here for daddy?"

"Don't leave daddy!" Arty screamed, "Dragon fire hurts, remember!"

"I know, but this is daddy's job, Arty," he groaned, thankful when the door flung open and one of the girls that worked in the hatchery ran in, "Arnette, can you watch my son? I need to get out there."

"Of course, sir." She answered and Charlie passed his son to her and kissed him hard on the forehead, telling him he loved him and promising to be back before sprinting away and ignoring the heartbreak he felt as he heard Arty cry for him.


	22. Chapter 22

**January 4th 2006 PT2**

Hermione was extremely pleased with herself when she returned to her flat at lunchtime, expecting to find Charlie and Arty there so she could tell them her good news, but the flat was empty. Frowning, she looked around and found that everything was exactly as she left it, a clear sign that no-one had been here since she had left.

She looked in Arty's room and was just about to leave for the Burrow to check there when a patronus in the form of a stag flew into the room, very obviously Harry's, and spoke.

"Dragon escaped, Charlie in St Mungo's, Arty unharmed."

Panicking, Hermione flew through the living room and into the floo, appearing seconds later in the floo room at St Mungo's and sprinting towards the welcome desk. She tapped her foot as she was forced to queue and huffed as the welcome witch ignored her when she finally got to the front. Snapping her fingers in front of the vapid woman's face, she finally got her attention.

"Charlie Weasley, where is he?" She snapped and the woman sighed, flicking slowly through her pile of parchment, "now would be good!"

"First floor," the woman finally said with an excruciatingly slow and nasally voice, "creature induced injuries. Next!"

Hermione tutted and broke into a run towards the lifts, finding them to be up on the third floor and deciding she couldn't wait that long. She carried on running and threw open the door to the stairwell, proceeding to take them two at a time and pushing open the door to the first floor, straight to the information desk, where she found a much more useful witch who would have been appreciated downstairs.

"Charlie…Weasley…" she panted and the witch gasped before conjuring a glass and filling it with water before handing it to Hermione.

"Calm down, dear," the older woman chuckled, "you'll give yourself an aneurysm. Mr Weasley is just fine, all healed up and ready to go home. Can I assume you are his partner and mother to that beautiful little boy?"

"Oh for… The message I got sounded so urgent!" Hermione snapped, catching her breath, "yes, I'm Arty's mum."

"Follow me now that you've calmed down, dear," the woman smiled kindly, "didn't want your little angel to see you all worked up"

"Angel?" Hermione snorted, "are you sure you don't have the wrong child?"

The woman led her into a private room where she found Charlie, with a fresh new scar on his other arm, sitting on the bed with his arms around a very quiet Arty, who looked terrified and extremely pale. No wonder the older witch had thought him an angel if this was how he had been since Charlie was brought in! She thanked the witch profusely for calming her down and sighed as she sat down on Charlie's other side, smiling at Arty when he looked at her with tear filled eyes before she turned to Charlie.

"I thought I told you to be safe, hmm?" She asked, eyebrow raised and Charlie groaned.

"One of the newly qualified keepers forgot to redo the wards on Norberta's enclosure and she took her chance," he shrugged, "Idiots been fired, I can tell you that much."

"Good! He appears completely incompetent!" She snarled, before turning to Arty, "are you ok, my little love?"

"Yes mummy," he nodded and sniffled, "daddy said I'm big and brave."

"You were, buddy!" Charlie grinned, "You stayed safe with Arnette and she told me that you were a very good boy."

"Who's Arnette?" Hermione asked and Charlie snorted as Arty blushed.

"She's a pretty lady who looks after baby dragons, mummy." Arty said and Hermione chuckled pulling him into a hug.

"Oh, she's a pretty lady, is she?" She laughed as she ruffled his hair, "does mummy need to be worried about daddy and this pretty lady?"

"No-one is as pretty as you, mummy." The little boy grinned, shaking his head and Charlie nodded.

"The boy has a very good point, " He grinned, putting his arm around her, "I'm a lucky man."

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs and rolled her eyes, grinning all the while as Arty laughed at them. In hindsight, now that she knew Charlie was okay, she felt a bit idiotic for literally running all the way here. She gasped as she remembered her good news and Charlie rose his eyebrow at her.

"I forgot!" She exclaimed, "You are looking at the manager of the new Flourish and Blotts opening in Hogsmeade!"

"Really?" Charlie asked, "that's awesome! Well done, love."

"I'm excited," she grinned, nodding, "plus it there's a dull moment it will be like having my own personal library!"

"Sounds like your perfect job." He grinned and she nodded as the witch that had calmed her down came back with Charlie's release forms.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

"Charlie?" Hermione asked as she walked back into the living room after putting Arty to bed, finding him laying on the couch with his arm over his eyes. When he heard her, he uncovered his face and lifted himself up on his elbows to see her smiling nervously at him

"What's wrong?" He asked with a frown and she shook her head.

"Nothing." she hesitated and he pushed himself up from the sofa, moving to stand in front of her.

"Then why do you look like you're worried about saying something?" He asked, pulling her lower lip from between her teeth with his thumb and resting his hand on her neck.

"Moveinwithus!"

"Uh… what?" He laughed, having not understood a word she just said and Hermione sighed.

"I said… move in with us." She repeated slowly, raising her eyes hesitantly to look at him, discovering his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open.

"Are you sure you want this?' He whispered and she nodded.

"Arty wants you here, I just asked him, and…" she paused, taking a deep breath, "and I want you."

"You want me here?" He asked, frowning and she shook her head, blushing.

"No, well yes I do, but… oh screw it."

Suddenly she launched herself at him and pressed her lips to his, pushing her tongue into his mouth when he gasped and moaning loudly as it made contact with his. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she pulled him blindly towards her bedroom, before pulling away, breathing heavily. She looked into his eyes as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it from her shoulders and reached around to unclasp her bra. Charlie's eyes were wide and full of lust as he gazed at her body and Hermione smiled softly before reaching for his hand and placing it in her breast for him. It was all the encouragement he needed.


	23. Chapter 23

**January 7th 2006**

Charlie moved in the next day and Hermione was extremely relieved when he turned out to be a very good person to cohabit with. She had expected him to drop his dirty washing near, not in, the washing basket, or leave wet towels on the bathroom floor and when none of that happened, she was surprised. He was almost as meticulously clean as her and he even proved to be an excellent influence on Arty, who had decided he wanted to be just like daddy when he was older, so copied his habits.

Hermione had started work the day after Charlie moved in, pleased that he had taken a few days off to move in so that he could watch Arty, expecting to have to tidy the flat before she would cook dinner, but when she flooed in, the smell of cooking garlic wafted towards her and as she looked around she found the flat to be completely spotless. Arty was sat at the dining table, colouring with his crayons and just as she was about to ask him where daddy had gone, he walked out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a tea towel that was tucked into his trousers.

"I hope you don't mind," he grinned, gesturing to the kitchen, "I thought you might be tired after work, so I cooked Lasagne."

Hermione just gawped at him in shock, not really knowing what to say. She had been the sole parent for so long that she hadn't realised how wonderful it would be to be looked after, rather than doing the looking after. Hermione found herself feeling rather overwhelmed. Charlie obviously noticed her confusion because he chuckled as he cross the room to her, ruffling Arty's hair and telling him to wash his hands for dinner on the way past.

"You ok?" Charlie asked, "I just thought..."

"Charlie, honestly, this is… it's amazing!" She said, smiling softly and sniffling and leaping towards him, "I don't remember the last time anyone other than your mum cooked dinner for me."

"Are you crying?" He laughed and she pulled away from him, quickly walking past.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about Charlie Weasley!" She shouted over her shoulder, before shutting the bedroom door behind her.

She leaned against the door and grinned to herself as she heard Arty thumping down the hallway shouting that his hands were 'super, super, super clean', wondering if it would always be this way with Charlie or if he was just trying hard to start with. She shook her head at the thought, this was Charlie! Caring, lovely Charlie… either way she had a Lasagne waiting for her, and that was definitely not to be scoffed at.

She hurriedly pulled off her work suit and folded it before putting it on top of her dresser, ready for the morning, before pulling out a pair of leggings and a vest top and slipping into them. Tugging open the bedroom door, she padded down the hallway and into the living area, collapsing into one of the dining chairs just as a glass of wine was passed over her shoulder.

"I think you might be an angel," she sighed, taking the wine and feeling his hands fall on her shoulders as he kissed the top of her head. Turning to Arty, she grinned at his tongue sticking out as he concentrated on his colouring, "have you had a good day with daddy, my little love?"

"Yes mummy!" He grinned, putting his crayon down and looking up at her, "we went to the park, and the toy shop, and then daddy said we can go to the museum tomorrow!"

"Muggle museum?" She asked and Arty nodded, Hermione tilted her head back to look up at Charlie, "you're taking him to a muggle museum?"

"Yup, Natural History," he grinned, laughing as her frown deepened, "I asked one of the guys at work."

"Alright," she shrugged, "but why?"

"I assumed you wanted him to learn about the muggle world, being muggleborn." He said, his turn to frown.

"Well, yeah, but I always expected that would be my job." She sighed and he squeezed her shoulders as the timer went off for the food and he walked into the kitchen, shouting over his shoulder.

"Well I'm here now, and I want to learn too, so we're going tomorrow." He shrugged.

"But only if I'm a good boy." Charlie shouted and Hermione chuckled as she pulled him into a hug.

"Yes, my little love," she grinned, "only if you're a good boy."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you going to let me get used to being pampered and then stop, because I think I might have to Avada you if you do." Hermione said as she lay on her front with Charlie sitting on her bum, his hands kneading her back, "this is amazing."

"You deserve to be pampered," he chuckled, " you've looked after Arty without me for all this time and now it's your turn to be looked after."

She groaned as he found a particularly sore spot and worked the knots out of her muscles. She had been hesitant when he had offered her a massage, but when he pulled out a jar of massage oil, she had agreed and oh boy was she glad that she did. He was, excuse the pun, but he was magical with his hands.

"You know," she sighed, "I really could get used to this."

"I hope you do. I'm not going anywhere," he said quietly as she felt his bare chest on her back and his breath on her neck, "I am irrevocably in love with you."

She gasped as his hands slipped down her sides and ran along the sides of her breasts, before she felt him lift his weight off of her and told her to flip over. When she did, his lips were instantly on hers and coupled with the massage, she was putty in his hands.

As his hands slipped down her body and into the waistband of her knickers, she lifted her bum off of the bed and he stood from the bed, removing hers and his underwear before he crawled up between her legs, placing open mouthed kisses on her as he slowly worked his way to his destination. As their lips met, he entered her and Hermione could think of nothing but him.


	24. Chapter 24

**April 1st 2006**

As Charlie, Hermione and Arty walked into the garden of the Burrow from the apparition point, they were greeted by the sight of a hoard of variously aged children running towards them, immediately grabbing Arty as they reached them and tugging him along with them. Hermione laughed and shook her head, watching where they were running to before turning back to Charlie.

"It never fails to amaze me how much energy that lot have." She grinned.

He laughed as he took her hand and pulled her towards the house, holding the back door open for her when they got there. The adults were all inside, including George, whose birthday they were here to celebrate. She walked over and hugged him tightly, rubbing his back before pulling away.

"How are you, George?" She asked gently and he shrugged with a soft smile.

"Same as always," he sighed, "I'm getting older without him, it's hard."

"I know," she sighed, "but just think, he's having his own knees up with the marauders, pulling pranks with the best of them."

"Yeah I guess," he grinned, pulling her in for another hug, "thanks Hermione."

"You're welcome, George," she smiled, kissing him on the cheek, "happy birthday."

He nodded as she headed back towards where she left Charlie, but he had disappeared. Instead, she found Harry and Ron, having a seemingly pointless debate about Broomsticks that did not interest her in the slightest. She looked around for someone else to talk to and found Angelina in the corner with Ginny.

"Hey Hermione," Angelina grinned as she walked over to them, "where's Charlie?"

"No idea," she laughed, "I left him by the door to go and talk to George and when I turned around he was gone!"

"Probably gone to talk to dad, he's in the shed," Ginny shrugged, "so, how is it, living with my brother?"

"I absolutely love it," Hermione grinned, "it's so nice not to be the only parent any more. It's nice to be looked after."

"I bet it is," nodded Angelina, "I can't imagine how tiring it must have been, looking after Arty on your own."

"I got used to it, I suppose," she shrugged, before her face morphed into a frown, "I cried the first time he cooked me dinner."

"Really?" Ginny laughed, "did he burn it?"

"No!" Hermione said, rolling her eyes, "it was the perfect lasagne."

Just as Angelina went to speak, a little boy with bright blue hair came streaking through the living room, crashing into Hermione and looking up at her panicked. She hadn't even know that Teddy was here and she began to look around for Andromeda when Teddy said words that made her stomach sink.

"Arty's hurt."

She told Ginny and Angelina to find Charlie and then followed Teddy out of the house, letting him lead her into the forrest that held the glade. Her heart was in her throat as he led her towards a huge tree, where the kids were huddled at the bottom and she almost screamed as she saw what they were huddled around.

Arty was laying under the tree, unmoving and if she didn't know any better he would appear to be asleep. She rushed forward and dropped to her knees next to him, gasping when she saw blood coming out of his ear and turning to Teddy, asking him what the hell happened.

"He was climbing the tree," Teddy said in a wobbly voice, "I told him not to go so high, but he didn't listen, he slipped and I tried to catch him but…"

"Its not your fault, Teddy," she told him, trying to keep her emotions under control, "I need you to find Charlie and tell him I've taken Arty to St Mungo's, ok?"

He nodded and ran off immediately as Hermione grabbed Arty's hand and pulled her wand from her waistband, flicking it and thinking desperately of St Mungo's.

xxxxxxxxxx

When the healers told Hermione what her son's injuries were, she felt like she might throw up at the sound of them. Cracked skull. Bleeding and bruising on the brain. Broken rib. Fractured ankle. Oh god she wanted to weep, but she had to be strong, at least until Charlie arrived and she could tell him what had happened.

It took only ten minutes for Charlie to arrive, but as Hermione paced outside the doors to the room where healers were currently trying to relieve the injuries to her son's brain, it felt like hours. When she saw him sprinting down the hallway, she felt her knees buckle as he rushed to catch her.

"Where's Arty? What happened?" He rushed out and Hermione took deep breaths to calm down.

"He fell from the tree in the forrest, the really big one and… oh gods Charlie, it's so bad." She broke down just as a healer walked out of the room that held Arty and ushered them into a side room, closing the door.

"Is our son ok?" Charlie asked, his voice clearly panicked and the healer nodded, smiling.

"He's ok," he said and Charlie slumped against the chair, squeezing Hermione with one hand as she clutched the front of his tshirt in her fists and running the other through his hair, "we've fixed his rib, ankle and skull. The brain injuries have been-"

"Brain injuries?!" Charlie gasped and the healer nodded, frowning.

"Yes, Arthur had bleeding on his brain and also bruising, but we've managed to get that under control." He said and Charlie took a deep shuddering breath as Hermione pulled herself away from him and wiped her face.

"So he will be ok?" She asked and the healer smiled as he spoke.

"He will be perfectly alright. He's going to be kept sedated for a few days, but that's just a precaution to prevent any further injury to his brain," he informed them, "we're just going to move him up to our children's ward, would you like to come up with him?"

"Yes, of course." Hermione nodded, and the healer told them he would collect them when they were ready to go.

"Jesus Christ," Hermione muttered, dropping her face into her hands, "Charlie?"

She turned to Charlie to see that he had his hands covering his face and his shoulders were shaking quite violently. She gasped as she wrapped her arms around him and felt his hands cling to the back of her jacket as he uncovered his face and sobbed into her shoulder. She closed her eyes and sighed, rubbing his back.

"Fuck, Hermione I was so scared." He groaned and Hermione nodded.

"I know, trust me, I know."

She sighed as he pulled away from her and tried to turn his face away but she cupped his cheeks and forced him to look at her, wiping his cheeks with her thumbs. He took a deep, shuddering breath as he looked at her and gave a very weak smile.

"He's ok, Charlie," she told him, "Arty is stronger than you know, he'll be just fine."

"I know," he nodded, "I just honestly thought I'd lost him and then you collapsed on me when I got here, Merlin, I've never been more scared in my life."

"Welcome to the downside of being a parent," she chuckled softly, "especially with a son. He's had more bumps and scrapes than I can count. Never like this though, so this is a first for both of us."

"We're ready to go up, now." Came the healers voice and Hermione looked up to see his head poking around the side of the door. Nodding, she and Charlie followed him out of the room


	25. Chapter 25

**April 3rd 2006 PT1**

After two days of keeping a constant vigil at the bedside of their unconscious son, Hermione and Charlie were absolutely exhausted, both emotionally and physically. Hermione had been so shocked at how small and vulnerable the usually excitable little boy had been when she had first seen him and although she had got used to it since then, it just seemed wrong for him to be so still and quiet.

Thankfully, the healers had been in this morning to run some diagnostic spells on his head, to see if the bruising had improved after their healing spells, and had informed them that he would be able to wake up today with no problems. They were just waiting for the head healer to sign off on it and then they would be able to talk to their son again.

"I can't wait to get home," Charlie groaned as he shifted in his chair and Hermione looked up from her book, "these chairs are insanely uncomfortable."

"You could Transfigure it?" She offered and he snorted.

"I tried! Theres some sort of charm preventing it." He sighed and Hermione shrugged, turning back to her reading.

"I'm never letting him climb a tree again." He huffed and Hermione rolled her eyes as she closed her book and put it on the table over Arty's bed.

"Good luck with that," she sighed, "why don't you go to the Burrow and update them?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" He laughed and Hermione shrugged.

"You're very irritating when you're bored," she chuckled, "besides, your mum and dad will want to be here when he wakes up."

"Fine," he huffed, standing up and stretching before bending over to give her a kiss on the forehead, "send a patronus when they're ready to wake him, yeah?"

"Of course. Now go away." She grinned and he laughed as he left to go and tell his parents the news.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

At almost five o'clock, the healers came to see Hermione and told her that they were just about ready to wake Arty up, and that she should get Charlie back so that he was here when their son woke up. She thanked them and immediately sent a patronus to the Burrow.

Charlie arrived, smiling happily and obviously having showered as he smelled like his dad, meaning that he had used Arthur's soap to shower at the Burrow. Hermione sent him a glare, jealous of his cleanliness, considering she hadn't showered in three days. Freshening charms can only go so far, after all.

"Mum and dad said it was best not to crowd him straight away," Charlie told her when she looked behind him, expecting to seem them, "I kind of want him all to ourselves for a while, too."

"I know what you mean," Hermione smiled, "I just want to hear his voice again. My life hasn't been this quiet since before he was born."

They watched as the healer tipped a potion into Arty's mouth and then used her wand to make him swallow before leaving the room, waiting outside incase there was anything Arty needed. Charlie and Hermione each took one side of the bed and held one of their sons hands, waiting for him to blink his eyes open or do, well, anything really.

Hermione gasped as she saw his eyeballs move behind their lids and slowly she was able to see his beautiful blue eyes, slowly opening and focusing on his dad. Charlie grinned as he looked down on Arty and Hermione saw him squeeze the little boys hand.

"Daddy?" Arty whispered and Charlie nodded.

"Hello buddy." he croaked and Arty turned his head to Hermione, who felt tears come to her eyes as he blinked up at her.

"Hello, my little love," Hermione rasped around the lump in her throat, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok," he nodded, "why are you crying?"

"Because you've been very sick sweetheart and I've missed you, because you've been asleep for a little while." Hermione said, wiping her face.

"I have?" Arty gasped and Hermione nodded, turning to look at Charlie, surprised to see him frowning.

"Charlie? What's wrong?" Hermione asked and he shook his head as he looked up at her.

"Something's not right," he murmured, "he's not looking at you right, it's worrying me."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, also frowning now and Charlie turned to Arty.

"I'll be back in a minute, buddy."

Arty nodded and Charlie took Hermione's hand, pulling her to the other end of the room where Arty wouldn't overhear them talking. He pulled Hermione into a hug and she confusedly pulled away, looking up into his eyes.

"Charlie, what are you thinking?" She asked quietly and he shook his head, sighing heavily.

"Don't freak out, alright?" Charlie whispered and Hermione frowned, getting really worried now, "he's looking at you like he doesn't recognise you."

"What?" Hermione gasped, "how can you tell?"

"I don't know, Hermione, there was something missing in his eyes when he looked at you just now. I can't place it, but he didn't call you mummy, either." He murmured and Hermione felt her body begin to shake as she backed away from him and walked slowly to the bed.

"Arty, my little love, who am I, sweetheart?" She asked and Charlie could hear the pleading tone in her voice, it broke his heart.

"I don't know. Are you friends with my daddy?" He asked and he heard the breath catch in Hermione's throat as her hand slapped over her mouth. He reached out for her but before he could get to her, she turned and ran from the room and Arty frowned at him, "daddy, why is that lady upset?"

"Because she loves you very much, buddy," he lied, his voice croaky and raw in his throat, "daddy will be back in just a second, ok?"

Arty nodded and Charlie left the room, running down the hallway to look for Hermione in each of the rooms, but she was nowhere to be found. He clutched his hair and tugged on it with both hands, feeling his heart ache for her. This wasn't fair, for him to be the parent that their son remembered when Hermione was the one who raised him.

"This will destroy her." He muttered to himself, hearing footsteps approach and turning to see if it was Hermione and sighing when it was the healer.

"Is everything ok, Mr Weasley?" She asked and he scoffed.

"No, everything is not ok. My son doesn't remember his own mother!" He snapped and she nodded.

"We expected some amnesia, but we weren't sure of the extent until he woke up. We can administer the correct potion now that we can find out what he remembers." She told him and he gawped at her.

"Did you even think to mention this to us?! My girlfriend has just fled the hospital thinking the son she raised on her own doesn't know who she is and now you tell me that all you need to do is give him a damn potion?!" He shouted and the woman took a step back.

"Mr Weasley…"

"No! You get in there and make him remember. I'll... I'll be back."


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **April 3rd 2006 PT2**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione stood outside the delapidated department store as hundreds of Muggles passed her by, not bothering to question why she was stood there, frozen, as tears streamed down her face. She hadn't known where to go, or what to do, or even what the hell had happened. The healers had never mentioned that there was even the slightest possibility of Arty losing his memory. Admittedly she had responded to the predicament in quite a hysterical fashion, but hearing her own son say that he didn't know who she was? She was heartbroken.

It hurt her far more than it probably should that Arty had recognised Charlie and not her. She had been the sole patent for over five years, giving up on a lot of the things that she had dreamed of for herself to make sure that he was properly looked after and Charlie had only been back in their lives for a little over six months. Now that she had put some distance, however small it may be, between her and the situation though, she knew that her initial reaction had been fuelled by jealousy and insecurity, leaving her feeling the ache of guilt in her gut on top of the hurt she felt in her heart. She sighed, covering her face with her hands and trying to work up the courage to go back in, just as she felt a hand gently touch her lower back and span around, finding a very confused Charlie.

"Thank god," he sighed, pulling her into his chest and wrapping his arms around her shoulders, one of his hands burrowing into her hair and tripping tightly, almost desperately, "merlin, I had no idea where you'd gone!"

"I'm sorry." she muttered against his jumper before pulling away slightly to look up at him and he ground down at her, his eyes full if concern.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked, "I can't say I blame you for reacting that way."

"I panicked," she sighed, "I needed to get away, I needed to think and cal-"

She was cut off by his lips on hers, gently quieting what he knew would only end up in a guilty ramble. Hermione sighed, closing her eyes and allowing herself to relax into his embrace, keeping them closed as he pulled his lips away and rested his forehead on hers. When he didn't speak, she opened her eyes and pulled away, frowning.

"The healers expected amnesia, you know?" He asked and Hermione's eyes widened before a mixture if anger and relief washed over her, "yeah, when I was looking for you, one of his healers came and told me that all they have to do is give him a memory potion and-"

"What!" Hermione screeched, directing her anger at him whether intentional or not, "and you couldn't have told me this a little sooner?!"

"I thought it might be best to calm you down, you know, before telling you that by the time we get back upstairs his memory will probably be fine again," Charlie shrugged, looking sheepish and rubbing the back of his neck as Hermione groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose, "I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Well I am now! But I wasn't! Do you know what I felt when he remembered you but not me?" She asked and Charlie shook his head, grabbing her wildly gesticulating hands and holding them to his chest, "as heartbroken as I was to hear Arty say he didn't know me, on top of everything else I was fucking furious!"

"I understand, Hermione." Charlie sighed, looking left and right to see if anyone was around before pulling her into a nearby alleyway and casting a muffliato as she slapped him in the chest.

"No, you can't! You will never understand, Charlie!" She shouted, her eyes watering again as she glared at him, "you will never know what it's like to look after a child alone, to give up everything you've ever wanted to make sure that they're ok. Do you think that was easy? Do you think it was fun?!"

"You don't think I would have been here, had I known?!" He snapped back, his eyes narrowed at her, knowing that this had been coming for a long time. Everything had seemed so easy, so straightforward. Her anger at the situation had never risen and he had expected it sooner or later.

"Your family wrote to you almost weekly! Surely you knew that I suddenly had a child!" She screamed punching him weakly, "are you telling me that you never put two and two together?!"

"If I had, don't you think I would have come back?!" He shouted, "of course I knew you had a son, Hermione, but not once did I think he was mine. My mum gushed about Arty, telling me all about his brown hair and how much like his mum he was!"

"Didn't you think it was a bit fucking weird that he was born nine months after that night?!" She hissed and Charlie groaned as she threw her hand against his chest, shaking his head.

"First off, I didn't know his birthday," he growled, "no-one ever told me that. Second, even if they did, a baby can be born early or late, I probably still wouldn't have known!"

"I hated you, for so long I actually hated you," Hermione cried, dropping her hands from his chest and hugging herself, "I had to lie to him, to my own damn son."

"I'm sorry," he croaked, clearing his throat as she looked up and saw his eyes misted over, "I would have been here, Hermione, you know that I would."

"I know, I just…" she sighed, wiping her hands roughly over her cheeks and sniffing, "I should have written more, tried harder… I hate how naive I was to think that one letter would have been enough."

"It would have been," he sighed, hesitantly reaching his hand up to her shoulder, "at any other time it would have been enough. It's just a bunch of badly timed coincidences that kept me away."

She nodded, stepping closer to him as she dropped her forehead on his shoulder. She felt utterly exhausted and mortified from her sudden display of anger, though she also felt lighter somehow. It was almost as though she had been carrying the first five years of Arty's life on her shoulders like the weight of the world and had been trying so hard to welcome Charlie into their lives that the anger and disappointment had become buried in the excitement of this fresh start for them all and now it had finally erupted from her, in a dingy alleyway in Muggle London. She sighed as she felt his arm shaking when it slipped around her waist.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, lifting her head and looking up at him, "for hitting you."

"It's fine," he snorted, kissing her forehead, "it had to happen some time. Personally, I don't think you could have picked a better moment."

"You know I'm not angry with you, right?" She asked quietly and he nodded, "well, not any more, anyway. Not now that I understand what happened."

"I know, Hermione," he sighed, cupping her cheek with his hand and smiling at her, "and you know I love you, yes?"

"I know," she smiled tiredly, "I love you too."

"Come on," Charlie smiled, kissing her forehead again before stepping back and holding his hand out for her, "let's go and see our boy."


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **April 5th 2006**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Two days after what turned out to be a very emotional reunion between mother and son, Hermione finally returned home with Arty in front of her and breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that everything was back to the way it should be. Charlie was at work, having not been allowed to take any more time off, but he was to be coming home shortly after lunch, when the three of them would be heading to the Burrow for what Molly had promised would be a feast of epic proportions, to honour Arty's return home. Crouching down before her little boy, Hermione began to unbutton his jacket, frowning when he sniffled and looking up to find his eyes tearful.

"Oh, my little love," she sighed, taking his hands, "what's wrong?"

"I love you, mummy." He hiccuped and Hermione's frown deepened as she pulled him in for a tight hug, "I didn't mean to forget you."

"Arty," Hermione sighed, pulling back and holding him with her hands on his sides, "it was just a problem because you hit your head when you fell, that's all. I'm not upset because of it, darling."

"You were," he nodded, "at the hospital, you were crying."

"Of course I was upset at the time," she nodded, smiling at him and brushing his hair out of his face, reminding herself to get his hair cut as soon as possible, "but that was before I knew that your memory could be fixed. Now look, you're all better and everything is fine."

"But I don't like upsetting you, Mummy." He said very seriously and Hermione shrugged.

"Everyone upsets the people they love sometimes," she sighed, thinking of Charlie and wishing he were here with them, "but this time it wasn't your fault, so please stop worrying."

"Ok." He nodded and Hermione frowned, raising her eyebrow at him.

"You promise?" She asked and Arty, finally, giggled.

"Yes, Mummy," he chuckled, making Hermione smile brightly, "I promise."

"Good boy," she grinned, moving back to his buttons and undoing his coat before standing and draping it over her arm, "what do you want to do until Daddy comes home in a couple of hours?"

"Oh!" He gasped, taking off at a sprint towards his bedroom and Hermione chuckled, shaking her head as she followed, "can we play with my dragons, pleaae?"

"Of course!"

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

It was in this way that Charlie found them, grinning as he stepped into the bedroom and found Hermione pinned into the corner by three figurines, charmed to act just like real dragons without the danger, as Arty ran around with a 'wand', which was actually a ruler, trying to subdue them. As he hadn't been noticed, he leaned on the door frame with a soft smile on his face, enjoying the wonderful scene before him until he heard a inhuman screech and was suddenly knocked backwards by a very excitable five year old.

"Hello buddy," Charlie grinned, hugging him tightly as he laughed, "shouldn't you be saving Mummy from the dragons?"

"Oh!" Arty gasped, his eyes flying wide and Charlie snorted, lowering himself to Arty's level and whispering in his ear.

"Do you need a little help?" He asked and Arty sighed, nodding as Charlie stood straight again and pulled his wand out, pointing it towards Hermione, who yelped.

"Please don't accidentally hit me," she laughed, pointing towards the dragons and re-entering her imagined role as damsel in distress, "get these ferocious beasts away from me!"

Considering that the 'ferocious beasts' were only about 8 inches tall, it took all of Charlie's willpower not to burst out laughing, but he somehow managed. Together, he and Arty rounded up the miniature flying lizards and corralled them into a makeshift pen, comprised of books that Charlie charmed to stand upright as Hermione cheered for her 'rescuers'. Arty, by this time, was jumping on his bed, celebrating their victory over the dragons and Hermione laughed as she reversed the charms on the toys and walked to Charlie, kissing him on the lips as Arty made noises of disgust in the background.

"My hero," she sighed dramatically and Charlie snorted, "the fair maiden wishes to give you a token of her gratitude."

"Oh yeah," he grinned, raising his eyebrow at her and she nodded, biting her lip as he laid his hand on her side, "and just was kind of token was the fair maiden thinking?"

"Well," she sighed, leaning up and pressing her cheek to his, whispering in his ear, "you'll find out later tonight, won't you."

Charlie groaned as she kissed him on the cheek, patted his chest and left the room, leaving him standing there somewhat surprised but obviously not in any hurry to complain about her promises. He snorted, shaking his head and turned to Arty, crossing to stand next to his bed and watching as he jumped.

"We're going to grandma and grandpas soon," he chuckled, his head bobbing up and down with each jump as he attempted to keep eye contact, "you should try and save some of this energy!"

"I'm not tired, Daddy!" Arty yelled, shaking his head and Charlie rolled his eyes, laughing as Arty opened his eyes really wide, "look! I'm really awake!"

"I can see that," his father smiled as he turned to leave the room, "just be careful, please. We definitely don't want any more accidents!"

"Ok daddy!"

Charlie shook his head in amusement as he entered the living room, expecting to find Hermione on the sofa or at the dining table but he frowned when she was nowhere in sight. Calling her name, he followed her answering shout into the bedroom, where he found her folding their laundry by hand, the muggle way. He chuckled as he walked behind her and slid his hands over her sides until they met on her stomach, resting his chin on her shoulder as he sighed contentedly.

"You know where's a spell for that?" He grinned and Hermione smiled, shrugging and causing his head to jerk with her shoulder.

"I like doing it this way," she murmured happily, "it gives me time to think."

"What are you thinking about?" He asked and Hermione hummed as she dropped a freshly folded tshirt on the bed, rested her hands on his and relaxed her head back against his shoulder, giving him the opportunity to kiss her neck and he happily took it.

"You, us," she sighed, grinning, "how much I love everything about you being here. How wonderful you are with Arty and to me."

"It should always have been like this," he sighed, pulling away and turning her to face him, "it's crazy how much I needed all of this in my life, without even realising it."

"All of this?" She asked, frowning as she slid her hands up his arms and rested them on his shoulders as Charlie nodded.

"You and Arty," he shrugged, smiling, "love, a home and a family. You've completed me, Hermione. I don't know how to thank you for giving me a second chance to be by your side."

"Oh Charlie," Hermione sighed, her eyes filling with tears, "you thank me every single day that you're here. We've both been given a second chance at a life together and I don't intend to waste it. I love you."

"I love you too," he croaked, clearing his throat before continuing, "maybe one day I'll have another opportunity to see you preg-"

"Mummy! Daddy!" Arty squealed, flying into the room as Charlie groaned, leaning his forehead against Hermiones as she laughed.

"What's up, buddy?" Charlie asked, turning to his son and releasing Hermione, who returned to her folding.

"I'm bleeding." Arty said calmly and Charlie groaned again, smacking his hand against his forehead as Arty lifted his arm to show him a cut on his elbow.

"What was the last thing I said before I left your room, huh?" Charlie sighed, picking Arty up and carrying him through to the kitchen, where he had left his wand when he had gone looking for Hermione, sitting Arty on the counter before he picked up the piece of wood.

"No more accidents," Arty sighed, rolling his eyes, "but it wasn't my fault!"

"Oh?" Charlie snorted, lifting Arty's arm and pointing his wand at it as he silently healed it, before looking back at Arty's face, "so what happened?"

"One of my dragons flew at me and cut me!" Arty said dramatically and Charlie scoffed as he lifted him off of the counter and put him on the floor.

"What do mummy and I always say about lying, Arty?" Charlie frowned and Arty groaned, stomping his foot.

"I'm not lying!"

"You're not lying about what?" Hermione asked as she entered and Arty sighed, turning to face her.

"A dragon flew at me and banged my elbow!" He said again and Hermione frowned, shaking her head.

"I removed all of the charms, Arty, I'm absolutely sure of that." She said certainly and Arty shrieked.

"Look out!" Charlie yelled as a mug flew from the stand and only just managed to pull Hermione out of its flight path as both parents turned, stunned, to a very confused Arty.

"See!" He sighed, tutting as he walked off, back in the direction of his bedroom.

"Did he just…"

"I think so," Charlie muttered as Hermione turned to look at him, "he's so young though!"

"I was six the first time I used accidental magic," Hermione shrugged, sighing, "how do we deal with any outbursts?"

"You know what? I've got no idea," Charlie sighed, vanishing the smashed pieces of mug from where they had fallen next to the sink, "Good job we're going to mums, huh? If anyone will know about that sort of thing, it's her."

"I hope so," she sighed, shaking her head as a slow frown spread over her face, "I guess we should apologise for doubting him."

"I'll protect you from flying objects, I promise." Charlie snorted and she shook her head, grinning.

"My hero."


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **April 19th 2006**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

When Hermione sighed the contract to manage the new branch of Flourish and Blotts, she had been assured that Hogsmeade was a thriving and popular destination at all times, even during the holidays at Hogwarts. This was not the case. Instead of the challenging and rewarding role she had been promised, what she had instead been stuck with was the near constant regime of ordering stock, checking stock deliveries, calling the distributors every time she got a delivery half of it was missing. Oh, and not to forget the constant stream of customer complaints that headed her way because the books that they had put on special order were almost always among the missing items. It was torture and she absolutely hated it.

She wondered, quite often, why the company had even bothered to open a shop here when the only really busy periods they ever had were Hogsmeade weekends and, even then, most students preferred Tomes and Scrolls to them anyway. It was on one such weekend, when the shop assistant who was supposed to have been working had sent an owl at the last minute saying that he was 'too sick to work', leaving Hermione to deal with the customers as well with running the shop, that her brain literally imploded. Unfortunately, it just happened that it happened when surrounded by students.

"I ordered this book six weeks ago, Miss," snapped an understandably irritated and fed up middle aged man as students queued up behind him, muttering about having to wait, "just what kind of bookshop are you running, here?"

"The kind of bookshop that has to rely on outside sources to supply their stock, Sir," she gritted out as she forced herself to nod sympathetically, "I can assure you that, as soon as we receive the order, I will owl it directly to you."

"Well!" The man snapped, now raising his voice as the children began to fell silent, "that's no use when I need the book now, is it!"

"Sir, I can only apolo-"

"I am disgusted at the way you run this store," the man growled and Hermione swallowed as she felt her temper begin to rise, "I knew they were wrong to entrust the running of this place to someone such as yourself-"

"Excuse me?!" Hermione shrieked, slamming her hand down on the counter and making everyone, including the now slightly shocked looking man, jump with surprise, "just what are you trying to imply, exactly?"

"I mean, Miss," the man spat, regaining his icy demeanour, "that a mu-, muggleborn witch has no place in managing a wizarding esta-"

Hermione glared as she pulled her wand from under the cash register and pointed it at the man, whose eyes went wide as the students gasped and dropped their books on the nearest shelves, hurriedly exiting the store.

"I am just as much of a witch as you are a wizard, Sir," she spat, glaring at him as he backed away, "if you are so dreadfully unhappy with my management then I suggest you take your custom elsewhere. I can assure you, your disgusting face will not be missed here."

"How dare you-"

"Oh I dare," she spat, pointing at the door, her hand shaking with rage and frustration, "Go on, fuck off before I show you just how much I do dare."

As the man, quite literally, ran from the store, Hermione quickly checked for other customers and checked the time, finding it to be lunchtime. She sighed, hearing for the front door and locking it, charming the sign to read 'closed' as she walked into her office, snatching her bag from the desk and stepping into the floo, only to reappear in Charlie's office at the reserve. He gasped as she flew out and, without so much as a hello, spelled the door to stay locked, threw her wand and bag without care for where they landed and leaped upon him, immediately ripping open his shirt and groaning as he, probably quite confusedly, wrapped his arms around her.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Charlie panted as he took in the utter destruction Hermione's apparently very urgent desire had caused to his office, frowning as he pulled away, buttoning his trousers and repairing his shirt as Hermione removed herself from where she had been spread out on his desk and moved to collapse into one of the leather chairs facing it. Once his shirt was, at the very least, in one piece again, he sat heavily in his desk chair and gawped at her.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" He asked and Hermione groaned, dropping her head into her hands before he saw her shoulders begin to shake and he gasped, leaping from his chair and hurrying to crouch down in front of her, "hey, Hermione, come on, look at me."

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, sighing as she swept tears from her face, "I needed to burn some anger and it was either come here to you or go and destroy something and I thought that maybe-"

"It's ok," he said gently, wiping his thumb over her cheek and pulling her hand down to hold, "just start from the beginning, yeah? I'm a bit confused, here."

"I can imagine," she snorted sadly, shaking her head, "a customer at the shop… Well his order didn't come in and I tried to explain that the distributors always mess up our deliveries, right? But he wouldn't listen, he got quite aggressive. I understand, I do, but then he almost called me a mudblood and said that I had no right to run a wizarding business, so I pulled my wand on him."

"Hermione," Charlie sighed, pulling her down and into his arms as he sat back on the floor and she sobbed, "what else happened?"

"I threatened him," she whimpered, sighing shakily as she clutched at his shirt, "in front of a bunch of Hogsmeade students! Children, Charlie!!"

"You had every right to pull your wand on him, Hermione," he reassured, rubbing her back gently and kissing her forehead, "for him to even consider you any less able because of your blood status is as laughable as it is disgusting."

"I wouldn't have minded, you know?" She sighed, pulling away from him and sliding from his lap, though leaving her legs over his as she looked at him, "But I could see it in his eyes, he really wanted to call me mudblood and that word makes me sick."

"I know, sweetheart," Charlie nodded, stroking her left arm as he said it, "so that's the reason I will never be able to look at my desk without risking at least a semi?"

"Something like that," she snorted, smiling slightly and shaking her head, "sorry about that."

"Woah now, never apologise for mind blowing sex!" He exclaimed and Hermione chuckled, smacking him on the chest as he grabbed her wrist, sighing as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her palm, "you ok now?"

"I think so," she nodded, smiling still, "thank you, for the mind blowing sex and for making me feel better. I'm just going to go home and take a bath, maybe a nap."

"What about the shop?" Charlie frowned as he stood up, offering her a hand and pulling her up when she took it.

"I don't have the energy to run it today, the guy who was supposed to be working owled in sick and I really can't be bothered," She shrugged, sighing, "I'll owl my boss and tell him I'm sick or something."

"Take it easy, ok?" He asked and Hermione nodded as he pulled her in so that her head rested on his shoulder, held there by his hand, "I'll pick Arty up from mum's on my way home, so don't worry about anything. Just take some time for yourself, ok?"

"I think I need it." She yawned and Charlie nodded as she stepped into the floo, disappearing and leaving him to wonder what he could do to make her happy.


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **April 23rd 2006**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

After yet another a long, torturous and tedious shift at Flourish and Blotts, Hermione yawned as she staggered out of the fireplace in their flat, exceedingly happy to be home. If she had been paying attention, or simply not exhausted, she would have noticed that there were no noises of a nearly six year old running riot, that there were candles laid out on the table, which held two place sittings. What she did notice, though, was the smell of onion and garlic that finally broke through and reached her tired mind as she slipped her shoes off. Frowning, she put them on the shoe rack and turned, yelping as she saw that Charlie had managed to sneak up behind her and was now less than two feet away.

"For the love of bloody fuck, Charlie!" She hissed, clutching her chest as he shook his head and laughed, "didn't your mum ever teach you not to sneak up on people!"

"Of course she did," he smiled, reaching for her and pulling her towards him with his hands on her hips, "but then Bill reminded me how much fun it could be."

"Of course he did," she snorted, resting her hands on his chest and frowning as she looked around, "where's Arty?"

"Ginny has him for the night," he shrugged, squeezing her hip and lifting his hand up to cup her cheek as she smiled, "I figured you could use a break from everything, hmm?"

"Never from Arty," she shrugged, stifling a yawn, "perhaps from everything else."

"Which is why, my lovely, the bath is all run and set up for you to have a long soak while I finish dinner," he said, nodding when she raised her eyebrows at him, "which we will eat and then I intend to give you a long and well deserved massage."

"What are you up to?" She asked disbelievingly and Charlie merely shook his head with a soft smile, pulling her toward the bathroom and ushering her inside.

"I don't have to be up to anything to show you how much I appreciate you," he smiled, before a timer went off in the kitchen and he frowned towards the noise, "now relax, please and I'll be back with a cold glass of wine."

Hermione frowned as he disappeared from view and turned to look in the mirror, trying to discern if she looked ill or particularly exhausted, as that was the only realistic reason she could think of for Charlie to be so… Absolutely perfect. It just wasn't normal. Deciding that she actually looked as she usually did, she sighed as she once again rationalized that he was definitely up to something, or he wanted something. She just couldn't wrap her mind around the idea that he would want to do all of this for her and get nothing in return, it didn't add up and it really didn't help her to relax. Slowly, she pulled off her working clothes and threw them into the laundry hamper beside the shower, turning to climb into the bath just as Charlie appeared with two glasses of white wine.

"Here you go," he said, grinning as he held up her glass and she sighed as slipped into the water before taking it, "long day?"

"You could say that," she grumbled, rolling her eyes, "I've been put on probation for walking out the other day and if nothing interesting happens soon, I might die of boredom! I thought my job at the Ministry was mind numbing but this? This takes it to a whole new level of brain cell destroying."

"It can't be that bad," he mused, frowning as he kneeled down next to the bath and pushed her stray hair from her face, "at least you get to read, right?"

"That's just it," she sighed, taking a sip of wine and frowning up at him, "the only things I've read since I started managing the place are order forms and Arty's bedtime stories! I just don't have the time for reading for pleasure any more."

"In an ideal world, what would you want to do more than anything?" He asked softly and Hermione hummed, thinking about it.

"Honestly? Promise not to judge me for it?" She asked and Charlie frowned as he nodded, "I'd love to take Arty out of school, stay at home with him and home school him."

"Do you honestly think that I would judge you for that?" He scoffed, shaking his head, "why on earth would I?"

"A lot of people would," she grumbled, snorting and sneering as she continued, "I'm Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, high flyer and high achiever. I should be out in the working world-"

"Stop," Charlie snapped loudly, over her tirade and Hermione looked over at him wide eyed, "firstly, I think it's a bloody brilliant idea and you should absolutely do it if that's what will make you happy. Secondly, the people who think that way about you aren't worth a damn anyway, so what does it matter?"

"You think it's a good idea?" She asked timidly as she frowned and Charlie sighed, leaning heavily on the edge of the bath with one eyebrow raised, "I mean, it's not like we can afford it anyway, so-"

"Wait," Charlie chuckled, shocked, "what are you even talking about?"

"Well, I mean, I know we've never really discussed it, but I just assume that we both need to be working." She shrugged sadly and Charlie laughed outright as she frowned.

"You're so silly sometimes, you know?" He grinned, reaching out and smoothing his hand over her hair, "my salary is easily enough to cover us all, Hermione. And believe me, I do mean easily. We've never discussed it, mainly because it's kind of a weird thing to bring up, you know? But you really don't have to be worrying about money."

"It feels rude to ask, but how much do you actually make?" Hermione frowned and Charlie snorted.

"With bonuses during laying season and for each export, I earn approaching eighty thousand galleons a year." He shrugged.

Hermione, who it just so happened had, at the very moment that he spoke, taken a sip of wine, spirted it out into the bath as she began to choke, looking wide eyed at him. That was almost double the salary of the head goblins at Gringotts, a third more than Harry made as head Auror and almost as much as the minister! With an annual salary that generous, they could afford to live as they were three times over. She gawped at him as he just stared blankly back, shrugging again when she shook her head.

"That's... Well, that's ridiculous," she gasped, almost lost for words, "why?"

"I'm of the belief that it is very obviously danger money," he shrugged, looking sheepish as he reached for her hand and lifted it onto the edge of the bath, "seriously, Hermione, if you want to stay at home and teach Arty, please do it. I only want you to be happy, you know that."

"But..."

"Listen to me," he sighed and Hermione nodded, frowning uncertainly as Charlie smiled at her, "you told me that you gave up doing what you wanted to make sure that Arty had the best life he could, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"You wouldn't have had to do that, if I had been here all along," he sighed sadly, shaking his head, "I wasn't here to look after you both for all that time, but I'm here now. Please, Hermione, let me look after you. Do what's right for you, whatever will make you happy, you have my full support."

"Charlie," she whimpered and he frowned as he looked up, seeing tears in her eyes and she laughed wetly as she swiped away an escaped tear, "when did you get so wonderful?"

"You'll do it, then?" He smiled and she nodded, sighing happily.

"Of course I'll do it," she snorted, shaking her head and sitting up in the bath, turning sideways and crossing her legs so that they were face to face, "I love you, so so much."

"I love you too," he smiled, leaning forward and pressing a lingering kiss before pulling away and moving to stand up, "dinner should be ready in about ten minutes, if that's alright?"

Hermione nodded, smiling as he backed out of the room with a goofy grin on his face and disappeared. Once she was sure he wouldn't hear her, she let out a quiet squeal and kicked her legs like a child, excitement and relief flooding her veins as she mentally composed her resignation letter, looking forward to actually writing it and sending it first thing in the morning.


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **May 10th 2006**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Home schooling Arty turned out to be, without a shadow of a doubt, the best decision Hermione had ever made. Arty, who had previously struggled in muggle primary school with having to hide his knowledge of the magical world, thrived with Hermione teaching him. She had gone out and spent a, frankly, ridiculous amount of money on a huge pile of muggle workbooks for Maths, English and Science, which they worked through on weekday mornings, then in the afternoon they either went to places of interest, such as museums or heritage sites, or they focused on trying to control his increasingly common magical outbursts. There were obviously stressful moments, when Hermione had to put her foot down and insist that Arty do his work when he tried to slack off because he was at home, but that was to be expected. In all, Hermione was so thankful for the opportunity that Charlie had provided her with.

"Mummy?" Arty asked, looking up from his times tables work wide wide eyes and Hermione hummed, finishing the line in her book before looking up, "can we go and see daddy at work this afternoon?"

"As long as you've finished your six times tables by then, I don't see any reasons why we shouldn't," she smiled and Arty grinned, nodding, "how are you getting on?"

"I'm upto seven times six!" He grinned and Hermione rose her eyebrow questioningly, holding back a chuckle as his face screwed up in concentration, "um… 42?"

"Well done!" Hermione grinned, ruffling his hair as she stood up and peered over his shoulder, impressed that he had only got one wrong, "when you get to twelve times six, we'll stop for the day and go see daddy, ok?"

"Ok Mummy!" He said happily and Hermione grinned to herself as she walked into the kitchen to get a cup if coffee.

She was in awe of how smart Arty was, having been told by his teacher that he struggled with concentration. She frowned as the kettle boiled, wondering whether it was the other children who distracted him or some other issue that held him back in a school environment. She knew from her own experience that children, despite their innocent appearance, could be horribly vicious to those that they deemed to be different, especially if their parents had never taken the time to tell them the effect that words could have on other people. She had made sure that Arty knew from a very early age to never say unkind things or do anything that he wouldn't want anyone to do to him and it broke her heart that other parents wouldn't do the same. She had always wondered whether the parents of bullies had been the bullies in their own time, having never experienced how awful it was to be picked on.

"Mummy!" Arty shouted suddenly and Hermione frowned as she hurried into the living room, seeing Arty frowning at the fireplace and gasping as she looked, finding Molly's face hovering in the flames.

"It's ok, Arty," she said, gesturing back to his work as she crossed the room and kneeled in front of the fireplace, "Molly? Is everything ok?"

"I'm not sure," Molly sighed, shaking her head and flicking her eyes over to Arty and frowning as she looked back at Hermione, "can I come through?"

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed, immediately jumping to her feet and stepping back, only for Molly to step out moments later, pulling her into a hug.

"We need to talk without little ears around," she whispered in Hermione's ear, making her frown as she pulled away, nodding before turning to Arty.

"Arty, my little love, why don't you go and play with your dragons for a while, hmm? Grandma wants to talk to me." She said, forcing a smile on her face and feeling uneasy.

"Ok Mummy! Hi Grandma!"

"Hello, dear," Molly sighed, hugging him as he ran over and then gently pushing him towards his room, "run along now, we won't be a moment."

"There's been an attack, of sorts, at the reserve," Molly muttered quietly once Arty was safely out of earshot and Hermione whimpered, her hand flying to her mouth as her eyes flew open widely, "poachers, apparently, have released the wards on six enclosures."

"Is Charlie… is he ok?" Hermione choked and Molly sighed, pulling Hermione to the sofa and sitting both of them down, holding her hands in her own.

"I don't know," she sighed, shaking her head, "Arthur let me know as soon as word reached the ministry. Harry has been sent to help subdue the escaped dragons."

"Oh god," Hermione groaned, clearing her throat, "what… how did they know what wards were being used? I don't understand."

"No-one does at the moment," Molly said gently, smoothing Hermione's hair in a very motherly fashion, "Arthur has volunteered to go to the reserve to help but I made him promise to let me know as soon as he got to Charlie."

"Ok," Hermione sighed, rubbing her eyes and nodding, "I promised Arty we could go and see Charlie at work this afternoon. I guess that isn't going to happen now."

"Why don't you come to the Burrow instead, dear?" Molly asked and Hermione nodded, frowning.

"I don't think I want to be on my own right now, anyway," Hermione sighed, "I mean, I know I've got Arty here, but…"

"Ginny is there, too," Molly nodded, "with the boys, so we can all help support one another until we hear anything."

"What do I tell Arty?" Hermione asked sadly and Molly smiled kindly, squeezing her hand before standing up.

"You leave that to me," she said, "You get on over to the Burrow and we will be along shortly."

xxxxxxxxxx

Flames were flying left right and centre as Charlie and his second in command, Max, stood in the middle of a protective dome, shooting stunners and other spells that could be used to subdue the flying beasts. He still had no idea what the hell had happened. One minute he had been doing his usual paperwork and the next minute all hell had broken loose, with no apparent reason or explanation.

"If we don't get out of here soon," Max shouted above the flames and roars of the dragons, "we're going to cook, Char. What should we do?"

"I don't know!" Charlie yelled back, firing off repeated stunners and incarcerous spells, flinching as he felt burning heat pass straight over them, "at this point I want to say fuck everything else, we just need to get out of this alive!"

"Agreed!" Max cried, shrieking in frustration as ropes shot out of his wand and bound the legs of one dragon, only to be burned away by another, "what's your plan?"

"How good are your shield charms at a full sprint?" Charlie yelled and Max shot him a terrified look, "It's the only option, mate! It's either that or we end up as roast keeper!"

"Shit!" Max screamed, "I don't know, but I guess we'll find out, right?"

"Right, cast on the count of three and hold it for as long as you can. We run toward the main gates, South West, got it?" Charlie instructed and saw Max nod tiredly, briefly closing his eyes and picturing Hermione and Arty to build his conviction and courage before opening them and grabbing Max's hand, "we don't seperate, wands up... One, two…"

On the count of three, both men cast the strongest and most heat resistant shield charm that they could, taking off in a dead sprint in the direction of the main gates. As they came into view in the distance, Charlie almost breathed a sigh of relief, his strength doubling as he could see the finish line in sight. Just as he began to think that they would be fine, however, his arm was jerked sideways and he snapped his head around to see Max falling to the ground, his wand flying from his hand and the protective charm cast from it fell. With only his own charm to protect the both of them, he felt fire heat his skin and screamed as his shirt caught fire. Using all of his strength, probably only fuelled now by pure adrenaline, he pulled Max back up to his feet and half dragged him over to the gates, falling through them.


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER THIRTY ONE**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **May 12th 2006**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Opening his eyes, the first thing that Charlie knew was an extreme amount of pain in his back, gasping out in pain and suddenly seeing three faces come into his line of sight. Hermione, whose eyes were filled with tears, sobbed and ran from the room, leaving only his Mum and Dad hovering over him as he groaned, trying to ease the pressure on his back but finding, as he tried to roll off of it, that he couldn't move at all.

"Mr Weasley," came a voice that he didn't recognise, "before I release you from the effects of the paralysis potion, I need to ask you a few questions."

"Get on with it." He hissed and the face of a middle aged woman came into his vision as his parents left it.

"First of all, do you need any pain relieving potions?" She asked and Charlie glared.

"Of course I fucking do!" He snapped and he heard Hermione gasp as a hand, presumably hers, stroked his hair.

"Of course, I'll get them right away," she nodded, "do you remember why you're here?"

"Dragons." He muttered and the healer nodded.

"Good," she smiled, "do you recognise the people here with you?"

"Of course I bloody do!" He snarled, "if you're going to ask stupid questions, I suggest you get me some bloody potions first!"

"Ok, Mr Weasley," the healer sighed, heading out of the room briefly before returning with two vials, "drink these, please."

Hermione's face reappeared, hovering over him as she glared at the healer and Charlie would have laughed if he hadn't been in such agony.

"Just give him the potions!" Hermione growled and the healer sighed as she lifted the first vial to his lips and tipped, allowing him time to swallow in between that and the second.

"Thank you," he muttered, breathing a sigh of relief as they took effect, "I need to get off of my back."

"You are off of your back, Charlie," Hermione said gently, "you're basically hovering."

"Why is it so painful then?" He asked and Hermione sighed, turning to the healer.

"Can you cancel the paralysis so that he can sit up, please?" She asked shortly and the healer nodded, flicking her wand before leaving the room.

"Here," his dad said, pointing his wand at the bed and Charlie felt himself being moved into a sitting position, "gives your arms and legs a stretch, they've not moved for almost three days."

"What!" Charlie gasped, his jaw hanging open as he turned to look at Hermione, who nodded, "three days?!"

"Almost," she shrugged tiredly, and Charlie noticed the dark circles under her eyes, "you were brought in on Wednesday morning and it's now Friday evening."

"Where's Arty?" Charlie asked, frowning and Hermione sighed heavily, leaning forward and taking his hand, lifting it to her cheek as his mum answered.

"He begged and begged to see you yesterday, but when he did he was so upset," she sighed, shaking her head, "poor dear, he asked me if you had died."

"He's with Ginny and Harry, son," Arthur said, smiling gently as he patting his son's leg, "we will bring him to see you tomorrow, now that you're awake."

"What happened to the reserve? The keepers?" He asked quietly, not really wanting to know but knowing that he needed to.

"The reserve was almost completely ruined, the dragons that escaped were killed," Arthur sighed, shaking his head, "no keepers were killed, though there were quite a few injuries. Yours were by far the worst."

"Good." He sighed and Hermione snatched her hand back suddenly, crossing them over her chest as he turned to look at her, finding her glaring at him.

"Good? You think this is good?!" She snapped, gesturing to his bandaged torso, "you could have died! I had to explain to our son that his daddy's body was too injured for him to be awake. I had to reassure him that you weren't dead!"

"Her-"

"And then, you wake up and say it's good that you had the worst injuries!" She cried, shaking her head as her eyes watered, "you don't even know what your injuries were! Do you even know what dragon it was that burned you?!"

"I have no idea, but-"

"You were caught by the edge of a flame from a bloody Ironbelly! Do you know how unbelievably lucky you were!?!" She wailed, her shoulders shaking as she let out her rage and Charlie sighed, snatching one of her wildly gesticulating hands from the air and holding it tightly as she tried to pull away, "you had almost no skin left on your back, Charlie! Your internal organs were almost roasted. You almost left me, almost left Arty, so don't you dare for one second tell me that this is a good thing!"

Charlie watched as, with a strength that he wasn't expecting, she snatched her hand away and hurriedly left the room, muttering to Molly that she was going for a breath of fresh air before she did so. Charlie gawped after her for a few seconds, swallowing the lump in his throat as he turned to his dad, who nodded when Charlie raised his eyebrow. Hermione's words flew through his mind as he moved his gaze down to his hands, fresh pink skin covering his burns.

"She's been out of her mind with worry ever since I told her what happened," his mum sighed and Charlie turned to look at her, frowning, "she refused to go home at all, Arty has been with Ginny ever since you were brought here and Hermione has been through a lot, during the last few days."

"Oh Hermione," Charlie sighed, dropping his head into his hands and pulling at his own hair, "merlin, she's right though. I'm such an idiot."

"It's your job, Char-"

"No, Dad," he groaned, cutting off his father's words of comfort, "I had a chance to run, without even coming face to face with a dragon. I should have done, but in that moment I forgot about everything else. I forgot that I have other responsibilities now, I have a family!"

"Yes, you do," came Hermione's sigh from the door and he whipped his head around to look at her, "and I really, really want you to be alive to watch it grow."

"What?" Charlie gasped and Hermione shrugged, dropping her hand onto her stomach as Charlie's eyes widened.

"I found out yesterday," she sighed, walking towards him and smiling at Molly, who grinned at her, "I'm pregnant, Charlie, so please try not to go and die on me. I'm not ready to raise another baby on my own."

"You're... What, really?" He asked quietly, stunned and she nodded, smiling shyly.

"6 weeks," she shrugged, sitting down on the bed as his parents quietly left, "I'm sorry… about before."

"You're pregnant?!" He asked again, a slow smile spreading over his face as she snorted, nodding, "we're having another baby?"

"Yes, that's generally how it works." she nodded, laughing and Charlie broke into a full grin, grabbing her arms and pulling her towards him and kissing her all over her face as she giggled.

"I love you," he muttered between kisses, his eyes stinging as he rested his forehead against hers and she closed her eyes, "I'm not going anywhere, Hermione, I promise you that. I'm going to be here for everything this time around, scans, the birth, sleepless nights and poopy nappies, everything."

"So you're happy?" She asked quietly and he snorted.

"Happy doesn't quite cover it," he said, grinning as she pulled away, "how are you feeling?"

"Sick," she chuckled, shrugging and rolling her eyes, "same story as last time, coffee is the one thing that takes me from nausea to full in sickness."

"But you're happy?" He asked and Hermione nodded, sighing.

"Now that I know you're going to be ok, I am happy about it," she smiled, looking him straight in the eye, "but you need to be more careful, ok? I can't do this without you, Charlie. Not again."


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER THIRTY TWO**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **May 25th 2006**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Almost two weeks later, one and a half of which he had spent in St Mungo's taking skin regenerating potions that tasted worse than anything he could imagine, Charlie stood next to Max in the entrance to the administration building on the reserve. Well, it was where the entrance would have been if the building hadn't been burned to ashes two weeks previously. All around the two men were the remains of enclosures, tents and huts, all of which were now no more than dust after being exposed to the fiery breath of six rampaging dragons. The reserve had, in all honesty, been flattened and Charlie didn't even know if there was anything left to be salvaged.

"Ironbelly did most of it, apparently," muttered Max and Charlie nodded in understanding, "where do we go from here?"

"I haven't got a clue, mate," Charlie sighed, clasping his hands together and holding them behind his head, "there's nothing left to salvage. If the ministry want a reserve in the UK, they're going to need to start all over again."

"I might head back to Romania for the year, then," Max sighed, having come from the reserve there at the same time as Charlie, "I can't be out of work for the length of time it took to finish this place the first time."

"I need to stay here," Charlie shrugged, smiling slightly, "can't be dragging Hermione off to another country, not to mention Arty and the baby."

"I never pegged you for a family man, Char," Max said, raising his eyebrow as Charlie snorted, grinning, "I always imagined you to be more happy on your own."

"I was always happy on my own," Charlie admitted, his grin fading to a small but truly happy sigh as he shoved his hands in his pockets, walking in step with Max as they headed to the main gates of the reserve, "then Hermione came along and made me realise that there was more to life than dragons and casual sex, you know?"

"Not really," Max shrugged, laughing, "I guess I'll take your word for it. She seemed pretty awesome when I met her. I mean, she was obviously worried and incredibly angry, but still…"

"She's amazing," Charlie grinned, stopping as they passed the boundary and turning to Max, "even if you do go back to Romania, I still want you here as my second, the head if I end up finding something else to settle into."

"You're thinking of quitting keeping?" Max gasped and Charlie frowned as he shrugged.

"It's not that I want to, but you know as well as I do how dangerous this job is, I mean, how many married men do you know that work with dragons?" He asked and Max hummed, shrugging.

"I can't think of a single one," he sighed, "I guess you have a point. But what else can you imagine doing that you'll enjoy after all this?"

"I'll speak to Kingsley," Charlie shrugged, "the good thing about having a brother in law who's close friends with the minister, is that I happen to know that the Ministry's dragon expert is retiring and his position is up for grabs."

"A desk job?" Max snorted, shaking his head, "you'll be bored out of your mind within a week."

"There are field expeditions that happen pretty regularly, plus visits to reserves all over the world to check the living conditions and health of the Dragons," Charlie informed and Max nodded, "it might not be as exciting or physical, but I can't risk not being around for another baby, I don't want to lose Hermione and I'll enjoy having more time with them. It's a win, win."

"I suppose," Max smiled, looking up at Charlie and sighing, sticking his hand out and grasping Charlie's when it was offered, "whatever you go on to do, keep in touch, alright?"

"Of course," Charlie chuckled, nodding, "you can't get rid of a Weasley once you've bonded with them."

"Good luck, Charlie, with the Ministry and the family," Max said, his voice croaky, "you've been a wonder to work both with and for."

"Don't get all sentimental in me, mate," Charlie grinned, pulling Max in for a hug and patting him on the back, "I've got enough hormones to deal with at home."

"Ah, fuck off," Max laughed, shoving Charlie away from him, "get back to your family, you git."

xxxxxxxxxx

The ministry atrium was busy with people leaving or coming back from their lunch breaks when Charlie arrived, hoping to catch Kingsley and talk to him about the Dragon Expert position that would soon open up. It was strangely exciting to be thinking about taking his life in a new, more family friendly direction and as he walked up to the welcome desk to have his wand logged, he was distracted enough that a tap on the shoulder made him yelp as he turned around, coming face to face with a laughing Harry.

"Don't do that, you prat!" He gasped, not fighting the grin that formed on his face as he shook his brother in laws hand, "where are you off to?"

"I was just about to head off for lunch," Harry informed him, nodding towards the cafeteria and Charlie nodded, handing his wand over to the clerk, "what are you doing here?"

"I was hoping that Kingsley would be free for a quick chat, actually." Charlie said as he took his wand back and turned away from the desk, seeing Harry grin.

"You're going for it?" He asked excitedly.

"Hopefully," Charlie replied, shrugging, "I don't suppose you happen to know where he is?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Harry nodded, smiling as he gestured for Charlie to follow him, "you're lucky, he was supposed to be having his monthly meeting with my the heads of department today, but it was cancelled because one of them is off sick or something."

"That's fortunate, for me at least," Charlie chuckled as he followed Harry towards the ministers office, "what's wrong with them?"

"No idea, I heard the word diarrhoea involved and decided I was better off not knowing," Harry shuddered as they stepped into the lift when it arrived and Charlie laughed, nodding, "but yes, it's a good thing where you're concerned. How did Hermione react when you told her about the job?"

"I uh… I haven't told her yet," Charlie muttered, scratching the back of his neck, "I don't want to worry her, with the baby any everything, so I thought I'd see how this talk went before mentioning it."

"I agree with your reasoning," Harry sighed, stepping out of the lift when it reached their floor and chsrlie followed, "Hermione worries a lot over things that she can't control, so you probably did the right thing."

"Only probably?" Charlie asked and Harry shrugged, grinning as he knocked on the ministers door.

"She's pregnant," he snickered, "literally anything is possible."

"Hello Harry," boomed Kingsley in his rich accent, "what can I do for you?"

"Not me, Kings," Harry said, gesturing to Charlie who nodded at the minister, "Charlie here was hoping to speak with you."

"It's good to see you, Charlie!" Kingsley grinned, holding his hand out and Charlie shook it, smiling, "what did you want to discuss?"

"A little birdie," Charlie grinned, nudging Harry who groaned, rolling his eyes, "told me that the expert on Dragon care and behaviour is retiring. I was wondering what I would need in order to apply for his job."

"You're interested in working here, at the Ministry?" Kingsley frowned, stepping aside and waving goodbye to Harry as he ushered Charlie into his office, "I must say, I can't imagine you doing a desk job, Charlie."

"I don't know if you know or not, but Hermione and I have a son already and we just found out that she's pregnant again," Charlie explained, frowning when Kingsley's eyebrows shot up, "You didn't know?"

"For once, it seems that this piece of gossip has not reached my ears!" Kingsley grinned, "when did this start?"

"Arty, our five year old, was conceived on the night of Harry and Ginny's wedding," Charlie sighed, leaning forward, "a lot of miscommunication and untimely coincidences led to me not being in their lives for five years, so I've known about Arty for… Eight months now, or there abouts."

"Arty is your son?" Kingsley asked and Charlie nodded, smiling, "he's a wonderful child, Hermione is a wonderful mother."

"She's incredible," Charlie agreed, nodding, "but I left her, albeit completely unwittingly, to raise one of my children alone. I can't risk that happening again, which is why I'm interested in putting my knowledge of dragons to some use."

"It's going to involve field expeditions and travelling all over the world, you understand?" Kingsley asked and Charlie shrugged, smiling.

"I'm aware, but with magic it's not like I have to spend weeks at a time away and I can be back at a moments notice if I need to be," he suggested and Kingsley nodded, reaching into his drawer and pulling out a thick pile of parchment.

"This is the contract, take it home and look it over, discuss it with Hermione," he said and Charlie gasped as it dawned on him that Kingsley was giving him the job, "ignore the salary section, we will match what you earned as head keeper, your experience more than warrants it."

"What?" Charlie squeaked, "you're giving me the job and almost doubling the salary?!"

"Like I said, your experience and expertise will be invaluable and I would trust no-one more to liaise with the reserves," Kingsley shrugged, shoving the parchment pile towards him, grinning, "so yes, the job is yours if it fits in with you and your family. The current expert retires in two months, so I will give you a month to think it over, though I doubt you'll need it."

"I'd take it right now, if it were solely up to me," Charlie admitted, shocked, "but I should talk to Hermione."

"Good decision," Kingsley muttered, chuckling, "always listen to the woman in your life, Charlie."

"I plan to," he nodded, grinning, "I don't know how to thank you, Kingsley. I didn't expect you to accept."

"Thank me by taking the job and doing a better job than the current guy," he laughed, shaking his head, "I know that you will find it a big change, but I think you'll do an incredible job."

"Thank you." Charlie nodded, smiling as he looked down at the pile of parchment in his lap, only to be startled when Kingsley cleared his throat and he looked up to see the minister grinning at him, "right, sorry, I'm going."


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER THIRTY THREE**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **May 26th 2006**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Because Hermione, tired out after an afternoon of wandering around the museum's of muggle London with Arty and her pregnancy, had fallen asleep remarkably early the night before, it wasn't until the next morning that Charlie found a moment of quiet to discuss his plans with her. They both woke usually woke up quite early and this morning was no different, as Charlie woke up at 5:30 to find Hermione already awake, sitting up in bed and reading a pregnancy book by wandlight. He snorted, causing her to jump and look around at him.

"You would think that you knew what to expect, considering you've done this before," he chuckled, tugging her top up to kiss her belly good morning, as had become his routine, "what are you reading about this morning?"

"You don't want to know." She muttered, frowning deeply at the book and Charlie frowned himself as he pulled the book from her hands and gagged as he read the title of the page.

"Who the bloody hell eats a placenta!" He gasped, shuddering as he handed her the book back, "I sincerely hope you're not planning on even trying to convince me that's a good idea."

"Oh god no!" She gasped, laughing, "it is interesting though. Terribly gross, yes, but interesting nonetheless."

"I don't even want to think about it any more," Charlie shuddered again, pushing up to sit next to her and kissing her gently, "morning, my love."

"Good morning," she grinned, bookmarking the page and putting her book down, turning to him, "I'm sorry I fell asleep really early last night."

"I think I can forgive you," he smiled, resting his hand on her stomach, "you are, after all, growing my child. I did need to talk to you about something, though."

"I'm listening." She smiled and Charlie took a deep breath.

"I'm quitting keeping." He blurted and Hermione gasped, her eyes widening.

"What? Why? Charlie you love keeping!" She exclaimed and Charlie nodded, sighing.

"I do," he admitted, running his fingertips over her stomach, "but I love you, Arty and this little one more. I can't risk my life the way I always have, not now that I've got you three to think about."

"Oh Charlie," Hermione sighed, brushing her fingers through the light hair on his chest, "I can't ask you to do that for us."

"You've never asked this of me," he said seriously, "in fact, I can't remember the last time you ever did ask anything of me. I want to do this."

"But what will you do instead?" She asked, frowning and Charlie grinned, leaning over and pulling the pile of parchment from his bedside drawer, handing it to her and waiting as she skimmed through it, "would you be happy with this, Charlie? Really happy, I mean?"

"As long as I get to come home to you and Arty, in a few months you, Arty and this one," he said, gently poking her belly, "then that's all I need to be happy."

"You know I can't let you do this if it will make you miserable, right?" She asked, her eyebrow raised as she looked up from the parchment with a sigh, "I can't let you give up what you love doing just for our sake."

He looked at her, so wonderful and understanding, completely supportive in every way and willing to worry about him just for the sake of him doing the job he loved, and Charlie fell in love with Hermione all over again in that moment. She didn't even know how amazing she was.

"I'm doing this for us," he smiled, cupping her cheek as she sighed, nodding and looking back down at the parchment, "it's ideal. I still get to do what I love, but the majority of the time will be spent at the Ministry, liasing with reserves that are all over the world. 9-5 mostly, one weekend out of four. It makes so much sense."

"This is a big pay cut," she gasped, her eyes widening as she looked up at him, "can we afford this? With the baby coming, I can't go back to work at the moment, plus it would mean-"

"Stop!" He chuckled, grinning, "if that's all that you're worried about, then there's no need. Kingsley has already offered to match the salary I earned as head keeper."

"Really?" She gasped, frowning, "he really offered that?"

"He did," Charlie nodded, "I know, I was as shocked as you are."

"You're positive that this is what you want to do?" She asked one more time and Charlie nodded, absolutely certain, "then I'm behind you, whatever you want to do."

"I know you are," he smiled, pulling her to rest on his chest, "it's one of the many, many reasons that I love you."

"Thank you," she sighed, looking up at him and Charlie frowned, "for doing this for us, for doing everything that you do for us, really."

"There is absolutely no need to thank me for that," he smiled, kissing her forehead and frowning at the door as it slowly creaked open, revealing Arty in the doorway, carrying his stuffed dragon and rubbing his eyes, "you ok buddy?"

"I had a bad dream," Arty sniffled and Charlie sighed, pulling away from Hermione and gesturing for Arty to climb in with them, "I dreamed that you never woke up, daddy."

"Oh Arty," Charlie groaned, his heart breaking a little at the tears in his son's eyes as he climbed between his parents in their bed, "what if I told you that daddy is going to be doing a different job from now on, one that is much less dangerous?"

"No dragons?!" Arty gasped disbelievingly and Hermione snorted.

"Daddy will still work with dragons, my little love." She reassured, wincing as Charlie dug his elbow into her belly and Charlie discreetly moved him when he noticed.

"In fact, I'll be seeing lots more different dragons, as I'll have to travel all over the world to make sure they're being looked after," he said quietly and Arty nodded, though he frowned, "but most of the time, I'll be at the Ministry, just like Uncle Harry."

"You're going to be an auror?" Arty asked confusedly and Charlie chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, buddy," he laughed, ruffling Arty's hair, "I'm going to be the Ministry Expert on care and behaviour in dragons."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, like daddy said," Hermione sighed, "he will travel to different reserves, making sure that all the dragons are healthy and well looked after."

"So you won't be here all the time?" Arty asked sadly and Charlie sighed.

"I'll only be away for one night a month, at the most," Charlie said quietly, smiling, "how about we make a deal?"

"What deal?" Arty asked, frowning.

"Everywhere I visit, I bring you a present back," Charlie said and Arty's eyes lit up, making Hermione smile as she watched father and son, "and, if you're a really amazing super good boy, I'll see about taking you and mummy away with me sometimes."

"Really?!" Arty shrieked and both of his parents laughed as Charlie nodded.

"Wow!" Arty grinned, "ok."

"Good boy," Hermione grinned, hugging him tightly, "do you think you can go back to bed and sleep now?"

"Can I go and play?" Arty asked, looking up at her and Hermione nodded, watching him jump from the bed and out of the room before she turned to Charlie and frowned, sighing.

"We need to tell him about the baby, soon." She muttered and Charlie nodded, hugging her and pulling her to lay down.

"After the first scan," he said through a yawn, stroking her hair, "so that we have something to show him."

"Good idea," she said, closing her eyes as the movement of his fingers through her hair made her drowsy and she yawned, "you're sending me to sleep."

"You creating a life, you need the extra sleep." Charlie chuckled.


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **June 20th 2006**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

The twelve week point of her pregnancy found Hermione sitting beside Charlie in the waiting room of St Mungo's Maternity ward, his knee bouncing up and down as he fidgeted relentlessly in his seat. As his shoulder knocked into hers yet again, Hermione growled and turned to face him, slapping her hand down on his thigh and pressing down.

"Will you please stop fidgeting!" She exclaimed and Charlie groaned, rubbing a hand over his chin.

"I can't help it," he explained, sighing, "I don't know whether I feel more nervous or more excited! How are you so calm?"

"I've done all of this once before," She shrugged, gesturing around them, "I know what to expect, more or less."

"More or less?"

"Well, you never know, we could be having twins," she said and chuckled when Charlie gasped, "or more. Maybe it's triplets."

"Oh gods," Charlie rasped, "is that likely?!"

"Well there is a history of twins in your family, so there's always a possibility," she shrugged, grinning and taking his hand, "relax, I'm sure I would be bigger if I were pregnant with twins."

She laughed as he warily eyed her slightly rounded stomach, shaking her head as he turned to look at the many posters and informational leaflets that were attached to the walls. If she were totally honest, she probably would be a lot more nervous if she wasn't so preoccupied worrying about telling Arty their news after the scan. It wasn't that she thought he might take the news badly, not initially at least, but he had been through so many changes lately and this was just another one to add to it, probably the biggest and most drastic, too.

Arty had been used to having Hermione completely to himself for five years, never having to share her attention or her heart with anyone before Charlie came into their lives. Having his dad around had been nothing short of an amazing change for Arty, but he hadn't been back even a year and now they were about to introduce a new member of the family, one that would mean Arty suddenly wouldn't always be the center of attention any more. She never wanted him to feel that they loved him less and she knew that they would need to have a serious discussion about making sure that Arty never felt left out or neglected when his little brother or sister arrived.

Perhaps, she thought, she was underestimating her son. He had always been absolutely wonderful with his younger cousins, taking them under his wing so to speak and never growing tired of their presence or, as they got older, their questions or requests of him. Maybe he would accept his new status as big brother and protector the same way that he had taken to all of the other changes, completely nonplussed and unfazed. Then again, he might be incredibly excited until the idea became a reality and there was a screaming baby around that took up a lot of his parents time, previously dedicated to only him. She sighed and felt Charlie squeeze her hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked, frowning concernedly and Hermione shrugged turning to face him.

"I'm worried about telling Arty," she sighed as she watched him nod understandingly, "what if he gets jealous of the baby?"

"He won't have any reason to be jealous, Hermione," Charlie reassured, putting his arm around her shoulders and rubbing her arm, "you know just as well as I do that Arty is going to be an amazing big brother."

"I know, I just…" she sighed, shrugging, "so much has changed for him lately, I don't want him to react badly."

"Whatever happens, Arty will love this baby as much as we do," he smiled, reaching his other hand to her stomach and rubbing his thumb over it, "he is amazing with all of the other kids and he will be more amazing with his own sibling."

"I hope so," she nodded, smiling sadly, "I just don't want him to resent having to share us with someone else."

"So we involve him every step of the way," Charlie shrugged, "I remember when Mum was pregnant with Ron, she always made sure that Bill, Percy and I, and the twins to some extent, were always involved and it helped a lot in making sure that we didn't feel pushed away or left out."

"That's a good idea," Hermione nodded, frowning thoughtfully, "we could ask him for name suggestions and stuff like that, I suppose."

"Exactly," Charlie smiled, "and he can help when the baby arrives, too, with the small stuff like feeding or playing with them when we need to do something else."

"I guess you're right," Hermione nodded, smiling up at the healer as she called for Hermione, standing up and dragging Charlie with her, "let's go see how many babies we're having."

"One is enough, thanks!" Charlie groaned as they passed the healer, who snorted as she ushered them into the seats in front of the desk and walked around to her own chair.

"I'm afraid you don't get much of a choice," she grinned, sticking her hand out for them both to shake, "I'm Healer Stanwick, I'll be your Healer in charge for the pregnancy and birth."

"Nice to meet you," Hermione smiled, shaking her hand and instantly feeling at ease with Healer Stanwick, "I'm Hermione and this is Charlie, my partner."

"And the father?" The woman asked, turning to Charlie, who nodded.

"I am." He nodded happily, smiling at Hermione as he took her hand.

"And this is not your first child, Miss Granger?" The healer asked and Hermione shook her head.

"No, we already have one child together, he's almost six." Hermione said and Healer Stanwick frowned.

"I can see from the notes of your last pregnancy that the father of the child was absent?" She asked and both Hermione and Charlie sighed.

"I didn't know," Charlie shrugged sadly, "I only found out that I had a son in September last year."

"It's a rather long and complicated story," Hermione said when the healers frown deepened, "I'm sure that I will have the time to explain at another time."

"Of course," Healer Stanwick nodded, smiling, "how about you hop up on the bed over there, Hermione, and we'll have a look at the baby."

Hermione nodded, smiling and gesturing for Charlie to follow her over. He sat in the chair that was at the head of the bed, clutching her hand tightly when she offered it once she was situated and laying down. They both watched as the healer began to wave her wand over Hermione's abdomen, soon hearing a whoosing sound that Hermione knew to be the amplified heartbeat of their child. She turned to Charlie, smiling as he frowned and she pointed to his own heart, nodding when his eyes widened. She turned back to see a moving, almost holographic, image of the baby growing inside of her and a grin lit up her face as Charlie coughed roughly.

"Everything seems fine," the healer smiled, once she had finished waving her wand, "would you like a copy of the images?"

"Yes, please." Hermione nodded, smiling as she felt Charlie lean his forehead against her temple and heard him sniffle.

"I love you." He whispered and Hermione smiled as she reached her hand up to hold his head.

"I love you too."


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **June 21st 2006**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

A month before Arty's birthday exactly, was the day that Hermione had been dreading. Ginny, knowing that Hermione and Charlie would enjoy the night to themselves, had insisted that he stay with her and Harry the night before and Charlie had just left to go and pick him up, leaving Hermione to prepare to tell their son that he was going to be an older brother. She had prepared a kind of kit, with a copy of their scan, a t-shirt that declared him the world's best big brother and some books about having having a new sibling, which would hopefully ease the process of telling him their news. She sighed as the floo chimed and fixed a smile on her face as Arty came bounding out of the floo, running straight at her!

"Mummy!" He shrieked, grinning from ear to ear as he clung tightly to her neck and Hermione chuckled as she swung him from side to side.

"Hello, my little love," she laughed, setting him down on the floor and smiling at Charlie as he stepped out of the fireplace, "how was Aunty Ginny's?"

"Aunty Ginny let me help with Albuses bath and I read him a bedtime story!" He said excitedly and Hermione looked up at Charlie who was grinning, "and Uncle Harry said that one day, I would be the best big brother in the whoooole wide world, because I did such an amazing job."

Hermione was in awe of how simply her best friends had managed to introduce the idea of a new baby to Arty, and decided that they were absolute geniuses when it came to dealing with children and she definitely needed to thank them in some way for being so wonderful. Not only had they now planted the idea in Arty's head but, somehow, they had managed to get him excited about it, too! Charlie obviously agreed with her, because when she rose her eyebrow at him, he chuckled and shrugged, before coming to sit on the sofa and pulling Arty with him.

"And what do you think of that idea, buddy?" He asked as Hermione sat down, both watching their son's face scrunch up as he thought.

"I wouldn't mind," he said eventually, his eyes widening slightly, "as long as I don't have to share my room!"

"Well, how would you feel if you were to have a little brother and sister very soon?" Charlie asked and Hermione bit her lip, nervous.

"Very soon like my birthday?" Arty gasped and Hermione chuckled, shaking her head.

"No, my little love, not that soon," she grinned, ruffling his hair, "probably more around Christmas time."

"Do I have to share my room?" He asked and Hermione looked up at Charlie who sighed, looking around the flat that they both loved.

"That's a discussion for another day, buddy," he said diplomatically and Arty nodded, though he frowned, "for now though, we're trying to tell you that mummy is growing your little brother and sister right now, in her tummy."

"You are?!" Arty gasped, looking at Hermione wide eyed who smiled nervously as she nodded, "so I will have a baby brother by Christmas?"

"Or a sister," Hermione nodded, reaching behind the sofa and pulling the gift bag out, handing it to Arty, who frowned as he pulled out the wizarding scan picture, "look, this is your little brother or sister, moving around inside my tummy."

"So he's in there," Arty said, poking Hermione in the tummy, "right now?"

"Yep." Hermione chuckled, poking him back and smiling as Arty threw his arms around his mum and hugged her around the belly.

"Hello little baby," Arty whispered and Hermione looked up at Charlie, wide eyed and tearful, "please be a brother, because girls are yucky."

Hermione burst out laughing as Arty squeezed her again and asked to go and play in his room, taking his little bag of gifts with him as Hermione stared after him, sniffling. She felt Charlie shuffle closer to her on the sofa and pull her into a hug, allowing him to rest her head on his chest as one of his hands rested on her stomach. She reminded herself that she needed to thank Harry and Ginny for being so good with kids and putting the idea into his head, allowing him to get used to the idea without even knowing he was.

"And you thought he'd react badly," Charlie snorted and Hermione slapped him on the chest, laughing as she pulled away, "Ginny said he was really happy to help with Albus last night, so we shouldn't worry about how he will be with his brother or sister."

"He seems pretty convinced that this one will be another boy," she said, grinning as she rested her hand on top of his where it laid on her stomach, "I mean, as you heard, girls are yucky."

"Yeah, but that doesn't seem to bother him a bit when Victoire is around," Charlie laughed, laying his head on the back of the sofa, "how are you feeling?"

"Hungry," she laughed, "so far this pregnancy is almost identical to what I experienced when I was carrying Arty."

"Almost?"

"Well, the main craving I had when I was pregnant with Arty was McDonald's fries dipped in ice cream. This time, it is something that any normal person would find so much more revolting." She chuckled and Charlie groaned, turning to face her with his eyebrow raised.

"Do I even want to know?" He asked and Hermione shook her head, very sure that he probably didn't.

"But you need to, because I'm about to send you out to buy it," she laughed, shoving him in the side when he rolled his eyes, "I need gherkins and custard, please."

"Wait what?" He gasped, frowning at her, "you can't be serious, those two foods shouldn't be a within a mile of each other!"

"Hey!" She giggled, looking up at him as he jumped up, "this is just what your child is demanding. It's not my fault that your genes include bizarre food tastes!"

"Oh yeah, my genes," he snorted, shaking his head as he headed to Arty's room to see if he wanted to join him on his very odd shopping excursion, "it's got nothing to do with it's mum enjoying chocolate and cheese in the same mouthful!"

"That's a perfectly normal combination!" She shouted.

Hermione grinned, lifting her shirt to stroke the skin of her belly and enjoying the tightness of the skin there. Being so petite and thin usually, her belly was very obviously rounded even at such an early stage of her pregnancy. She had quite forgotten how much she enjoyed the simple pleasure of running her hands up down the taught skin and was looking forward to the further stages when they would be able to see her stomach move as their child repositioned itself or kicked it's legs. She was also very much looking forward to being able to call the baby something other than 'it'. There were already name ideas floating around in her head, though the final choice would be left to Arty as she and Charlie had agreed.

She waved goodbye to Charlie and Arty, who informed her that his dad had promised him ice cream if he joined him for his errand, for which Hermione was secretly pleased as it would give her the opportunity to take a long soak in a warm bath, to try and relax her back muscles. As she lay in the water, her eyes closed and her mind drifting, she realised that Arty's determination not to share his bedroom meant that they would need somewhere bigger to live, meaning that they would have to move. Making a mental note to discuss possibly moving to a house, maybe in Hogsmeade, Hermione relaxed in the water until she heard Arty's shouting voice re-enter the flat.


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **July 21st 2006**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

"…happy birthday, dear Arty, happy birthday to you!"

The Burrow, with it's limited space, was perhaps not the greatest location to hold Arty's sixth birthday, considering the ever growing size of the now massive Weasley Family, but it was something of a tradition now. Seeing as they had been blessed with sunshine and clear blue skies, the family had moved the celebration into the garden and, as Hermione watched her son run off with his cousins, she grinned over at Charlie, for whom this was a momentous occasion; the first birthday his son had celebrated in the company of his father. Reaching out for his hand across the table, carefully avoiding the littered plates of snacks, she squeezed his hand and he turned to look at her.

"You alright?" She asked and he nodded, a smile on his face as Molly collapsed into the seat next to Hermione with a sigh.

"I'm beginning to lose count of my grandchildren," she chuckled and Hermione heard Charlie snort as she smiled, "with your next one on the way, how many will that be?"

"A lot," Charlie grinned, "not that you'd have it any other way, mum."

"Oh, heavens, no!" Molly gasped, slapping Charlie's hand and chuckling as she turned to look at Hermione, "how are things going this time around, dear?"

"Same as the last time," Hermione shrugged, "though now I have someone to go and buy the foods I so desperately want."

"Oh yes, I remember many a late night craving run that I sent Arthur on." Molly smiled, just as Arthur came over to the table and sat down beside Charlie, patting him on the back in sympathy.

"I feel for you, son," he sighed, at which point Hermione rolled her eyes and Molly did the same, "I think it was when your mum was carrying you that she made me go out and buy pickled cucumbers-"

"Please don't say custard.." Charlie groaned and Arthur frowned, nodding, as Hermione burst out laughing.

"I told you that it was all your genes!" Hermione laughed loudly, standing up and stretching before walking off and heading across the garden, to where Angelina and Ginny were stood.

"Hi girls," she smiled, stopping in front of them, "where are your menfolk?"

"Menfolk?" Ginny snorted as Angelina giggled, "don't know about that, but our two overgrown children are off with the kids somewhere."

"That bad, huh?" Hermione asked and they both sighed, Angelina groaning.

"George put hair growth paste in my face moisturiser this morning," she muttered, shaking her head as Hermione snorted, "I have myself razor burn on my chin before he decided to tell me there was a reversal paste."

"Oh dear," Hermione chuckled, shaking her head as she turned to Ginny, "what's Harry done?"

"He keeps dropping hints about something, but he won't tell me what." The red head grumbled and Hermione frowned.

"Why not?"

"He says I have a big mouth," Ginny exclaimed in a shrill voice, making Hermione and Angelina wince, "can you believe that?!"

"Well…" Hermione said, trying to keep a straight face and looking to Angelina for help, "I mean…"

"We love you Ginny," Angelina snorted, "but you could get the Express in your mouth."

"Arseholes." Ginny muttered and both girls burst out laughing as she huffed, though Hermione saw the corners of her mouth twitch upwards as she stomped off towards her parents.

"How's the pregnancy?" Angelina asked, still smiling and Hermione sighed happily.

"As I remembered," she grinned, "except this time I'm... Satisfied, if you catch my drift."

One thing that Hermione had always loved about Angelina was the ability to be absolutely frank and forthcoming with her. There was no need for her to mince her words or to be subtle with any points she was trying to make because, much like Hermione, Angelina appreciated very much brutal honesty in her friends. Hermione put Angelina's open and honest attitude down to her having spent so much time with the twins in school, having a friendship with them both much like that between herself, Ron and Harry.

"Oh, you're at that point!" Angelina laughed, shaking her head, "a bit different to last time, then?"

"Oh definitely!" Hermione exclaimed, nodding, "I mean obviously I'm glad that Charlie is around for so many different reasons, but the sex is definitely right up there."

"Right up there or at the top?" Angelina snorted and Hermione giggled.

"Well, I don't know, he does give the most wonderful foot rubs." She grinned and Angelina groaned.

"Do you think he could give George some lessons?" She asked, shuddering, "I swear it's like being attacked by a Firecrab."

"Oh gods," Hermione laughed loudly, shaking her head and putting her hand on Angelina's shoulder in sympathy, "ask Charlie if he'll give you a foot rub, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Oh I don't know, love," came Charlie's voice and both girls turn to face him, "my hands get pretty tired after doing yours every day!"

"I don't ever ask you to do it, Charlie," Hermione pointed out as he put his arm around her shoulder, "besides, I'll give it up for a day if Angelina wants one."

"Yeah right," Charlie snorted, kissing her temple before turning to Angelina, "I'm sure I can manage. George not up to the task?"

"Angelina just described his foot rubs as 'being attacked by a Firecrab', so feel free to give him some pointers." Hermione chuckled and Angelina scowled at her, before turning to Charlie and sighing.

"Seriously, any advice is much appreciated." She muttered, shaking her head as she turned and walked off, into the house.

"Fancy a walk?" Charlie asked and Hermione nodded, feeling him remove his arm from her neck and lace their fingers together as he pulled them along.

She smiled as she realised where he was taking her and turned to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek as they walked. They didn't talk much during the walk, except to point out the children in the distance, running in and out of the trees of the orchard as the sound of their laughter wafted over towards Hermione and Charlie on the summer breeze. It was truly a beautiful day and neither of them felt the need to fill the silence, preferring just to enjoy each other's company without interruption for a little while. As Charlie pulled her into the treeline of the woods which held their glade, he turned to her with a soft smile, pulling a blindfold out of his pocket.

"Do you trust me?" He asked quietly and Hermione nodded, though nerves flooded her.

"You know I do, but why do you need to-"

"Nope, no questions." Charlie grinned, stepping forward and tying the blindfold around her head, kissing her gently on the lips before his presence disappeared.

"Charlie?!" Hermione gasped, panicked and she heard him chuckle as he took hold of both of her hands, pulling her forward, "it's not like I've never seen the glade before, Charlie."

"I know," he said and Hermione could hear the smile in his voice, "but I just wanted to do something."

Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes, though of course he couldn't see it. She allowed him to guide her, yelping when her foot slipped and growling as Charlie chuckled. After about five minutes of stumbling over the roots and dead leaves, Charlie stopped pulling on her and she frowned as she could hear soft music, somehow instinctively knowing that they were in the glade. As her hands fell to her sides, no longer held by Charlie, she heard his footsteps as he moved away from her.

"Charlie, I feel like an idiot," She grumbled, gasping when she suddenly felt hands on her hips and a presence behind her, "uh… Charlie?"

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, his thumbs gently stroking the skin under her shirt as they pushed under it, "I have loved you, maybe without knowing it, for almost seven years."

"Charlie…" Hermione whispered, trying to turn to face him but held firmly in place by his hands.

"You have given me everything I could ever dream of, so now I want to give something to you," he said, kissing her neck, just below her ear as his hands began to untie the blindfold and she blinked as it fell away, "welcome home."

Hermione gasped, her hands flying up to her mouth as she took in the sight before her. The glade, completely undisturbed, was now looked upon by the most beautiful cottage, complete with ivy that crawled up the walls and disappeared into the thatched roof. Two stories tall, with window boxes full of flowers on the bottom story and a wooden front door, it was the epitome of a chocolate box cottage. The kind that you would see, covered in snow, on the front of a Christmas card. She blinked, turning to Charlie and let her hands fall, along with her jaw, as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"What.. How?" She stuttered and Charlie nodded back at the house as people began to pour out of the front door, led by Arty.

"I had a little help," Charlie smiled as Harry, Ron, George, Bill, Neville and Arty came walking across the glade towards them, "dad helped too, but mainly it's been this lot."

"You built a house?!" She exclaimed, to chuckles from all of the men gathered before them, "when did you... What… Charlie!"

"Wow, I'm impressed," Ron grinned, saluting his brother, "I honestly never thought I'd see the day that Hermione was lost for words."

"Don't be a git," Hermione chastised, though she couldn't fight the grin on her face as she turned back to Charlie, "I don't understand, how is this possible?"

"Magic," he shrugged, gesturing around them, "this is all mum and dad's land, so I got their permission to alter the wards and then these guys all helped to build the rooms. Arty even helped, now you've taught him to manage his magic a little."

"You did?" Hermione gasped, grinning as she crouched down to be on her son's eye level, "wow, I'm so impressed!"

"I did, Mummy," he grinned, nodding excitedly, "I floated up some of the things that people needed and I helped to decorate my room!"

"Wow," Hermione chuckled, giving him a massive hug, "I can't wait to see it!"

"Well, it's up to you when we move in," Charlie shrugged, smiling at her and helping her stand upright again, "or if you even want to-"

"What!" She exclaimed, glaring at him as the group laughed loudly, "of course I want to! How could you think I wouldn't want to!?"

"You never know," he grinned, shrugging, "anyway, it's ready now, so I wanted you to see it."

"I am so amazed by you," she said, smiling lovingly at Charlie before turning to the rest of them, "all of you, seriously, this is incredible!"

"Can I go and tell Ginny what I've been keeping from her now?" Harry asked and Hermione gasped, realising what he meant, "she's been bugging me for weeks."

"Yeah, you probably should!" Hermione giggled, hugging him before he walked off.


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **July 24th 2006**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

After seeing the house, so perfectly beautiful and overlooking the place that meant so much for them both, Hermione had insisted upon moving in as soon as physically possible, which meant that the move took place the weekend before Charlie began his new job at the Ministry. On Saturday morning, they woke up for the last time in their flat. Though it wasn't as much of a sad occasion as Hermione had anticipated, due to their collective excitement at moving into the cottage, it still felt very strange to think that they would never be coming back to the only place Arty had ever lived.

"Are you ready, mummy?" Arty asked as she levitated the last box into the floo, sending it off and moving to stand beside him and Charlie as they took one last look around the now very empty flat.

"I think so," Hermione nodded, smiling sadly, "are you?"

"Are you sure we haven't forgotten anything?" He asked and Charlie snorted, shaking his head.

"You've made me check every square inch of this place at least 10 times, buddy," he laughed, ruffling his hair, "I am one hundred percent certain that there is absolutely nothing left."

"Can I just check?" He asked and Charlie rolled his eyes as Hermione sighed.

"Fine," she huffed, shouting after him as he ran off, "you've got five minutes!"

"Hey," Charlie said, turning her to face him as she sighed, "are you ok?"

"I am," she nodded, smiling, "it's just strange, you know? This is the only home he's ever known, the place that holds all of my memories of him. It's where we've spent his life and now we're leaving it behind."

"Only physically," Charlie said gently, cupping her cheek with his hand, "all of those memories are going with us and now we've got a new place to make so many more memories."

"I know," she smiled, more happily now, as he moved his hand from his face to her now obviously pregnant stomach, "I can't believe that you did all of this for us."

"It's the least I could do," he shrugged, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "I love this flat as much as you, but the cottage is going to see us right through until the end of our lives and long past it. It's a place to settle, you know?"

"I know," she nodded as Arty came running back in and stopped in front of them, his hands on his hips and a frown in his face, "uh… are you ok there, sweetheart?"

"You said we hadn't forgotten anything," he exclaimed angrily and Hermione gasped as he held up a photo, "but I found this behind a radiator in your bedroom, mummy!"

Hermione felt tears spring to her eyes as she took the photo with a shaky hand, her other covering her mouth. It was a photo, now faded from the heat of the radiator, that had sat on her bedside table from the night Arty was conceived until the night that she had needed to lie to her son about the reason his dad wasn't around. Tsken at Ginny and Harry's wedding, the wizarding photo showed her and Charlie, holding one another as they moved around the dance floor. The smile on Charlie's face could light the room and the glow of her cheeks was clearly visible.

"Oh my," Charlie gasped as he looked over her shoulder, "I didn't even know about this."

"I had this on my bedside table for years," Hermione whimpered, handing it to him and crouching down, pulling Arty into a hug and sniffing, "I'm so glad that you found this photo."

"Why was it behind the radiator, mummy?" Arty asked and Hermione sighed as she pulled away, clearing her throat.

"I got very mad at daddy one night, do you remember? The night that you asked me why he wasn't here with us and I told you that the dragons needed him?" She asked and Arty frowned, though he nodded after a moment, "well, I got upset and I didn't want to look at the photo any more, but I am so, so glad that you found it. Thank you."

xxxxxxxxxx

As they stepped through the floo and into their new cottage, Charlie sent Hermione off to unpack her books and put them away in the forth bedroom which was, for now, made to be a library for her. After sending Arty off to help and making sure they were occupied, he quietly left the house and ran straight to the Burrow, not bothering to knock as he pushed open the door that led into the kitchen and walking through the room. He found his parents in the living room and pulled the photo from his pocket, handing it to his mum as he began to pace.

"This is a lovely photo, Charlie," Molly smiled, though she frowned when she looked up and saw him, "is everything ok?"

"Sit down, son," Arthur said, pointing to the armchair and Charlie groaned as he collapsed into chair, "what's bothering you?"

"I need to marry her," he blurted, his eyes wide as he looked up at them, "I mean, I was obviously thinking about it in the future, but I want to ask her now."

"What's brought this on?" Molly asked, confused and Charlie shrugged.

"She's everything," he sighed, shaking his head, "I should have followed my instincts and never gone back to Romania, I should have stayed and been with her for all this time."

"Charlie, you can't change what's already been…" Molly sighed and Charlie nodded.

"I know," he said, standing up and pacing again, "but I can make up for it. I can do what I should have done years ago and prove to her how much I love her."

"Ok," Arthur nodded, standing up and grabbing Charlie by the shoulder, "why are you here saying all of this to us?"

"Because I wanted to give her grandma's ring," he said, turning to Molly when she gasped, "I mean, if that's alright, Mum."

"Oh Charlie!" She exclaimed tearfully, jumping up and pulling him into a crushing hug, "of course it's ok! I'll need to get it from the vault, but I can think of no-one who deserves it more!"

"When were you planning on asking her, son?" Arthur asked and Charlie shrugged as his mum let go.

"If it's not asking too much, could you watch Arty next weekend so I can take Hermione away for a couple of days?" He asked and Arthur nodded.

"Of course," he smiled, patting Charlie on the back, "anything you need."

"I'll get the ring on Monday and take it to the jewellers to be cleaned," Molly grinned, wiping her eyes and sniffling as she pulled Charlie into another hug, "Oh I'm so proud of you, Charlie."

Charlie grinned as he pulled away and said goodbye to his parents, leaving the Burrow to return to the cottage at a much more relaxed pace than he had left it. As he walked, he tried to figure out what he could do next weekend that would make it all the more special for Hermione, but he drew a blank. He knew that he wanted to do something that she loved, could think of many, but he couldn't narrow it down to that one thing that would blow her away. As the cottage came into view and he reminded himself that he needed to cut a safer path through the woods, he decided that he would corner Harry during his lunch break on Monday for his advice.


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **July 26th 2006**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

His first work day at the Ministry had been interesting, to say the least. His predecessor had obviously been very good at his job at one point, albeit a point that must have been a very long time ago if judging by the pile of unfiled and unfinished paperwork on his new desk. However good he might have been, though, he had left Charlie with a veritable nightmare that needed to be rectified, very quickly, if Charlie was ever going to be able to do a good job in his new role.

As soon as Charlie had been introduced to the rest if the staff in the DRCMC, he had closed his office door and dived into the mission he was faced with, organising the chaos that was masquerading as paperwork, littering his new desk. Each new piece of parchment was half finished at best and completely untouched at worst, leaving him to wonder precisely what his predecessor had done during the work day. Sighing deeply, he suddenly remembered Kingsley's words about doing a better job than the previous guy and snorted as he wondered whether it was even possible to do a worse job.

As he finished what must have been the hundredth form, having apparently not even made a dent in the pile on his desk, he glanced up at the clock and swore as he realised that it was more than halfway through lunch. Throwing his quill down and leaving his jacket discarded over the back of his chair, he lept up, left his office and, only just remembering to ward his door against intruders, sprinted towards the lifts. As he stepped into the first one that arrived, he gasped as he came face to face with just the man he was hoping to see.

"Harry!" He exclaimed, grinning, "I'm so glad to see you."

"It's nice to see you too, Charlie," Harry chuckled, frowning slightly, "is everything ok?"

"Absolutely!" Charlie smiled, "have you got a minute? I need your advice."

"She's pregnant, whatever she wants just do it." Harry said seriously and Charlie laughed, shaking his head.

"He's right, you know," said a man that Charlie had never met before, "never question a pregnant woman, it's just not worth it."

"Thanks," Charlie said, laughing when a very obviously pregnant ministry worker tutted and he turned to Harry, "it's not that. I want to take her away this weekend, to do something she loves, but I wanted your advice on what to do."

"Well, I have a few ideas," Harry said, frowning in thought as they stepped out of the lift and walked together towards the cafeteria, "what's the occasion?"

"I'm proposing."

"What!" Harry exclaimed, causing everyone around to turn and look at them, which in turn made Harry blush as he cleared his throat and continued, "that's amazing!"

"You think she'll accept?" Charlie asked uncertainly and Harry snorted, shaking his head.

"Of course she will, don't be an idiot," he chuckled, "I would suggest dinner and a West End show."

"What show?" Charlie frowned and Harry hummed in thought until his eyes lit up.

"Wicked."

"What's wicked?" Charlie frowned and Harry laughed.

"No, the show is called Wicked," he informed and Charlie nodded, "it's one of her favourites."

"Ok, sounds good," Charlie muttered, a deep frown forming on his face, "uh… Harry? How do I get tickets?"

"You're useless," Harry laughed, rolling his eyes, "I'll get the tickets for the show, probably a matinee, so you just worry about dinner in the evening, alright? Make it some time after seven."

"Have I ever told you that you're the best brother-in-law in the world?" Charlie grinned and Harry rolled his eyes, laughing as he shoved Charlie away.

"Don't push your luck."

Charlie chuckled, shaking his head as he hurriedly grabbed a sandwich and headed back towards his office, greeting the other workers as he passed. It did not escape his attention that some of the female workers seemed to do a double take as they noticed him, nor did it bother him, as he imagined Hermione and what her reaction would be when he knelt on one knee and asked her to be his wife. He would never understand why the urge had suddenly hit him to propose, but he knew that it was absolutely the right thing to do. Just as he entered his office, immediately walking around to his desk and putting his sandwich down, preparing for a working lunch, he heard a knock at the door and called for whoever was there to entire, smiling as he looked around and found Kingsley entering the room.

"Hello, Charlie," he said in his deep voice, "how are you getting on?"

"Aside from the fact that I've got at least a decade of unfilled paperwork to catch up on, you mean?" Charlie huffed, rolling his eyes as he sat down and indicated for Kingsley to sit opposite him, "nothing else to report, I'm afraid."

"I'm sorry, Charlie," Kingsley sighed, shaking his head as he leaned forward and picked up a pile, slowly flicking through it, "I had no idea that the backlog was this bad."

"I'll catch up," Charlie muttered, eyeing the huge pile, "eventually."

"Perhaps Hermione would be willing to help?" Kingsley suggested and Charlie hummed, wondering if she might, "either here or at home. I'm sure there's nothing confidential in here."

"I'm sure that…" Charlie picked up a form and rolled his eyes as he read if, snorting, "who the hell calls a dragon Tim?! Anyway, I'm sure that Tim won't mind if Hermione knows the last time he fathered any hatchlings."

"Ask her if she feels up to helping, obviously we'll pay her an assistants wage if she wants it," Kingsley said and Charlie nodded, making a note to mention it when he got home, "anyway, what I really wanted to tell you is that Maximus Foster has put in an application for your old position as head of the reserve in Wales."

"Excellent," Charlie grinned, nodding, "I'd give it to him if I were you, I don't think you'll find anyone better."

"Well, I guess I don't need to ask for a reference, then," Kingsley chuckled, grinning as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Charlie called out and he grinned as Arty came bounding into the office, "hey buddy!"

"Daddy!" He shrieked, jumping into Charlie's arms as an out of breath Hermione appeared in the doorway to his office, leaning against the door frame and rubbing her bump.

"Arty!" She exclaimed breathlessly, "what have I told you about running off in crowded places!"

"Hermione, sit down," Kingsley said, standing from his chair and offering it to her, kissing her cheek as she passed, "you look well."

"Thanks," she snorted, smiling up at him, "you too, Kingsley. How are things?"

"We were just talking about you actually, love," Charlie said, leaning down to kiss her after Arty left to explore his office, "do you think you could manage to help me sort through this mess?"

"Filling out paperwork and stuff?" She asked and Charlie nodded, "I don't see why not, it's almost time for the summer holidays anyway, so I was thinking of taking a break from Arty's homeschooling."

"You'll be paid, obviously," Kingsley put in and Hermione snorted, shaking her head, "I won't take no for an answer on that point."

"You spoil all of my fun, Kingsley," Hermione chuckled, "I was so desperately hoping for a good negotiation."

"Aren't you always?" Kingsley chuckled, bowing mockingly as he turned to Charlie, "I will leave you with your family, come and find me if you have any problems."

"Will do," Charlie said, waving to Kingsley as he left the office before he checked on Arty, finding him engrossed in a book about dragon species, which allowed him to kneel before Hermione, frowning, "everything ok?"

"Arty was running riot at home," Hermione sighed, shrugging, "it's usually not a problem, but with this bump getting bigger it's hard to chase after him."

"Have you thought about asking mum to take him a couple of days a week?" Charlie asked and Hermione rose her eyebrow, "you forget that she home schooled all seven of us. I mean, I know she wouldn't be able to teach him all of the muggle stuff, but basic Maths and English will be fine, plus she can teach him all of the traditions of the wizarding world."

"Do you think she would?" Hermione asked, sighing, "I feel so guilty, being so worn out all the time."

"You're growing a whole new human being, I think being tired is excusable," Charlie chuckled, kissing her stomach and then standing up, kissing her forehead on the way up, "as for mum, she'd love it. Seriously, ask her."

"I will," Hermione smiled, nodding and glancing over at Arty to make sure he was still occupied, "alright, hand over some paperwork. Let's see what we're working with."


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER THIRTY NINE**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **August 1st 2006**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Gazing out of the window of the hotel room in muggle London, Hermione smoothed her hands over her dress, bringing them to rest on her bump. Charlie had awoken her this morning, no earlier than 10am, after he himself woke up at 6am with Arty, telling her to pack an overnight bag because they were going away for the weekend. He had absolutely refused to tell her where they were going and when they had arrived at the hotel an hour ago, he had instructed her to get ready for dinner, leaving her slightly confused as it was only 1pm, before he left the hotel and hadn't returned. She frowned as she checked the clock and found it to be almost three, just beginning to get worried, when the door to their suite opened and he walked in.

"I thought you'd abandoned me," she smiled as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "where have you been?"

"Never you mind," he chuckled, kissing her gently before pulling away and spinning her around, "you look stunning."

Hermione smiled shyly, smoothing her hands over the sides of her dress. Now being almost halfway through her second pregnancy, her bump protruded quite noticeably from the side, though from the front or back you would never know, something for which she was very grateful. As she laid her hand on her stomach, she grinned when she felt a knock against it and beckoned for Charlie to lay his hand where hers had been, knowing he had been waiting for this moment.

"Wait." she said as he shrugged, moving to pull his hand away but almost as if their baby was messing with him, she felt a strong kick and Charlie's eyes snapped up to hers, his mouth open in shock.

"That's our baby?" He whispered and Hermione nodded, grinning as a slow smile spread over his face, "does it hurt?"

"Only when my bladder is involved," she snorted, shrugging, "it's actually wonderful. I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed the feeling."

"It's amazing," he grinned, laughing when they felt a series of kicks and he turned to look down at her stomach, "hey, little one, be nice to mummy."

"I'm not sure it can hear you," Hermione laughed, shaking her head before sighing, "I'm so looking forward to finding out the sex on Tuesday, so we can stop calling our child 'it'."

"I know," Charlie nodded, "are you ready?"

"I am," she nodded, picking up her handbag and taking his offered arm, "where are we going?"

"You'll find out soon enough," he chuckled, holding the door to their suite open and walking her to the lifts, pressing the button to call it, "although, can I just say, if you hate it then all the blame is on Harry."

"Oh god," Hermione groaned, "you let Harry plan our afternoon?"

"Just part of it," he laughed, stepping into the lift and pressing the button for the ground floor, "only because I'm not great with booking things that are completely muggle."

"So it's something you needed to book, hmm?" She asked, eyebrow raised and Charlie snorted.

"Alright Sherlock," he grinned, offering his arm again as they stepped out of the lift, "come on, it's not very far."

As they took a slow stroll, stopping every now and then when the baby let itself be known and Hermione made Charlie feel it, they discussed London and the differences between wizarding and muggle culture. Charlie was particularly interested in the Underground and Hermione chuckled as she promised him a trip on it over the next couple of days. As they approached Victoria station, Hermione grinned and squeezed Charlie's arm.

"I remember this place," she gasped excitedly, "there's a theatre around here somewhere that shows my favourite musical!"

"Yeah?" Charlie asked, keeping a straight face as he looked over to her.

"Yeah! It's called Wicked and it's about two witches, one of whom is really smart but misunderstood," Hermione smiled, shaking her head, "I came to see it a few years ago and I've been dying to go back."

"Now's your chance." Charlie grinned, pulling two front row tickets from his pocket and handing them to her, grimacing as she squealed, drawing the attention of the other people queuing for the show.

"Really?!" She shouted, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him before pulling away with a huge grin on her face, "remind me to thank Harry!"

"Hey, to be fair, he just booked it," Charlie grumbled, laughing, "this was my idea!"

"Well, remind me to thank you later, then," she winked, kissing him again before pulling him toward the line, "this is amazing! These are front row! What did I do to deserve you, huh?"

"You don't have to do anything," he smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist, "you deserve the world."

xxxxxxxxxx

The show had been amazing, more so than she had remembered it being from the first time she had seen it. As they walked, hand in hand, from the theatre, Hermione was full of excitement and babbling to Charlie about all of the bits she had enjoyed and all of the parts that were a little sad. Charlie agreed that it had been a very enjoyable show, but she couldn't help but notice that he had been quite quiet since they had entered the theatre and she frowned as they stepped back into their hotel room.

"Alright," she sighed, dropping her bag on the bed, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he frowned, shaking his head, "why do you ask?"

"You've barely said two words since we went into the theatre," she explained and he raised his eyebrow, "you're being a bit… off."

"I'm fine, Hermione," he sighed, putting his hands on her hips and smiling at her, though she could see that something wasn't right, "we should get ready for dinner."

"I don't feel like dinner," She muttered sadly as she pulled away from him, shaking her head, "not if you're going to lie to me."

"What are you talking about?" Charlie frowned and Hermione glared at him.

"I can tell something isn't right with you!" She snapped, crossing her arms, "have I done something?"

"What? No!" Charlie gasped, sitting heavily on the edge of the bed and pulling her down next to him, "you make it very difficult to plan surprises, do you know that?"

"Wha-"

Hermiones eyes widened as he slipped off of the bed and onto one knee in front of her, her hand flying up to her mouth as he shrugged up at her.

"I had a plan, you know," he sighed, pulling a box from his pocket, opening it to show her the antique ring inside and Hermione squeaked, "but seeing as you know me far too well-"

"Yes!" She gasped and Charlie snorted.

"Can I ask the bloody question?!" He grinned and Hermione sniffed, nodding.

"You're impossible," he mumbled, clearing his throat, "will you marry me?"

"Of course I will." she whimpered, nodding frantically and wiping the tears from her eyes as he chuckled and slid the ring onto her finger before looking up at her shaking his head.

"I love you, Hermione." He said seriously and Hermione sniffled as she pulled him to her, kissing him.

"I love you too," she gasped, pulling him up and onto the bed, "what times dinner?"

"We've got time for this." Charlie said, his knee applying pressure between her legs and she gasped, nodding.


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER FORTY**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **August 4th 2006**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

No matter how many times she looked at it, or how long she spent staring at it, the ring on Hermione's hand never failed to leave her speechless with it's beautiful design. The single cushion cut diamond in the center was surrounded by smaller, round diamonds that travelled halfway around the rose gold band, catching the light no matter which direction it came from. Hermione was so amazed by the brilliance and clarity of the stone, she wondered whether it had been produced magically as it was far too perfect to be natural. Either way, it was stunning and when she learned of it's significance within the Weasley family, she was absolutely floored.

She could once again be found gazing at the ring, spinning it with her thumb as she and Charlie sat in the waiting room of the Maternity ward, both incredibly excited and anxious to find out whether they would be having a girl or another boy. Hermione knew that a lot of people said that they didn't mind, but if she were being truthful, she really was hoping for another boy. Not only for Arty's sake, though it would be wonderful for him to have a younger brother, but because she knew how to cope with boys, having coped with almost nothing but boys since she was 11.

"What's your gut telling you?" Charlie asked suddenly, his voice quiet so as not to disturb the slumbering newborn cradled in his mother's arm, as she sat in the chair next to Charlie.

"Boy," Hermione nodded, smiling over at him, "what are you hoping for? And don't give me the 'I don't mind either way' line, what do you really want?"

"I'd love either," Charlie sighed, the corners of his lips twitching upwards as she groaned, "but I think I'd prefer another boy."

"I quite like the idea of a troop of little boys," Hermione said thoughtfully, head tilting to one side, "I guess I'm just so used to being around boys all the time, you know? First Harry, Ron and Neville, then all of you Weasley boys and now Arty."

"I know what you mean," Charlie said, smiling as he laid his arm across the back of her chair, "I remember how much fun it was growing up in a house full of boys. I'd like to see Arty with something like that."

"Let's get this one out of me first," Hermione chuckled, nodding as healer Stanwick called them in, "let's go."

"Hello Hermione, Charlie," the woman smiled as they stepped into her office, shaking their hands in turn, "how are things?"

"The pregnancy seems near identical to the last," Hermione shrugged, "same disgusting cravings, at least if you ask Charlie."

"That's normal," the healer laughed as Charlie gagged mockingly, "you're here to find out the sex of the baby, correct?"

"That's the plan," Hermione nodded, frowning, "although I remember that Arty was very awkward and it took quite a lot of poking and jumping in order for him to uncross his legs."

"Some babies are like that," Healer Stanwick nodded, indicating for Hermione to move to the bed, "we'll just do the regular checks and then I'll see if this little one is any more cooperative than his brother."

Hermione nodded as she laid down, grinning at Charlie as he sat down on the chair that was placed next to her head. They didn't speak as the older witch began to wave her wand above Hermione abdomen, firstly amplifying the sound of the baby's heartbeat which put a huge smile on Charlie's face as it filled the room. After a few moments and many more intricate wand movements, there appeared a moving image of their baby above Hermiones stomach and they both frowned as Healer Stanwick burst out laughing.

"Sorry," she chuckled, clearing her throat and shaking her head, "while I admit that was very unprofessional of me, your baby seems quite intent on making his sex as obvious as physically possible."

"It's a boy?" Hermione gasped, turning to Charlie and finding him chuckling as he tilted his head to one side and looked at the moving image, gesturing for Hermione to look too, "I don't understand whats- Oh! Are those his legs?!"

"Your little boy appears to be attempting the splits, Hermione," Healer Stanwick chuckled, shaking her head as she noted down her information, "where as his brother was very shy, this one appears to be quite the exhibitionist."

"Oh dear," Hermione chuckled, grinning at the image, "it would appear so."

"Arty is going to be so happy," Charlie grinned, kissing Hermione's temple as the image disappeared, "could we have a copy of the images please, Healer Stanwick?"

"Please, call me Beverley," she smiled, "it only feels right after I have effectively laughed at your unborn child. And yes, of course, I'll go and get you a copy now."

"Another boy," Hermione grinned, nudging Charlie's shoulder with her own as they walked back to the chairs facing Beverley's desk, "at least we don't need to buy all new clothes, I still have most of Arty's."

"You're always so practical," Charlie snorted, shaking his head and wrapping an arm around her as they sat down, "I can't wait to tell everyone."

"Me either," Hermione grinned, "we have to tell Arty first, though."

"Obviously," he sighed, rolling his eyes, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

xxxxxxxxxx

After discussing their next appointment, which for Hermione would be at 30 weeks, they left St Mungo's and paid a brief visit to Diagon Alley in order to buy something very obviously meant for a baby boy that Arty could give his little brother as a gift when he was born. At least, that was the intention. What actually ended up happening was Hermione and Charlie spent two hours in the baby shop, leaving with one of almost everything that came in blue, mainly because everything was so cute that Hermione and, to a lesser extent, Charlie couldn't resist. Too many galleons and four bags full of baby items later, they fell out of the floo into the living room at the Burrow.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Arty cried, jumping down from where he had been sat at the chess table, playing against Ron, "I'm beating Uncle Ron!"

"Really?" Hermione asked Ron over Arty's shoulder as she hugged him, stunned that Ron was losing and Ron nodded, frowning.

"I really don't understand what happened," he grumbled, "I never lose at wizards chess."

"You appear to have met your match, brother," Charlie chuckled, patting Ron on the shoulder as he passed by with all of the bags, dropping them as he collapsed onto the sofa with a sigh, "I had no idea that shopping could be so exhausting."

"I thought you were finding out the sex of the baby?" Ron frowned and Hermione snorted.

"We did," she nodded, grinning and turning to Arty, "have a look in the bags, my little love."

She watched as Arty frowned, but crossed the room to where Charlie had dropped the bags and peered inside confusedly. He turned to look at his dad, who nodded and gestured for him to look inside and Hermione smiled as she heard him gasp, sitting on the edge of the sofa next to Charlie as the living room quickly became covered in random items of light blue clothing, Ron ending up with a bottle being thrown at his head.

"It's all blue!" Arty exclaimed, looking around the room, "does that mean that it's a boy, like me?"

"It does, buddy," Charlie chuckled, pulling Arty into a hug, "you're going to have a little brother."

"Really?!" Arty shrieked, his eyes wide as he pulled away and a massive grin on his face when Hermione nodded.

"I'm having a brother!" Arty screamed, hugging Hermione, then Charlie, then Ron, before he ran from the room screaming about the new addition to the family.

"I don't think you need to make an announcement in the daily prophet, guys," Ron muttered, rubbing his ear with a wince, "oh, congratulations by the way."

"Thanks," Hermione grinned, standing up and beginning to gather up the littered pieces of baby clothing and Charlie made a quick exit, making her roll her eyes when he used the excuse of 'finding Arty' and telling Ron to help her tidy up, which he dtarted to do despite moaning about it, "what are you doing here, anyway? Shouldn't you be at the shop?"

"I was until lunch time," he shrugged, laughing as he pulled a tiny pair of shoes from on top of the fireplace, "I was supposed to have a date."

"Supposed to?" Hermione frowned, turning to him as she heard him sigh.

"I met a girl a while back, well, I re-met her," he shrugged, handing her his pile of stuff as he sat down and Hermione began to repack them as she listened, "she came into work, we got talking and we've been on a few dates."

"So what happened today?" Hermione asked and Ron groaned.

"I don't really know," he sighed, frowning, "she came to meet me at the shop like we planned, but when I went to get my coat, she must have run off because she wasn't there when I got back. I think George might have said something, but I don't know."

"Why would George say anything to this girl?" She asked, frowning confusedly and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Because he thinks it's funny?" Ron suggested bitterly and Hermione sighed, nodding, remembering that George's sense of humour could sometimes be very blunt, "Lav is quite sensitive so-"

"Lav?!" Hermione gasped, gawping at Ron as he blushed, "as in Lavender Brown?"

"That's the one," Ron sighed, covering his face, "please don't laugh, she's not as clingy or high pitched as she used to-"

"Ron, I think it's brilliant!" Hermione said, grinning now, "why on earth would I laugh?"

At that moment, Charlie came back into the living room followed by an excited Arty and a happy set of grandparents, who hugged Hermione and told her how pleased they were for them both. Hermione eyed Ron carefully, wondering how she might be able to find out what had happened to Lavender earlier and why she would have bailed out of their date. Resolving to write to the girl, asking if she wanted to meet and have a chat. Although they hadn't spoken in a few years, after the war they had become friendly with one another so she saw no reason why Lavender would turn down her offer.

After staying for a cup of tea and a slice of cake, Hermione, Charlie and Arty left the Burrow and began the walk back to their cottage, both parents listening patiently as Arty very loudly described all of the things he was looking forward to teaching his little brother, though they did have to remind him at times that a newborn definitely wouldn't be able to play chess or fly a broom. As soon as they entered their home, Charlie took the bags and took them upstairs to what would be their second son's room, Arty following him up to play in his own bedroom as Hermione remained downstairs, penning a letter to Lavender.


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPTER FORTY ONE**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **September 1st 2006**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

As per Charlie's suggestion, Hermione had spoken to Molly about taking him a few days a week to do some of his home schooling and her almost mother-in-law had jumped at the chance, actually thanking Hermione for allowing her to play such a part. Hermione had waved it off, saying her own thanks for giving her a break from the physically demanding six year old while her ever expanding stomach continued to get in the way of normal movement. Hermione used these days, usually, to go into the Ministry with Charlie, assisting him with his huge backlog of paperwork, which is exactly what she was doing today, though she was distracted by her aching back and inability to get comfortable.

"What's up?" Charlie asked, looking up from his papers when she sighed yet again, "you've been sighing all morning."

"I'm uncomfortable!" She groaned, rubbing her stomach and wincing when the baby kicked her hard, "my back hurts, I can't remember what my feet look like and I think he's bruised my ribs."

"I'm sorry that I can't help." Charlie sighed and Hermione snorted, grinning at him.

"If I Transfigure you into a giant Seahorse, you could carry the baby for me," she said and Charlie's eyes widened, "I don't quite know how we'd get him out though, you'd probably have to push him out of your-"

"Lalala!" Charlie shouted, jumping up from the chair as his face paled at the thought and Hermione burst out laughing, watching as he paced the office, "that's horrific. Any other ways I could help?"

"A massage tonight?" Hermione said, pleading with his eyes as he chuckled, crossing to his desk and perching on the edge of it in front of her, "please?"

"As if I'm going to say no," he smirked, poking her in the forehead and making her glare up at him, "would a bit of a walk help? I've got to go and see Kingsley, if you feel up to it?"

"Anything is better than these awful chairs," Hermione huffed, standing and stretching her arms above her head, "quite why there are anti spell wards on these offices, I will never understand."

"It does seem ironic, banning magic in a part of a magic building," Charlie frowned, kissing her forehead as he stepped around her and pulled open his door, offering his arm.

As they walked, Hermione noted the ratio of women who seemed to go out of their way to greet him as they saw him approach and she couldn't help but smirk at their disappointed expressions when they saw her on his arm. It always amused her and, if she were to be completely honest, boosted her ego when girls would moon over her fiance while he very clearly barely noticed, focusing on her or their destination. She snorted at a particularly blatant glare and Charlie turned, frowning as he pressed the button to call the lift.

"What's funny?" He asked and Hermione chuckled, running her stomach when their little boy kicked particularly strongly.

"A woman actually just glared at me," she smirked, shaking her head, "you do realise that you are probably the second most lusted after man within the ministry?"

"Hey!" Charlie exclaimed as they stepped into the lift, "how come I'm only second?!"

"No matter how unbelievably attractive you are," Hermione smirked, placing her hand on his chest to steady herself as the lift suddenly moved and her lack of balance became apparent, "you are, nor will you ever be, the boy who lived."

"Yeah, Harry is pretty good looking." Charlie nodded as the doors opened, though not on their floor and he groaned, dropping his head against the wall when Harry appeared, grinning.

"Why Charlie, I never would have known," Harry laughed, winking and Hermione laughed as Charlie covered his eyes with one hand, his other holding her waist, "I am married to your sister, but you know, whatever floats your boat."

"Oh shut it, you twat," Charlie laughed, punching Harry in the arm, "Hermione was just explaining why I'm only the second most attractive man in the building."

"No, I said lusted after," Hermione said, poking him in the sternum, "I will never be able to look at Harry as an attractive man."

"Oh, well thank you very much." Harry muttered and Charlie laughed.

"You know what I mean," Hermione said, rolling her eyes as the lift reached their floor and they all, including Harry, stepped out, "where are you going?"

"To see Kingsley," he shrugged, frowning at them, "you?"

"Us too," Charlie snorted, shaking his head, "want to go in first?"

"It's nothing confidential, so we can all go in together if you want?" Harry offered and Charlie nodded as they walked towards the ministers office, Harry knocking as they stood outside the door.

"Hello, you three," Kingsley smiled as he pulled open the door, "what are you all doing here?"

"I don't know about these two, but I just needed to get you to sign off on the investigation results from the reserve." Harry shrugged, handing over a file and Kingsley nodded, turning to Charlie.

"Just paternity leave," Charlie smiled, handing over his form and turning to Harry, "any questionable findings?"

"Nothing really," Harry sighed, gesturing to the file, "I've got no problem with you reading that over, I'm sure you know what discrepancies to look out for a lot better than I do."

"You'd need to look at it anyway," Kingsley nodded, handing Charlie the file, "part of your job description, I'm afraid."

"That's fine," Charlie nodded, tucking it under his arm, "I was interested to read it anyway."

"As for paternity leave, I'm sure we can come to some arrangement to let you work from home for a couple of months," Kingsley shrugged and Hermione grinned happily, "provided there aren't any emergencies that require your presence here, of course."

"That's perfect," Charlie nodded, "just let me know what's worked out and I'll abide by it."

With that sorted, Hermione decided that she would head home and Charlie agreed that it was probably for the best, considering that she had been fighting the urge to yawn since they stepped into Kingsley's office. After kissing Charlie goodbye at the floos, Hermione went directly to their house and up to their bedroom, where she collapsed awkwardly down on the bed and closed her eyes. Despite her exhaustion, the movement of their second son and the thought of her planned meeting with Lavender in a few days played on her mind and it took her a while to nod off, but she was fast asleep before too long, dreaming of a houseful of children to keep her occupied.


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPTER FORTY TWO**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **September 5th 2006**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

With only a few weeks to go until the birth of her second child, Hermione found that her walk had turned into more of a slow waddle and the trip from the floo in the Leaky Cauldron to the cafe where she had planned to meet Lavender took twice as long as it would have done even a few weeks ago. By the time she finally arrived at her destination, Hermione was sweating, out of breath and Lavender, who was already there, gasped as she pulled out a chair for Hermione to sit down.

"My word," Lavender snorted, eyeing Hermione's stomach, "you look fit to burst! How far along are you?"

"Just over seven months," Hermione groaned, rolling her eyes, "though I feel as big as a house. How are you, Lavender?"

"Not too bad," the blonde girl shrugged, smiling over at Hermione, "I was surprised to get your owl. I'm assuming that you spoke to Ron?"

"I did," Hermione nodded, frowning as she leaned forward on the table, "he said that you were seeing each other, how's it going?"

"I thought it was going really well," Lavender sighed, cupping her tea with both hands and looking down into it, "but I don't think I'll be seeing him again."

"Why on earth not?" Hermione gasped, frowning at the other woman.

"Something George said," Lavender muttered, looking briefly up at Hermione before moving her gaze back to her tea, "I went to meet Ron at the shop and while he was out the back, George said…"

"Oh bloody hell," Hermione groaned, reaching out for Lavender's hand when the blonde girl sniffled, "what has the idiot said now?"

"It wasn't just what he said, Hermione," Lavender sniffled, wiping her eyes and looking around self consciously as another customer laughed at what their companion was saying, "the shop was full of customers and they all heard him say it. It was bloody mortifying!"

"Lavender…" Hermione sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "what did he say to you?"

"He said…" the other woman sighed, gesturing for Hermione to lean closer so she could whisper, "he said he could do me a great deal on scar paste."

If Hermione didn't have a baby growing inside of her that physically prevented her from bending far enough to do so, she would have slammed her head down on the table in frustration. George, ever the self proclaimed comedy genius, had obviously meant his words as nothing more than a joke, but it was an abysmally thought out one. Hermione could imagine how humiliating it must have been for Lavender, especially if a lot of people had heard it and turned to look at her.

During the Battle of Hogwarts, Lavender had been attacked by Greyback and, for a while, everyone had feared her dead. It wasn't until after the Battle was over and the search for the fallen had begun that she had been found, horrifically injured but thankfully not bitten, under a pile of rubble. Her life had hung in the balance for weeks until she had awoken, changed forever from the giggly girl Hermione had always known her to be. Unfortunately, the worst of her scarring was on her face and neck, impossible to cover, which had made Lavender incredibly self conscious of her appearance. It was for this reason that George's words were so hurtful for her.

"He's such a bloody idiot," Hermione groaned, rolling her eyes, "you know he didn't mean it, not in the way it seemed, right?"

"I know," Lavender sniffled, nodding, "I know he probably meant it as a joke, but it really hurt! People were laughing at me and… I just ran."

"I probably would have too," Hermione nodded, squeezing Lavender's hand, "have you written to Ron? Or spoken to him since?"

"I don't want to cause any issues between him and George," Lavender muttered, shrugging, "it's not worth it."

"You should tell him what George said," Hermione told her and Lavender lifted her head, frowning, "Ron knows what George is like, Lavender, we all do. He'll probably have a go at him for being a prick, but then he'll move on from it. Please, Lavender, you and Ron are so great together, please don't let one thoughtless comment ruin what you have."

"Do you think we are?" Lavender asked shyly and Hermione snorted, nodding.

"Who else is going to put up with Ron's ridiculous eating habits while countering his temper, hmm?" She asked and Lavender shrugged, smiling slightly and Hermione smirked, "what was it you used to call him?"

"Please don't say It!" Lavender laughed and Hermione, still smirking, pretended to think.

"Oh, of course!" She laughed, grinning, "your won-won."

"You are a horrible human being," Lavender muttered, covering her blushing face with her hands, though when she dropped them into her lap, she was smiling slightly, "you think I should tell him?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded, rubbing her stomach as the baby shifted position, "he really does like you a lot, don't let George get in the way of whatever you two could be."

"Thank you, Hermione," Lavender smiled, leaning back in her chair, her eyes widening as she caught sight of the engagement ring Hermione was wearing, finally, "wait... You're engaged?!"

Hermione burst out laughing, rolling her eyes as she proceeded to update Lavender on all that had happened in the last year. Ron had told her some of It, of course, but Hermione wasn't surprised that he had missed out most of the important bits and enjoyed the plethora of reactions she got out of Lavender as she told her story. By the time they had properly caught up, the sun was beginning to set and the Alley had almost emptied without them even realising.

"I have to go and get Arty from the Burrow," Hermione sighed when she caught sight of the time, "do you swear you'll talk to Ron?"

"I will," Lavender agreed, "promise."

"Good," Hermione said, standing up as Lavender did and pulling her into a hug, "if you ever need to talk, just send an owl, ok? I know we've never really been close, but I'm here for you."

"The same for you," Lavender smiled as she pulled away, "congratulations on the baby and getting engaged, it's great to see you so happy."

"Thank you, Lavender," she grinned as she picked up her bag, "take care."


	43. Chapter 43

**CHAPTER FORTY THREE**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **September 17th 2006**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

On the day that Charlie had been back in their lives for a year, he woke up feeling overwhelmingly grateful for everything that had changed in his life during such a short period of time. He gazed over at his sleeping and heavily pregnant fiance, chuckling as she smiled in her sleep before he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her stomach, feeling his second son move inside of her. Charlie wouldn't have believed that it was possible to feel so content and so fulfilled without the excitement of constantly being around incredibly dangerous beasts, but he was so glad to have found it true. Just as he was getting ready to roll out of bed, the door to their bedroom opened quietly and Arty shuffled in, tiredly rubbing his eyes as he yawned.

"Morning buddy," Charlie said quietly, grinning as he gestured for Arty to climb into bed next to him, "did you sleep ok?"

"Mmhmm," Arty hummed, blinking his eyes open, "you came home a year ago, daddy, did you know?"

"I did," Charlie chuckled, ruffling Arty's hair, "more importantly, how did you know that?"

"He remembers dates so well it's actually scary," came a mumble from next to them and Charlie leaned around Arty to find Hermione smiling up at him, "morning you two."

"Morning love." Charlie grinned, pushing her hair back from her face as Arty gave her a hug.

"Morning mummy," he called, before wriggling his bottom down so that his face was level with her stomach, "morning little brother."

"That will never not be adorable," Hermione snorted, grinning down at him before turning to Charlie, "and we really should think about names for him."

"Can I make him?" Arty asked and Hermione snorted as chsrlie frowned, "please?"

"You can suggest names, how about that?" Hermione suggested and Arty sighed, but nodded anyway, "how about we pick two names each and see what we all like?"

"I do have one idea," Charlie shrugged and Hermione turned to him with her eyebrow raised, "Remus."

"Oh!" Hermione gasped, furrowing her eyebrows as though thinking it over, "Remus Weasley… I quite like that."

"Oh! Draco is Latin for-"

"No!" Hermione shouted and Arty's eyes widened as he stopped mid sentence, while Charlie snickered beside her, "that name is completely off limits, my little love."

"Why?" He frowned and Hermione sighed, rubbing her stomach.

"Because I knew a Draco once and he wasn't a nice person," she explained gently and Arty nodded, though he still frowned, "and I'd rather not be reminded of him every time I have to address your brother. Understand?"

"Yeah," Arty sighed, looking to her, "did you know someone called Remus, too?"

"We did," Charlie nodded, smiling slightly, "he was a very good friend to the whole family."

"Why haven't I ever met him then?" Arty asked confusedly and Hermione sighed, patting the bed between her and Charlie, putting her arm around him when he wriggled in.

"You remember that you've heard about the big battle that happened a long time before you were born?" She asked and Arty nodded, while Charlie frowned at her, "well, Remus was fighting with the good people, but he died during the fight."

"So he was a nice person too?" Arty asked, frowning up at her and Hermione nodded, smiling.

"Remus was a wonderful person," she told him, "he was also Teddy's daddy, so he is very important to all of us."

"Oh," Arty muttered, nodding and looking down at his feet, "I like that name. Do you think Teddy would like it?"

"We could always ask him?" Charlie suggested.

Arty nodded and his parents agreed to send an owl to Andromeda later in the morning to arrange a meeting, before the six year old sprinted off towards his bedroom. Charlie was glad to have finally discussed his thoughts on the name with Hermione, as it had been stuck in his mind for some time and no other name he had thought of had seemed to fit. He smiled as he spread his legs and patted the space in between, waiting as Hermione awkwardly moved herself into the gap and he began to rub her shoulders, frowning.

"How does Arty know about the Battle?" He asked quietly and Hermione looked at him over her shoulders, "he seems a little young to know about that, don't you think?"

"I know," she nodded, sighing, "he doesn't know everything, of course, but I didn't know he was awake one night when Ginny had popped over. We were talking about it and he was suddenly just… There. He asked about it and you know I won't ever lie to him unless I absolutely have to, so I told him as little as I could."

"How did he take it?" Charlie murmured, his hands slowly working their way down her aching back and Hermione groaned as he worked on a particularly tender spot.

"Same way as any four year old would," she shrugged, sighing, "he was confused about why anyone would want to hurt someone else, but he just shrugged it off. He's asks about it every now and then, but he doesn't seem too affected by it. Are you annoyed that he knows about it?"

"I'm not annoyed," he shrugged as she leaned back and he slipped his hands around to rest on her stomach, "I was surprised, that's all. I could never be annoyed at how you raised him before I came back, Hermione. I've never known such an amazing kid."

"Trust me, I had absolutely no idea what I was doing at the time," she snorted and he chuckled behind her, "I guess I haven't done too badly, though. Talking of you coming back, I guess I should say happy anniversary, sort of."

"I can't believe it's been a year already," Charlie sighed happily, kissing her temple, "it's crazy how quickly that time passed."

"Just wait until this one arrives," Hermione chuckled, gesturing to her belly, "only then will you understand how quickly the time can pass. One minute you're holding your newborn and then suddenly-"

"Daddy!" Arty's scream interrupted her and Charlie snorted as she waved her hand at the door as if to say 'see what I mean?'

"What's up buddy?" Charlie shouted back, making Hermione wince as he was right next to her ear.

"Owl!" Arty shouted back and Charlie sighed, patting Hermione's stomach before he pushed her forward to get up.

As he entered the living room, he found Arty sitting cross legged on the sofa, the TV blaring cartoons in the background. He grabbed the controls as he passed, turning it down and ignoring Arty's protests as he put the remote out of his son's reach before he greeted the owl. The bird didn't wait around once Charlie had removed the letter that had been tied to its leg, only having time to receive an owl treat before he took off again. Charlie shrugged as he unfolded the letter and rolled his eyes, grinning as he turned to Arty.

"You better go and get dressed, buddy," he said happily, chuckling when Arty didn't acknowledge him, "oi, cartoon head."

"What?" Arty sighed, turning around with a frown and rolling his eyes when Charlie raised his eyebrow.

"Well, if you're going to give me that attitude," Charlie sighed dramatically, crossing the room and collapsing down in the armchair, "I guess I'll have to tell Andromeda that we can't watch Teddy for her today."

"Oh!" Arty exclaimed, jumping up and suddenly in a much better mood, "sorry daddy! Can Teddy come over? Pleeeease?"

"No more attitude?" He asked sternly and Arty shook his head, his eyes wide and innocent as Charlie chuckled, rolling his eyes, "then of course Teddy can come for the day."


	44. Chapter 44

**CHAPTER FORTY FOUR**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **October 28th 2006**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

When Hermione found herself suddenly awake, their room was dark and she frowned as she looked tiredly around the room, trying to figure out what had caused her to stir. The only noises she could hear were the ticking of the clock, Charlie's quiet breathing next to her and the light, childlike snore that originated in Arty's room opposite theirs. Putting it down to a bad dream that she just couldn't remember, Hermione sighed as she settled back down and closed her eyes. She was just beginning to drift off a few minutes later, however, when a sudden and familiar pain in her lower abdomen had her instinctively curling in on herself. It took a few moments for the pain to subside enough that she could turn to Charlie, slapping him roughly on the arm to wake him.

"What? What is it?" Charlie said grumpily, pushing himself up on an elbow, "why are you hitting me?"

"I think the baby is coming," she hissed, just as another wave of pain hit and she clutched the bedsheets, "fuck, Charlie. This can't be happening, it's too soon!"

"Oh bloody hell!" Charlie exclaimed, jumping straight up from the bed and pacing in small circles, his hands clamped behind his head, "shit, what do I do?"

"Seriously?!" Hermione yelled, having told him what the plan was a hundred times, "we've been over this Charlie!"

"I know, I know!" Charlie groaned, frowning before clicking his fingers and running from the room, coming back a few moments later as Hermione whimpered in pain, "mums on her way. Bloody hell, Hermione, we've still got a month to go!!"

"I know that you prat!" Hermione wailed, reaching blindly for his hand and gasping as she suddenly felt a pop and the bed became wet, "that's my waters."

"We need to get you to St Mungo's," Charlie muttered, pulling the sheets back, "can you walk?"

"We can't go yet, your mum isn't here!" Hermione told him, slapping his hand away as he tried to help her sit up, "what do you want to do? Take him with us?!"

"If we have to!" Charlie snapped, pushing her hands back and leaning down to pull her up but Hermione groaned in pain as she felt a huge amount of pressure building up.

"Charlie, stop," she said, grabbing him by the arm, "you need to… Bloody hell… You need to check if you can see the baby."

"What?!" Charlie yelled, jumping back with wide eyes, "Hermione, come on, if we go to St Mungo's now-"

"I don't think we have bloody time to get to St Mungo's!" Hermione yelled, clenching her teeth and breathing heavily as she pulled him towards her by the neck of his t-shirt, "you put him there, now I think you might have to get him out!"

"Oh bloody hell," Charlie groaned, gulping as he nodded and Hermione, remembering how it had felt with Arty when she had needed to push, had a good idea of what he would find as he peered between her legs and gasped, "fuck, Hermione I can see his bloody head!"

"Great," Hermione sighed, panting through the pain, "Charlie, I need to push... The baby is going to come out and … you have to support the head."

"I can't-"

"You don't have a fucking choice!" Hermione hissed, clenching her eyes shut.

"Alright, ok," Charlie groaned and sat down on the bed between her legs, wincing as he looked down at the business end of childbirth, "Merlin, I thought childhood was supposed to be beautiful."

"CHARLIE!" Hermione shrieked, glaring down at him and nodding, just as the urge to push overcame her and she bared down, screaming through clenched teeth as she felt as though she was being torn in two.

"Oh gods," Charlie groaned once she paused for breath and she looked worriedly down at him, "he's not moving. Hermione… What do I-"

"Clear his airways!" Came a shout from Molly as she hurried through the bedroom door and Charlie almost wept as she came rushing forward, "use your finger, here…"

"It didn't take long, after Molly had arrived with her knowledge and experience of childbirth, until Hermione had just about managed to push out the small boy. The room was silent as Molly quickly set to work, clearing his airways with the help of magic and, when that didn't work, a tired and panicking Hermione watched as Molly turned her child upside down, held him by the ankles and smacked him on the back. Only then, to Hermione's utter relief, did a shrill cry echo around the room and Hermione sobbed as her body sagged into the mattress.

"I don't think either of you were quite ready for that, dear." Molly sighed, severing the cord and wrapping the little boy in a spare blanket, before handing him to Hermione who wept as she held him.

"Oh gods," Charlie choked, moving from where he had been wearing a hole in the carpet and collapsing next to the bed, falling heavily on his knees and brushing Hermiones hair from her sweaty face, his own tears falling as he too looked down at their crying son, "I thought… For a minute there."

"He's ok," Molly reassured, patting Charlie on the shoulder before she sat down between Hermione's legs, "small and about as shocked as we all are, probably, but he's ok. Now Hermione, we need to get the afterbirth out. Can you manage?"

"I think so." Hermione whispered, nodding as she helped their baby latch on to her breast, knowing that it would help with this process.

"One good push should do it," Molly told her and Hermione nodded, looking up to Charlie and reaching for his hand, "on the count of three. One, two, three-"

Cradling the baby's head with one hand and squeezing with all her might with the other, Hermione heard Charlie whimper as she bared down. After only a couple of seconds, she felt the afterbirth leave her and relaxed against the bed. Molly, using her wand, cleared up all of the mess and moved to sit on the edge of the bed before turning away from them both and Hermione frowned as she nodded. To both Hermione and Charlie's surprise, Arty stepped shakily and hesitantly through the open door and Hermione gasped as she noticed tears streaming down his face.

"Are you ok, mummy?" He asked and Hermione, helped to sit up by Charlie, sobbed as he frowned at her, "why were you screaming?"

"Oh, my little love," Hermione wept, wishing she could scoop him up and hold him tight, "come and meet your little brother."

"Oh," Arty gasped, walking over and worriedly looking at his mum as he climbed onto the bed, curling up next to her and peering down at the tiny baby, "is he ok?"

"Yes, buddy," Charlie whispered, smiling over at him as he brushed the fine red hair on the new baby's head, "we were a little worried, but he is just fine, just a bit small."

"Is that why grandma smacked his bum?" Arty asked innocently and Molly, who had been emotionally watching them, cackled, surprising them all into looking at her as she nodded.

"If I remember correctly, the doctor had to smack your daddy on the bum before he cried, too," she chuckled, "the baby is absolutely fine. It's too early to call a healer now, but as soon as we can get one to come and check him over, we will."

"Why did he come so early?" Hermione asked, frowning at Molly who just shrugged.

"Sometimes it just happens," the redheaded woman told her, patting her on the knee, "it's more common than you would think, but all that matters is that he is breathing and eating."

"Oh, he's eating alright," Hermione snorted, smiling down at the baby and stroking his hair as she turned to Charlie, "I'm sorry for swearing at you."

"I think I can let you off," he shrugged, leaning forward and kissing her gently on the lips, before pulling away and turning to Arty, "would you like to tell grandma your brothers name, buddy?"

"Remus." Arty grinned and Molly choked, wiping a tear as it fell from her eye.


	45. Chapter 45

**CHAPTER FORTY FIVE**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **November 5th 2006**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione sat quietly in the nursery with Remus suckling away, quite content as long as his little tummy was full, as his mum gazed down at him with a soft, proud smile on her face. She simply couldn't get over how full her heart felt, how incredible her life had become over the last year and how wonderful Charlie was for all of them. Hell, even waking up in the night to feed Remus was a rare occurrence for her since Charlie had convinced her to express some milk. He seemed to be doing everything with twice as much effort and enthusiasm, probably trying to make up for what he had missed the first time around and Hermione was incredibly grateful to have him by her side to see their boys grow.

The window of the nursery had the most amazing view out over the glade and Hermione let out a content sigh as she turned her head, looking out over the place that had seen the start of everything. The moon cast it's low light over the trees and their shadows danced across the floor as the wind moved the branches. Everything was normal until Hermione saw something move out of the corner of her eye, snapping her head around to get a better look but she was distracted as Remus let out a shrill cry.

"Oh, baby boy," Hermione cooed, standing up and holding him over her shoulder, patting his back as she bobbed up and down, "mummy didn't mean to scare you, sweetheart. It's ok."

She stood to the side of the window, just looking out at the spot where she had been so sure she had seen something out of the ordinary. Remus let out a tiny little burp and she chuckled as she transferred him to lay in her arms, rocking him to and fro gently. Just as the tiny baby yawned, Hermione saw the same dark shape that had surprised her before, this time in the trees that she was looking directly at. She squinted as she stepped closer to the window and frowned as she saw something, big but not definitely human, step out of the treeline. Hermione didn't hesitate before she quickly left the room and headed straight for their bedroom where Charlie was still asleep. Cradling Remus in one arm, she prodded Charlie in the shoulder and he woke up with a start.

"Hermione?" He asked, frowning up at her as he noticed Remus in her arms, "what's wrong, love?"

"There's someone outside," Hermione hissed, gesturing to the window and Charlie, having hurriedly got out of bed and pulled on his pyjama trousers, crossed to the same window, "in the trees opposite dead opposite th-"

She didn't get to finish, a loud bang from below them echoing through the quiet house as Remus cried again in her arms. Charlie, turning to Hermione with wide eyes, pulled them both toward him and guided them out into the hallway before dragging them in to Arty's room. Hermione, confused and worried about what was going on, laid Remus down next to Arty, who was awake from the noise and curled his arm around his brother to keep him safe, before rushing back to Charlie.

"What the hell was that?" She hissed and Charlie shook his head, shrugging.

"No idea," he muttered, his wand in his hand after he had grabbed it from his bedside table on the way out of their room, "Stay with the boys, I'm going to check."

"What?" Hermione gasped, grabbing his arm, "no, what if it's dangerous?"

"Then better me than them, right?" He said, gesturing over to Arty and Remus while Hermione sighed.

"Please be careful," she said and he nodded, kissing her on the lips before he left the room, shutting the door behind him and Hermione sighed as she turned to Arty, "are you ok, my little love?"

"What was that noise, mummy?" He asked and Hermione forced herself to remain nonchalant as she sat next to him, shrugging as she picked Remus up again.

"I don't know," she said, not letting her worry show on her face, "daddy will tell us as soon as he gets back."

"Ok," he nodded, sitting up and pulling a book from his bedside table as he looked up at her with innocent eyes, "can you read to me while we wait?"

"Ok," Hermione sighed, though she couldn't help but smile, "you'll have to hold the book and turn the pages, though, because I need to hold onto Remus."

"Ree can lay next to me?" He suggested, smoothing out the blankets and making enough space and Hermione, smiling at the first mention of a nickname for Remus, nodded before laying the baby there.

Even in a time where she had something weighing heavily on her mind, Hermione was left in awe of how naturally Arty had adapted to his new role of big brother. As she settled in next to him with the book in her hands, she told the story while watching their interaction from the corner of her eye. Arty had instinctively laid a hand on Remus' chest when the baby had began to fuss and Remus', who so obviously already adored his brother, settled right down as he opened and closed his tiny fists around Arty's fingers. The beautiful and heart warming moment was enough to distract her until Charlie pushed open the door, looking concerned.

"Is everything ok?" Hermione asked and Charlie nodded, gesturing for her to follow him, putting a finger over his lips and only then did Hermione notice that both boys were fast asleep.

"I couldn't find anything," he sighed, pulling her into a hug and, "maybe a bird flew into a window, because everything seems fine."

"So why are you shaking?" Hermione asked quietly, pulling away just enough to frown at him.

"I don't know," he sighed, putting his forehead against hers, "just for a moment, I honestly thought that you three were in danger and it scared the hell out of me."

"We're ok, Charlie," Hermione said, kissing him gently, "go back to bed. I'll be there as soon as I've put Remus back in his cot."

Charlie sighed and nodded before he headed back into their room and once Hermione had retrieved Remus from beside Arty, who had tightened his grip protectively which made her smile, she put him down in his cot and returned to bed herself. She found Charlie laying on his back with his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. She sighed as she crawled into bed next to him and lay her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapping around her shoulders as her own wrapped around his stomach.

"Hey," she said, looking up at him, "we're all ok. I probably imagined it, or it was a deer or something."

"I doubt it," he snorted, kissing her forehead as he sighed, "I'm going to get Bill to come and help me strengthen the wards at the weekend. I hate the thought of anything happening when I'm not here."

"Well, it's a good thing that Kingsley is a terrific boss then, isn't it," Hermione reminded, squeezing Charlie around the middle, "i still don't know how you managed to convince him to let you work from home for a month."

"What can I say? Kingsley loves me." Charlie snorted and Hermione chuckled as she kissed his jaw.

"I love you." she told him and Charlie hummed as he wrapped both arms around her.


	46. Chapter 46

**CHAPTER FORTY SIX**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **November 23rd 2006**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

"I need your help." Hermione blurted as soon as she stepped out of the floo in Grimmauld Place and Ginny, who had been reading Wizard Weekly on the sofa jerked around and yelped at her sudden appearance.

"Hello to you too," she chuckled, rolling her eyes as she closed the magazine and threw it down on the table, "what's brought you here all flustered?"

"I want to marry Charlie." Hermione said, frowning and Ginny cocked her head to one side in confusion.

"It's a bit late to only realise that now," she laughed, gesturing to Hermione's finger and the brunette groaned, glaring at her, "alright, jeez, why do you need my help with that?"

"Because I want to organise everything in time for Christmas," Hermione said innocently, smirking as Ginny's eyes widened, "without Charlie knowing about it."

"Bloody hell," Ginny muttered, patting the seat next to her and turning to Hermione as she sat down, "you don't want much, do you?"

"Actually, no," Hermione grinned, pulling a notebook from her handbag and opening it up to a page full of indecipherable scribbles that would only ever make sense to her, "I've got it all worked out, see. Kingsley will agree to marry us-"

"You've asked him?" Ginny gasped and Hermione shook her head.

"Not yet, but I know he'll say yes," she shrugged, jabbing her finger to the notebook, "the ceremony will be in the glade in front of the house, so that's pretty much sorted and-"

"I'm not seeing why you need my help, here." Ginny frowned and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Firstly, I need your help to find a dress. Secondly, you're obviously my maid of honour and thirdly, you're already married and I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing." Hermione counted out on her fingers and Ginny went from excited to ecstatic to amused with each item on her list.

"For someone with no idea, you sure seem to have a lot of them," Ginny chuckled, pulling the notebook from her hands and squinting at it, "does that say cock?!"

"No, it says cook, get your mind out of the gutter," Hermione snorted, shaking her head as she took the book back, "I only have a month to pull this off and I was hoping you would be able to contact Lee to do the music and whoever you had as caterer."

"Well that's easy," Ginny grinned, nodding, "I'll talk to Lee at the shop and mum did the food, so no problems there."

"Damn," Hermione sighed, frowning, "I wanted to surprise your mum and dad, too."

"You could tell them you want to throw a Christmas party at the cottage?" Ginny suggested and Hermione gasped, writing it down.

"That's brilliant," she exclaimed, "see, this is why I need you."

With the boys spending a day with their daddy, Hermione spent quite a few hours with Ginny as they discussed the intricacies of planning a wedding. Even though it was only a month, Hermione felt like there was more than enough time to do everything as she wanted it. The only problem she could envision was finding a dress, due to the lack of time for alterations and fittings, but Ginny seemed to be on a roll as she quickly came up with a solution for that problem too.

"Don't muggles have dresses you can buy straight away?" She offered and Hermione frowned as she nodded, "well, couldn't you get one of them and, you know how good I am at clothing Transfiguration, I could alter it to be exactly as you want it to be?"

"Are you sure?" Hermione gasped, wide eyed as Ginny nodded, "that would be amazing! Thank you, Gin."

"Suits for the boys won't be a problem. If you're planning to tell Harry, he can go and get them," she said as Hermione nodded, writing it all down on a fresh page, "does anyone else know?"

"My plan, hopefully, is for you and now Harry to be the only ones who know," Hermione shrugged, a frown slowly spreading over her face, "I do have one more thing I need help with, though."

"Ok…" Ginny said, frowning and gesturing for Hermione to go on.

"I want to take Charlie back to Romania, to his reserve for a few days between Christmas and New Year, so-"

"Arty and Ree can stay here with us," Ginny shrugged, smiling as Hermione sighed in relief, "you know we love having them, Hermione."

xxxxxxxxxx

In the time that he had been home with Hermione and the boys, Charlie had truly come to appreciate how tiring it could be to look after not only a boisterous six year old, but now also a very demanding baby. Whereas Arty, at least Charlie had been told, was a very laid back and easy going baby, Remus seemed to run his body like clockwork and god forbid your schedule didn't quite match up to his. Every day he would expect his food at the exact same time and if it was missed… Things got very loud, very quickly. It was one such moment, when Charlie had been distracted by one of Arty's stories, that led Charlie to the Burrow via the floo, where he sent Arty off before handing Remus and a bottle of milk to a surprised Molly, who quickly rectified the situation as Charlie collapsed on the sofa with his arm thrown over his eyes.

"Not that I'm not pleased to see you, dear," Molly said as she fed the now quiet baby, "but why are you here, exactly?"

"I needed a break," Charlie groaned as he uncovered his eyes, sighing as he moved his legs for his mum to sit down, "how the hell did Hermione cope on her own for so long?"

"Well, she only had one child to worry about for one," Molly pointed out and Charlie nodded, frowning, "plus Remus is as precise as you were at his age, so I know how frustrating it can be."

"Should I be better at this, mum?" He asked sadly, sitting up and stroking Remus' hair, "I feel like I'm doing a really shit job."

"Oh Charlie," Molly sighed sadly, transferring a now full baby onto one shoulder expertly and putting her other arm around her son, "I can tell you with absolute certainty that every parent on this planet has moments when they just need a moments peace. You're a wonderful father, dear. Arty worships the ground you walk on and little Remus will grow up just the same. You have to remember that this is the first time you've looked after both boys without Hermione."

"I love them both so much," Charlie said, smiling as Molly handed a wriggling bundle to him and cradling him in his arms, "I just have no idea what I'm doing."

"Do you think I knew what I was doing with you lot?" Molly snorted, rolling her eyes, "there's no guidebook. Parents have been making it up as they go along since the dawn of time."

"I guess you're right," Charlie murmured, smiling down at Remus, "I just want to get this right. I missed all of this with Arty and I want to enjoy it now."

"I'll let you in on a secret," Molly chuckled, smiling conspiringly, "the first few months always feel like a bit of an anticlimax, because right now all Remus does is eat, sleep and poop. Everything changes the first time that your baby looks at you and knows who you are."

"He doesn't know who I am already?" Charlie frowned and Molly snorted, shaking her head and stroking Remus' fluffy red hair.

"As far as he is concerned, you're just the nice man who gives him food," she chuckled and Charlie grunted, "give it another month or two and you'll see a difference in his eyes when he recognises you as daddy."


	47. Chapter 47

**CHAPTER FORTY SEVEN**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **December 12th 2006**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

With the wedding almost entirely planned, with even Hermione's dress having been bought and secreted away in Ginny's wardrobe at Grimmauld Place, Hermione was excited and anxious for Christmas Day to arrive. Charlie seemed to have no idea and for that she was grateful, but as the day got closer Hermione had noticed that her husband to be seemed distracted and a little less joyful than usual, which was really beginning to worry her. Worried that he was perhaps having second thoughts, Hermione seized the opportunity to talk to him alone when the boys were asleep and he was taking his nightly shower.

"Bloody hell!" Charlie gasped as she slid into the shower cubicle next to him, frowning down at her as she stood completely naked with her hands on her hips, "you look angry."

"No, Charlie," she sighed, shaking her head, "this is my worried face."

"What are you worried about?" He asked and she rolled her eyes, stepping closer and brushing his hair back.

"Are you having second thoughts about marrying me?" She asked and Charlie gasped, his eyebrows furrowing as he shook his head.

"What? No!" He exclaimed, frowning deeply at her and pulling her in for a hug, "why the hell would you think that?"

"You've been distant and seemed so down lately," she sighed, pulling away and putting her hands in his wet chest, "there's something you're not telling me."

"Hermione-" he sighed, cutting off and groaning as she arched her eyebrow, "bloody hell, fine! I feel like a rubbish dad."

Hermione, feeling equal parts confused, shocked and horrified by his words, felt her jaw drop and her eyes widen as she looked at the man she would soon be able to call husband, wondering where on earth he had got that idea from. There was absolutely nothing, not a single thing that Hermione would say could make him a better father to their children and here he was telling her he felt he wasn't good enough? It seemed preposterous to her. She didn't know how long they had stood in silence with his statement hanging between them, but when he sighed and hung his head she was snapped from her thoughts and grabbed him by the face, making him look at her.

"For the love of god, tell me you're joking," she said sternly, sighing when he shrugged sadly, "Charlie, there is not a man in this world who could love two children as much as you love our boys. Why on earth would you think you're not good enough?"

"I don't know," he sighed, turning the shower off and opening the cubicle door, "I struggle so much with Remus, Hermione. I have absolutely no idea what the hell I'm supposed to be doing."

"You learn, Charlie," she shrugged, following him out of the shower and standing in front of him with her hands on his shoulders, "I can't even begin to tell you all the times I messed up with Arty. But that's what happens when you're a parent, you learn as you go and you figure out what's best for your child. Hell, I showed up to the Burrow in my pyjamas one night with a screaming Arty, crying my eyes out and begging your mum to take him away! Why? Because he was teething and I hadn't noticed. I learned how to deal with it that night and you will too. That's what happens."

"Remus doesn't even know who I am." Charlie sighed and Hermione snorted, making him frown at her.

"Remus doesn't know who I am and I had him inside me for almost nine months," she chuckled, shrugging, "Charlie, newborn babies are just lumps of flesh that eat and shit. Frankly, they're boring, but then one day they're not boring any more and then they're looking to you as their idol and nothing else matters any more."

"I feel like that day isn't ever going to come." Charlie sighed, his voice cracking and Hermione sighed as she pulled him into a hug, realising the issue.

"When was the last time you slept through the night, love?" She asked gently and he snorted, shrugging against her, "then I know what the problem is."

"I suck at-"

"You're over tired!" She exclaimed, quieting him with a hand over his mouth, "you're exhausted and trying to do too much. I'm banning you from night time feeds."

"What?!" He exclaimed, jumping back from her, "you can't! I actually enjoy-"

"You'll enjoy them a lot more when your body isn't crying out for a good night's sleep," she told him, her voice sounding more as though she were chastising Arty than talking to his father and she snorted when he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, "no sulking. I will get up in the night and you will sleep. No arguments."

"But-"

"What did I just say?" She asked, eyebrow raised and he groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Fine," he huffed, shrugging and pointing at her, "but I'm getting up with them in the mornings."

"That's fine by me," she nodded, smiling, "you're an amazing man and an even better father, Charlie Weasley. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

He had nodded, kissed her on the lips and then proceeded to tiredly stumble from the bathroom, yawning as he practically fell into their bedroom. Hermione shook her head, chuckling as she re-entered the shower and enjoyed some time to think. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before, especially as she had been there herself so many times in the early days with Arty. She had eventually lost count of how many times either Ginny, Molly or sometimes Angelina had stayed with her overnight to give her a break from the night time feeds, so she completely understood where Charlie's worries were coming from. There had been many times when she had thought herself to be failing with her baby because she just had no energy to deal with the issues that arose. This time around, Charlie had taken on the majority of the sleep-depriving activities and, though she was grateful, she definitely kicked herself for not seeing this coming.

When she had finished in the shower and performed a drying spell on her hair, she pulled on Charlie's shirt and dragged the collar to her nose, enjoying the way it smelled of home as she stepped into the bedroom, only to end up biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself from bursting out laughing. Poor Charlie had apparently only had the energy to stumble halfway towards the bed before he fell face down onto it, as he was spread eagled in the middle of it, sideways with his legs hanging off the edge. Shaking her head, she picked up her wand and gently levitated him before moving him into a much more dignified sleeping position before getting into bed and curling up next to him.


	48. Chapter 48

**CHAPTER FORTY EIGHT**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **December 25th 2006 PT1**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

As far as Charlie was aware, he woke up on Christmas morning to an exciting but perfectly normal day, to be filled with presents and family, plus a ridiculous amount of food. As Hermione woke up, though, she felt the butterflies gather in her stomach as she thought of what was to come, listening to the man who would be her husband by lunchtime and their two boys as they enjoyed their seemingly normal Christmas morning. As planned, before she even got out of bed, she sent a patronus to Ginny to come and collect her in twenty minutes, enacting the start of their plan before she got out of bed and walked into the living room, only to be almost knocked backwards by Arty as he flew into her.

"Morning my little love," she chuckled as she hugged him, "and why are you so excited?"

"Mummy!" Arty squealed, rolling his eyes, "it's Christmas!"

"Is it?!" Hermione asked with false shock as she looked up to find Charlie grinning at her, cradling Remus in his arms, "oh damn, I forgot!"

"No you didn't!" Arty grinned, poking her in the tummy, "even if you did, Santa didn't! Look, look!"

Hermione grinned, kissing Charlie on the way past as Arty dragged her towards the tree and bounced excitedly when he showed her the massive pile of presents. As soon as Hermione said he could start unwrapping, Arty began tearing at the paper on each gift and pretty soon their living room was a chaotic mess of colours and patterns that, on any other day of the year, would drive her absolutely barmy. All was normal until the floo roared and an apparently frantic Ginny ran out.

"Hermione!" She shouted, coming to an abrupt halt as she took in the mess, "what happened here?"

"He did," Charlie laughed, pointing at Arty who merely grinned as he played with his new toys, "what's up sis?"

"I need Hermione and I need her right now," she said dramatically as Hermione, making herself appear concerned, got up and came over, "there's been a disaster with Harry's present and I need you to come fix it!"

"Can't you fix it?" Charlie asked and Ginny groaned, rolling her eyes.

"You know I'm rubbish at repairing spells, Charlie," she sighed, very convincingly, before turning to Hermione, "pleeeeeeeeeeeease. I'll owe you big time!"

"Alright, fine," Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes and trying desperately not to laugh as she turned to Charlie, "why don't I take Remus with me and you spend the morning with Charlie? I can meet you here at lunch?"

"It's going to take that long?" Charlie frowned, turning to his sister, who sighed and nodded dramatically.

"It must be a big problem for Ginny to rush over here, Charlie," Hermione sighed, looking apologetic, "I'm sorry, but at least you can spend some one on one time with Arty like you've wanted?"

"I suppose that's true," he nodded, sighing before he turned and jabbed a finger at Ginny, "you owe me."

"Thank you!" Ginny squealed, throwing her arms around Charlie's neck and winking at Hermione over his shoulder, "I'll go and get some stuff for Ree while you get dressed, Hermione?"

While Ginny packed a bag for Remus, Hermione went into her own bedroom and pulled on the comfiest clothes she could find that still looked dinner worthy, before she returned to the living room and kissed Charlie goodbye. He was sitting cross legged on the floor with Arty, playing with a quidditch set that sat between them, so she didn't think she or Remus would be too missed for the next few hours. She and Ginny both managed to keep their straight, apologetic faces together until they stepped out of the floo in Grimmauld Place, taking one look at each other and falling into fits of laughter.

"Oh god!" Hermione cried through tears of mirth, "I feel so bad! Did you see his face?!"

"I know!" Ginny sighed, wiping her eyes and shaking her head, "poor man has no idea what's to come."

"It went alright, then?" Harry asked, grinning as he stepped into the room and Hermione nodded, sighing.

"Worked perfectly," she said, unable to stop smiling as she handed Remus over to him and kissed him on the cheek, "where are the boys?"

"Already at mums," Ginny shrugged, "they really wanted to show off their presents so Harry flooed them over a while ago."

"Bless them," Hermione chuckled, turning to Harry, "you know your plan?"

"Yes, Hermione," he sighed, having gone through this with her a hundred times in the last month, "Kingsley is coming to dinner, so we all need to wear suits because Molly wants to make a good impression."

"And if he questions it?" She prodded and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Threaten to fetch Molly."

"Good," Hermione grinned, nodding, "now Kingsley will be waiting for me at the edge of the glade at 12 sharp, Molly and everyone else think that we're having dinner at the cottage and will be there before we are for the ceremony at 12:30. I will alert you with the DA coin when I see them coming, so you can meet them in the glade and maximise confusion. That's when Kingsley, Ginny and I will make our entrance. Okay?"

"And why does everyone else think we're dressing up?" Harry frowned and Hermione sighed as Ginny stepped forward.

"Fancy dress, Harry," she groaned, "I told you this!"

"Just getting my story straight," he mumbled, pulling funny faces at Remus, "don't want to mess this up for mummy, do we? No we don't!"

"Alright you bug softie," Ginny chuckled, rolling her eyes as she kissed his cheek, "look after this one while we go and get ready, got it?"

"Yes yes," he sighed, rolling his eyes and as she and Ginny left the room, she heard him mutter under his breath, presumably to Remus, "women are bloody mental."

"Oi!" She shouted back, grinning when Ginny shouted it too in perfect sync, before hearing him snort.

She couldn't believe that in less than three hours she would be Mrs Weasley, married to the man who had stolen her heart so long ago. Her family was finally going to share a single last name and it filled her heart with joy as she thought about that fact. Thinking back to the morning of Ginny's wedding to Harry, she recalled how nervous and fretful Ginny had been, pacing her room at the Burrow with a constant frown on her face. Quite the opposite, Hermione felt like she was floating on cloud nine as she prepared to marry the man she loved.


	49. Chapter 49

**CHAPTER FORTY NINE**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **December 25th 2006 PT2**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Charlie and Arty had been playing on the floor, thoroughly enjoying his new gifts and having a lot of fun, before the floo roared and Harry fell out of the fireplace carrying two suit bags of different sizes. Charlie frowned as he took in Harry's own suit and left Arty playing on the floor, kicking his way through the piles of discarded wrapping paper and offering his hand to his brother-in-law.

"What the hell are you wearing mate?" He frowned and Harry groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Don't start," he sighed, "your mum's been at ours for an hour, apparently Kingsley is coming for Christmas lunch and your mum's driving herself to madness over it. She wants us all to wear a suit to dinner."

"You've got to be kidding me," Charlie groaned, slapping his hand to his forehead, "we work with the man every day!"

"Well I know that, but Molly seems to think that as he's the minister, we need to impress him," he sighed, shrugging as he thrust the suit bags at Charlie's chest, "Arty is required to wear one too. Honestly, mate, you'd think it was a new law or something, the way your mum is going on about it."

"Bloody hell," Charlie groaned, taking the bags, "I hope your present was worth it, by the way. What did Ginny break this time?"

"Uh… They were still working on it when I left," Harry shrugged, scratching the back of his neck, "I'll let you know if it was worth it when I finally see it myself!"

"Alright then," Charlie said, frowning at Harry's strange answer and wondering what was big enough to require so much repairing, "I guess we better get dressed, then. You headed home?"

"I might as well walk to the Burrow with you," Harry shrugged, "I can tidy up in here while you two get ready, if you want?"

Charlie snorted and gestured for Harry to feel free before he picked up Arty and carried him, plus the two suit bags, into his and Hermione's bedroom. Considering that Christmas was usually one of the more insane days of the year anyway, this one was turning out to be the most bizarre he had ever experienced. First Hermione leaving him and Arty to fix Ginny's mistakes and now his mum going absolutely mental. He sighed as he unzipped the bags, snorting as he looked at them.

"Why are we dressing up?" Arty asked, eyeing the suits disdainfully and Charlie shrugged, chuckling.

"Because Grandma has gone mad, buddy," he laughed, scratching his head, "and we don't want to make grandma mad, do we?"

"No!" Arty cried, having seen Molly angry before and Charlie snorted as he ruffled his son's hair, "today has been weird."

"I couldn't agree more, buddy." Charlie sighed, handing Arty the small suit and both Weasleys began changing clothes.

They were sitting in the living room, Charlie feeling like a complete fool in a full suit, when the Harry's hand suddenly flew to his trouser pocket. Arty frowned up at his dad, who merely shrugged with a deep sigh as Harry jumped up and walked to the window, stretching his arms above his head. As he gazed out of the window, he gasped and turned to look at Charlie and Arty, both father and son wearing equal expressions of confusion.

"Now what?" Charlie groaned, dragging his hand down his face.

"Any idea why your entire family is headed this way?" Harry frowned and Charlie growled as he jumped up, throwing the front door open and heading straight into the glade, directly to a grinning Molly.

"Merry Christmas!" She shouted, hugging him tightly, "I can't tell you how nice it is not to cook! I mean, the theme is a bit-"

"Slow down," Charlie grumbled, stepping back and looking at his entire gathered family and friends, including Neville, Hannah and Lavender, "what are you all doing here? What theme?"

"Did Hermione not tell you that she's doing dinner this year?" Ron frowned and Charlie turned to him with wide eyes, "that's weird."

"Why fancy dress, son?" Arthur asked, frowning down at his suit and Charlie groaned as he covered his face, desperately trying to stay calm.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" He ground out as he clenched his teeth.

Suddenly, in true Weasley fashion, everyone started to talk over one another and bicker amongst themselves. Charlie was inundated with questions and the volume kept increasing until Charlie thought his head might explode from the noise. It wasn't until Arty started pulling on his arm that he reached the end of his tether, though and he screamed.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!!!" He roared and everyone in front of him fell completely silent, their jaws dropping as their eyes widened.

"We're getting married." Came a shout from behind him and Charlie sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, I'm well aware," he snapped, turning around to look at her, "but I meant-"

It was probably quite comical, the way that Charlie did a double take and his jaw and eyes both opened wide as he took in the sight before him. Hermione, the mother of his two children and woman who owned his heart was grinning at him from across the glade, her hand in Kingsley's elbow and her entire body adorned in the most beautiful white lace. Her shoulders were bare and a trail of lace went from the bottom of her stunning dress to her hand, attached by a loop around her middle finger. Her lips, usually so rosy and plump were painted plum, beckoning to him as she looked into his eyes. Her words finally sunk in and his knees buckled as Harry suddenly appeared next to him, supporting his weight.

"Shit…" Charlie whimpered, covering his mouth with a violently tremoring hand as she slowly approached, coming to a stop in front of him as he drank in the sight of her.

"We're getting married, Charlie," she grinned, reaching a hand out and placing it on his cheek, "right here, right now. If you want t-"

He couldn't take it. She looked so damn beautiful, so angelic and perfect to him, that he shoved himself away from Harry and launched himself at her. His hands roughly grabbed her jaw and his lips collided with hers, pouring every single tiny ounce of love he felt for her into a kiss that put all others to shame. She whimpered into his mouth as they kissed and he felt a tear fall from his eye, breathing heavily as he pulled away when he felt a hand gently pull them apart.

"Save some for the wedding, yeah?" Kingsley chuckled.


	50. Chapter 50

**CHAPTER FIFTY**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **December 25th PT3**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

They didn't make up any soppy, overdone vows and nothing other than the most basic of I do's were said, but because of the way it had happened and the sheer shock of the days events, Charlie found himself overwhelmed by the romance of it. He cried at multiple points during the actual ceremony, as had Hermione and every other woman who witnessed it. It didn't matter how utterly bizarre the morning had been, or how annoyed he had become that day. Hell, it didn't even matter that it was Christmas. All that mattered to him was that Hermione, his Hermione, was now his wife. He didnt find his voice until the guests were seated at magically conjured tables, when he tapped on his glass and stood up.

"I don't know what any of you were expecting when you woke up this morning, maybe some presents and a lot of food, like I did. I definitely didn't expect to get married, that's for sure," he snorted and all of the guests nodded, laughing, "I don't think I could have imagined a better gift, though, than a lifetime with Hermione."

"Charlie…" she whimpered from beside him, looking up at him with tear filled eyes and he smiled softly down at her, shaking his head.

"This woman is the single strongest, most incredible woman and mother I have ever known. She brought Arty up alone for five years, never once complaining or bemoaning her life and not just that, she allowed me back in after thinking I'd chosen not to be here," he said, sighing as he took Remus from Ginny, "I knew from the moment I met Hermione that she was special, but I never in a million years thought she would honour me with not just herself, but two amazing little boys, a home, a life that I love and a place where everything just fits. My wife-"

"That sounds so odd." George muttered and Charlie nodded, snorting.

"Tell me about it," he grinned, holding Remus in one arm and offering his other to Hermione, who took it and stood up, pulling Arty with her to stand as a family, "My wife, my sons, my home and my family. I am truly a blessed man. I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too." She mouthed as the guests clapped and cheered.

It wasn't until some time later, when the sun was starting to set and Lee had arrived with a shrunken DJ booth, that Charlie and Hermione managed to have their first private conversation as husband and wife. At least, it was somewhat private unless their guests could lip read, as their talk was during their first dance.

"I can't believe you pulled this off." he smiled, his hands on her hips as hers were wrapped around his neck and Hermione, smirking, shrugged her shoulders.

"You built our home, Charlie," she chuckled, nodding at the house, "I figured that this would be an equally big surprise."

"It worked!" He grinned, turning her around and holding her back to his chest, whispering in her ear, "I honestly thought I might be going crazy when they all showed up here."

"That was the plan," she grinned, closing her eyes as he kissed her neck, "Harry and Ginny need some best acting awards or something, they were amazing."

"If I don't kill them first," he laughed, turning her around to face him, "I love you, do you know that?"

"I love you too, Husband," she grinned, brushing his hair from his face, "nice speech, by the way."

"You liked that, huh?" He grinned, running his hands up and down her sides, "I meant every word."

The song ended and the guests began to spill out to join them, the couple soon finding themselves separated to dance with other people. Charlie danced with his very tearful and proud mum, his smug and amused sister plus all of the other female guests and, for a very bizarre dance, George. Hermione was whirled around the dance floor by almost everyone there, including Arty who was beside himself with happiness and excitement at now being what he called a 'proper family'. The dance that made her more emotional than any other, though, was with her now father-in-law.

"You've always been a daughter to Molly and I, Hermione, but I can't tell you how proud I am to now have you as a true Weasley," he said as Hermione sniffled and laid her head on his shoulder, "I know how tough it's been for you, with Arty and not having your own parents around, but you are truly an incredible young woman and Molly and I both love you very much."

"I love you too, Arthur," she sniffed, chuckling as she wiped her eyes, "you've always been my dad in the wizarding world, you know that."

"I know," he nodded, grinning as he gestured to Charlie as he danced, for a second time, with Molly, "you've made him into a better man. You've brought him home and I can't thank you enough for that."

"You don't have to," she shrugged, smiling as the music stopped and Charlie turned to look at her, frowning as she saw her watering eyes and coming toward them as she turned back to Arthur, "having him here with me is all I need."

"Upsetting my wife, dad?" He grinned and Arthur, putting his arm around his son, chuckled.

"I am so proud of you, son," he grinned and Charlie sighed, clearly emotional as he pulled his dad in for a hug, "take care of each other."

"Of course," Hermione shrugged as Charlie pulled away from his dad and moved to put his arm around her, but she stopped him with a kiss on the cheek, "stay here, I have to talk to Lavender."

He nodded and Hermione, glad she had not chosen to wear heels that were too high, ran off toward Ron and Lavender who were sitting next to one another and laughing happily. She hasn't seen the blonde since they had met in Diagon Alley and hadn't had a chance to discuss her with Ron, either, so she was so glad to see them together. As she reached them, Lavender jumped up and pulled Hermione into a tight hug, both women grinning happily as Ron stood up.

"Lavender told me that you met up with her," he said and she winced as she pulled away from the other woman, but Ron snorted, draping his arm around Lavender's shoulders, "I'm not mad, Hermione. Hell, thanks to you I've got the woman I love AND George has learned a valuable lesson."

"I hope he has." Hermione sighed, looking over to where he was chasing Arty around the buffet table.

"Oh he has," Lavender snorted, leaning toward her and whispering in her ear, "shrinking solution works… Down there. Ask him."

"Oh god!" Hermione yelled, covering her mouth as she bent double, laughing, "that's amazing. Seriously, impressively devious."

"You should have seen him," Ron grinned, laughing, "he went to Mungo's and everything."

"Those poor healers," Hermione snorted, seeing her husband telling off poor Harry and Ginny, who shrugged and grinned when they caught her looking their way, "I'm glad you two are good."

"Seems you have a knack for putting people where they belong." Ron shrugged, pointing to Charlie who was coming toward them, before hugging her.

Charlie whisked her away and back onto the dance floor, spinning her around as she giggled happily. As they danced, she took the time to look at all of the faces of her guests, all smiling and happy. Everything had changed and yet everything was so much better since Charlie had returned. Arty, who was now chasing Victoire under the tables, had his father and a brother. They were a family and no matter what, whatever the future threw at them, the Weasleys in all of their shapes and colours would deal with it like the massive, crazy family they were.


	51. AN

**I'M SAD THAT THIS STORY IS OVER!!!!**

 **I can't thank you enough if you've liked, followed or even just taken the time to read this. I've had such a fun time writing this one and I've honestly been having a hard time stopping, so I don't think this will be the last we see of Arty and his family.**

 **Seriously, thank you for reading.**

 **Paula. x**


End file.
